Los días en la Organización: El error de Sherry
by Shiva-4869APTX
Summary: Desde niña, la vida de Sherry/Shiho ha estado vinculada a la Organización Negra. Ahora ya es una mujer y quiere vivir por si misma, no será un camino fácil, ¿cómo escapar de un grupo así? ¿Qué pasaría si llegase a enamorarse de uno de ellos? Gin, ¿Sería un Error?
1. El día que todo comenzó

¡Hola! Primero de todo me presento ante vosotros, en muchos foros de Detective Conan se me conocía por 4869APTX pero como aquí estaba pillado me añadí el nick. Os dejo uno de mis fics favoritos y que más éxito tuvo (lo comencé 2009 hasta actualidad) no os asustéis si veis muchos capítulos, cada uno ocupa tres páginas de word para que sea una lectura ligera :)

Ahora sí que sí os dejo la historia, espero que os guste.

* * *

 **I**

Sherry abrió los ojos al escuchar como un coche en el exterior tocaba el claxon mientras conducía a gran velocidad bajo la lluvia que caía en Beika. Levantó la cara que tenía apoyada en sus manos y miró a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en el laboratorio de la Organización, al parecer se había quedado profundamente dormida mientras apuntaba sus experimentos en su ordenador… la chica suspiró mirando el pequeño reloj de su muñeca.

 _''¿Las dos de la madrugada?''_ pensó sorprendida, poniéndose de pie para quitarse la bata y dejarla en el asiento.

El laboratorio estaba en sumo silencio, al parecer ninguno de los científicos tuvo el valor de despertarla pero aún así le dejaron las luces de la sala encendidas y la puerta abierta, ésta lo agradeció en parte mientras cogía sus objetos personales y el paraguas para salir de allí enseguida.

Cerró la puerta con llave, se abrochó su chaqueta y empezó a bajar las escaleras preparando el paraguas para abrirlo enseguida al salir. Era una noche muy fría y la humedad no la mejoraba, Sherry empezó a caminar por aquellas calles silenciosas escondida bajo su paraguas negro. Tenía mucho en que pensar, en parte se alegraba de haberse dormido en la Organización ya que así se había librado de ver a Gin al salir a su hora.

Por otra parte la APTX4869 no avanzaba… hiciese lo que hiciese se convertía en una droga letal y peligrosa para quien lo tomara, no podía saber en qué fallaba ya que no dejaba marcas ni signos en el cuerpo… suspiró viendo como sus botas se mojaban con los charcos del suelo, como le gustaría ser libre.

Se escucharon unas risas muy por delante de Sherry, un grupo de chicos, al parecer borrachos se acercaban a ella.

–Vaya bombón… –sonrió uno de los chicos de cabello oscuro provocando que los demás rieran de coro.

–¡Madre mía! –contestó otro colocándose al lado de su compañero –. ¿Dónde vas a solas a estas horas? ¿Quieres un poco de fiesta?

Instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, no le gustaba nada el ambiente que se estaba creando…

–Eh, no te asustes –contestó el chico que parecía el líder del grupo –. No te haremos daño, somos profesionales –el grupo se volvió a reír como respuesta Sherry corrió sin pensárselo dos veces.

Comenzó a correr por las calles que había pasado antes, sabía que no podía huir ellos eran cinco y corrían más que ella, no había coches a los que pedir ayuda. Soltó el paraguas para que chocara con los chicos y tuviera un poco más de tiempo, lo único que logró fue que esa pandilla se enfadara más aún. Finalmente llegó a una calle sin salida, el cuerpo de la científica respondió del terror con un escalofrió que congeló cada parte de su piel, mientras sus cabellos soltaban el agua de la lluvia.

Con el frío aún en el cuerpo y el labio temblando miró con desespero si hallaba alguna otra salida pero sintió como una mano agarraba con fuerza el hombro para girarla con brusquedad, la habían atrapado…

–Por favor… –suplicó mientras uno de los chicos la agarraba por la espalda y otro abría con fuerza su abrigo ya empapado.

–Venga, si te vas a divertir –sonrió el joven colocando su mano en la cintura de la chica.

Sherry se horrorizó al ver que otro de los jóvenes llevaba una cámara para grabar la atrocidad que iban a hacer, para recordarlo con orgullo… la chica cerró los ojos mientras lloraba para intentar vivir la situación lo menos posible, aunque sería imposible ignorar como aquellas manos tocaban su cuerpo como si fuera un objeto…

Se escuchó un disparo que asustó aquel grupo de hombres.

–Largaos –se escuchó una voz fría.

–¿De qué vas tío…? –preguntó el líder del grupo mientras los demás soltaban a la chica.

Se volvió a escuchar otro disparo y esta vez respondió un gemido, al parecer hirió a uno de la banda. El grupo levantaron a su amigo herido y salieron de allí corriendo, en el fondo eran unos cobardes.

Sherry aún se encontraba sentada en el suelo bajo la lluvia con la cabeza agachada, estaba en estado de _shock_ , nunca se había sentido tan desprotegida.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó el hombre ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla.

La chica levantó la vista.

–Gin… –respondió ella aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

–Vayámonos de aquí –dijo mirando hacia otro lado mientras fumaba sin dejar de ofrecer su mano.


	2. El caballero negro

**II**

Después de aquel horrible altercado ambos se dirigieron al auto de Gin donde les esperaba Vodka vigilándolos. El hombre de negro abrió la puerta para ayudar a la chica a colocarse en el asiento de atrás.

–Gracias… –murmuró Sherry para romper el silencio que había en el Porsche.

–Has tenido suerte de que Gin pasara por aquí, cerca del laboratorio de la organización, al enterarse de que no habías llegado a casa –explicó Vodka, mirando a la chica desde el espejo retrovisor provocando que Sherry sonriera avergonzada, agachando la cabeza para no mirar ninguno de los dos hombres… ¿Tan vigilada estaba?

Apretó sus manos en la falda aún empapada, no tenía que llorar, ya había pasado todo, respiró profundamente escuchando como Gin y Vodka conversaban entre sí.

–Vodka necesito que acabes el soborno con el director de la empresa informática SysAdm.

–¿Ahora?

–Sí, quedé con él hace unos minutos, pero tengo que llevar a esta niña a su hogar –explicó Gin sin dejar de mirar fríamente la carretera –. Anokata no debe de enterarse de lo que acaba de ocurrir, así que ni se te ocurra irte de la lengua…

Su compañero de negro asintió con la cabeza viendo como su superior iba parando su auto cerca de la acera.

–La maleta está en el maletero –explicó Gin tecleando algo en su móvil y Vodka salía del auto abriendo su paraguas para no mojarse –. Sherry siéntate delante –ordenó.

Éste cogió la maleta del auto y cerró el maletero mientras la mujer se colocaba en el asiento del copiloto, finalmente Gin arrancó de nuevo.

Fue un viaje tranquilo. Ningunos de los dos hablaron pero no había tensión en el ambiente. Sherry no miró en ningún momento a Gin, tenía el miedo aún metido en el cuerpo y tardaría en desaparecer… no deseaba que nadie viviera lo que había vivido ella esa noche.

Ella tampoco se lo explicaría a nadie, ni a su propia hermana, no quería que se asustara y sus ansias de sacarla de esa Organización aumentara.

A los pocos minutos se hallaban cerca del bloque de pisos donde ella vivía, pero la joven científica ya no aguanto más, poco a poco sentía como sus ojos se humedecían y su garganta se cerraba de la presión.

 _''¿Por qué quiero llorar?, no debo…''_ pensó pero unas finas lágrimas caían lentamente sobre sus mejillas.

Gin aparcó cerca de la puerta del edificio, aunque Sherry no se dio cuenta al tener los ojos cerrados, llorando en silencio.

El hombre se acercó a ella poniendo su mano en su brazo, mirándola fijamente durante unos instantes. Bajó más allá de la muñeca y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acercando su rostro al suyo.

La joven abrió un poco sus ojos húmedos al sentir la cálida mano de Gin, pero aún así no le miró directamente, sollozando un par de veces.

–Sherry… –murmuró Gin acariciando los labios de la joven, sin recibir ninguna respuesta, solo más lágrimas y sollozos.

Se acercó más a ella y juntó sus labios con los suyos, la chica cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquella extraña sensación. El silencio se apoderó del ambiente del Porsche, sentía como los cabellos de Gin acariciaba su cara, eran tan suaves…

Gin se estrecho más a ella sin separarse de aquel beso. Con una de sus manos rodeaba la cintura de la chica y la dirigía por dentro de su camisa. Sherry reaccionó enseguida abriendo sus ojos, apartándose rápidamente de él.

–Gracias por todo de verdad… –susurró recogiendo sus cosas para salir de ese auto lo más rápido posible. Sin mirar atrás entró en el edificio llegando a su apartamento en cuestión de segundos.

No dio ningún paso más, se sentó en el suelo apoyada en la puerta mientras colocaba sus dedos en sus labios.

 _''Ese beso me ha quitado la tristeza y las ganas de llorar…''_ Pensó sin poderse enfadar con Gin, escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas. Deseaba tanto ver a Akemi para sentirse segura, pero no podía desde que ocurrió _aquello_ …


	3. Daños colaterales

**III**

 _Aquello_ , fue una batalla entre dos organizaciones… y todo por el sucio dinero…

Akemi bajo las órdenes de un alto cargo atracó a uno de los bancos más grandes de Japón, logrando el dinero fácilmente juntamente con otros miembros de la Organización Negra.

Lo que no sabían es que otra Organización enemiga, también planeaban atracar el mismo banco, pero estos llegaron demasiado tarde… tomándoselo como un asunto personal. Al día siguiente interceptaron a Akemi pero también raptaron a Sherry que se encontraba por casualidad en su hogar. Ataron a Sherry mientras observaba horrorizada como obligaban a Akemi a hablar, decirles donde estaba el maldito dinero.

Ella no respondía ya que si hablaba y perdía el dinero la Organización Negra la mataría por traidora… finalmente cuando pensaban las dos hermanas que todo estaba perdido apareció Gin con Vodka y Vermouth salvándolas de la situación, pero desgraciadamente Sherry salió mal herida…

Pero por suerte todo volvió a la normalidad aunque Sherry tuvo que pasar unos días en el hospital donde su hermana le hacía compañía día y noche…

–Lo siento tanto –susurró Akemi por quinta vez sentada en la cama de Sherry.

–Tonta, si no hubiera estado ahí el disparo lo habrías recibido tú… además así me he quitado unos días de trabajo de encima.

–¿Te van mal los experimentos?

–Sí… –asintió Sherry con la cabeza –. El fármaco que tengo que hacer acaba matando a todos los ratones de laboratorio…

–Pues examínalos para ver que ha fallado…

–Ese es el problema… –negaba triste con la cabeza –. No deja signos ni síntomas, es un veneno totalmente transparente, parece que mueres de forma natural…

–Shiho estás creando algo peligroso…

–No te preocupes, está cerrado en un lugar seguro que yo solo conozco y solo hay una llave –sonrió Sherry mientras mostraba una cadena con una pequeña llave que llevaba como collar.

Akemi suspiró con la cabeza agachada, se notaba que se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

–Shiho no se si te lo han explicado, pero por culpa de lo que ha ocurrido, me prohíben que este contigo…

Sherry se sorprendió.

–¡¿Por qué?! ¡Hay muchas Organizaciones enemigas es normal que me atacaran!

–Ya pero el problema es que te atacaron por mi culpa, no quieren que te veas envuelta en problemas de los trabajadores de bajo rango…

Las lágrimas salieron lentamente de los ojos de Akemi.

–Akemi…

–Hoy será la última vez que me veas, no podré acercarme a ti ya que nos pondrán extrema vigilancia a ambas, es peligroso –intentó sonreír quitándose las lágrimas con su mano –. Pero al menos me podrás llamar, podría haber sido peor…

Shiho abrazó a su hermana con cariño.

–Tonta, ya encontraremos alguna manera de vernos, ya lo verás.

–No –negó con la cabeza –. Shiho hemos estado muchos años sin vernos y no quiero que mueras por mi culpa, aún estaré bien sabiendo que estás en Beika sana y salva…

–Pero…

–Te prometo que algún día saldremos de esta Organización… –interrumpió su hermana levantándose para coger sus cosas –. Ya te llamaré por las noches.

Sherry sonrió tristemente, sabía que poco podía hacer.

–Esperaré con ansias esas llamadas –contestó viendo como su hermana abría la puerta de la habitación para salir.

–Shiho… –murmuró como si se recordara de algo y se giró mirándola seriamente.

–¿Sí?

–No te enamores de Gin, por favor, acabaras sufriendo –explicó sin rodeos Akemi –. Él no ama a nadie, si no es por interés…

–¿A qué viene eso? –preguntó Sherry confusa.

–Susurraste su nombre cuando te quedaste inconsciente…

–¿A sí? –murmuró Sherry avergonzada –. Sería cuando intentaba recordar su número de teléfono, además ¿Yo y Gin? Que ideas más raras tienes.

Akemi sonrió algo más tranquila.

–Cuídate Shiho…

–Ya lograré alguna manera de verte –sacó la lengua.

–No seas tonta.

Le había mentido, sí sentía algo por él, desde que la salvó su manera de verle cambió completamente, aunque su mente gritara mil veces que no lo hiciera.

El despertador sonó despertando a Sherry, al parecer se había dormido apoyada en la puerta con la ropa aún empapada.


	4. Ojos vigilantes

**IV**

Un pequeño frasco de cristal cayó directamente hacia el suelo sin posibilidades de ser cogido en el último instante, aquel pequeño estruendo llamó la atención de los científicos que se hallaban en ese mismo laboratorio.

–¿Tengo que quedarme hasta tan tarde? –preguntó Sherry horrorizada mientras se agachaba para coger los restos del frasco, por suerte el recipiente estaba vacío.

–Sí, el jefe quiere que recuperes las horas que has perdido en el hospital –explicó uno de los científicos –. Vodka me pidió que te avisara.

–Yo…

–Venga, no te preocupes si no puedes avanzar por las noches pasas los apuntes al ordenador –animó el joven llamado Gene –. No estás sola en este experimento, nosotros avanzaremos por tí.

Sherry sonrió, al menos había buena gente en aquel lugar.

–Gracias, te lo agradezco.

El chico se alejó mientras Sherry dejaba la pequeña libreta donde había colocado los cristales. En verdad no le preocupaba pasar más horas con el experimento del fármaco, el problema era el volver a sola a casa a esas horas…

Aún no se había recuperado de aquel susto por llamarlo de alguna manera, se sentía desprotegida y saber que tenía que volver sola sobre las cuatro de la madrugada a su apartamento le horrorizaba. Sherry negó con la cabeza no iba a volver a suceder…

–Sherry –se escuchó una voz detrás de la chica.

Sherry se giró, era el mismo científico de antes.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Te veo preocupada, ¿Quieres que pida que alguien te espere a la noche para no ir sola?

Sherry negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

–No te preocupes, estoy bien –mintió.

–¿Seguro?

–¡Que sí! –bromeó Sherry dirigiéndose al otro lado del laboratorio para continuar con sus experimentos.

Todo el día ocurrió con normalidad;

Como siempre la droga había fallado matando a todos los ratones, horrorizada, la escondió en uno de los cajones ocultos de su escritorio. Apuntó los pocos errores que conocía en la computadora… continuó haciendo pruebas mientras sus compañeros se marchaban uno a uno, dejándola finalmente sola con el tímido sonido del reloj que se encontraba en la pared avanzando sus agujas lentamente.

A las pocas horas Sherry se sentó encima de una de las mesas esperando que pasara los últimos cinco minutos para poder salir y ser libre mientras movía las piernas a causa de los nervios.

'' _Parezco tonta, solo pasó una vez y no ocurrió nada… ¿Por qué tanto miedo?_ '' Pensó la chica en parte para animarse, cogiendo finalmente sus cosas y saliendo de allí sin pensárselo dos veces.

En el exterior hacía bastante frío, como aquella noche pero sin lluvia… Sherry cerró los ojos, aquella imagen volvió a su cabeza, se abrazó a si misma sintiendo aquella desagradable sensación de varias manos tocándola provocándole un escalofrío, deseaba tanto olvidarlo…

Empezó a caminar por las oscuras y solitarias calles de Beika, todo estaba en calma pero había un problema que no animaba demasiado a Sherry: Se sentía totalmente observada, una extraña sensación se clavaba en su espalda girándose al instante mientras respiraba profundamente, pero no había nadie detrás de ella…

'' _Esto me pasa por pensar demasiado sobre el tema…_ '' pensó Sherry volviendo a caminar, alegrándose al ver que llegaba a una de las calles más concurridas. Llegó sana y salva a su apartamento, sonrió, estaba orgullosa de si misma por superar aquel miedo ella sola. El teléfono empezó a sonar.

–Hola Akemi… –saludó un poco cansada sabiendo que era ella.

–¿Se puede saber de donde vienes a estas horas?

–Horas extras… –murmuró sentándose en su cálida cama y se quitaba el calzado para estar más cómoda.

No llegaba a imaginarse que ocurría cerca de los laboratorios de la Organización…

–¿Ves? –susurró una sombra sonriente –, te dije que ahí trabajaba.

–Dejaremos que la chica se confíe –contestó otra sombra apoyada en una de las paredes de un edificio alejado.

–¿Por qué no la hemos seguido?

–Porque si la seguíamos teníamos el riesgo de encontrarle y él lleva arma, ella no.

–¿No deberíamos de dejarla en paz? –preguntó una tercera sombra.

–No, voy a vengarme de lo que le hizo ese cabrón a Hiroto… –murmuró el que parecía líder del grupo recordando como Gin disparaba a su compañero y este no sobrevivía –, además parece que al tío ese le interesa bastante la chica.


	5. Perseguida

**V**

Los días fueron pasando y con ello la normalidad, como dicen, el tiempo lo cura todo. Las noches que Sherry tenía que volver a casa eran tranquilas, sin mal ambiente, provocando que volviera la confianza en ella y disfrutara incluso del paseo nocturno… durante el día trabajaba con más tranquilidad, a parte de que no volvió a ver a Gin desde aquel incidente. Sabía que estaba en varias misiones importantes con Vodka y otros altos cargos, matando a traidores y sobornando a altos cargos de la sociedad.

Sherry cerró la puerta del laboratorio con llave, otro días más había acabado. Cada vez le quedaba menos horas extras que hacer. Bajó las escaleras con suma tranquilidad mientras guardaba las llaves en su bolso negro, al llegar a la calle sintió un extraño ambiente… El mismo que sintió cuando pensaba que era observada, a Sherry no le hizo mucha gracia, cuanto antes llegara a las calles más concurridas mejor, al doblar la esquina empezó a escuchar varios pasos detrás de ella.

Seguramente era su imaginación, comenzó a caminar más deprisa. Pero esos pasos también aceleraron a la misma velocidad que Sherry. Volvió a acelerar para ver que ocurría lo mismo.

 _No era su imaginación la estaban siguiendo._

Se escucharon varias risas que la chica desgraciadamente conocía bastante bien. ¿Sabían donde trabajaba?

El pánico que había desaparecido en aquellos días envolvió su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, pero por suerte no se quedó paralizada si no que empezó a correr provocando que esos pasos también corrieran tras ella, la chica al cabo de unos minutos sentía como empezaba a cansarse… esta vez si que estaba sola.

Chocó contra alguien provocando que cayera al suelo y que esos pasos, muy detrás de ella, cesaran.

–Shiho –murmuró Akemi sorprendida ayudando a levantarl, acercándola a su blanco coche –, ¿Por qué vienes corriendo?

Sherry abrazó a la chica que la había salvado sin parar de llorar, mientras su hermana la intentaba tranquilizar con una sonrisa y decirle que estaba a salvo, cuando quiso darse cuenta ya se hallaba en la habitación de su hermana, en su cama, en el suelo se encontraba Akemi sentada, sin soltarle en ningún momento la mano.

–Al final te dormiste –sacó la lengua Akemi mientras lo explicaba viendo como Sherry se incorporaba –. No quería despertarte ya que por fin habías parado de llorar.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Sherry sin soltar la mano de su hermana –, Será mejor que me vaya, no es buena idea que nos veamos.

Akemi asintió con la cabeza.

–Tienes razón, pero entiende no puedo dejarte ir así, ¿Me vas a explicar que ha pasado? –preguntó seriamente, sentándose con calma a su lado –, y no me vengas con el nada, porque estabas aterrorizada.

–Akemi –susurró, no quería preocuparla.

–¿Es Gin?¿Te ha hecho algo?

Shiho negó con la cabeza.

–Todo lo contrario, él me ayudo, pero el problema no desaparece… –contestó Sherry notando como le volvían a saltar las lagrimas, ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado?

–Si me lo explicaras…

Shiho le explicó todo detalladamente, no podía más… no podía ocultar algo solo para sí misma, ya que le destruía. Akemi la abrazó al terminar la terrible historia.

–Claro que me tengo que preocupar, soy tu hermana –murmuró –. Shiho aunque sé que no te gusta que te ayuden, tienes que explicárselo a alguien de la Organización para que te ayude.

–¿Pero a quien? –sollozaba.

–Si te da vergüenza contárselo a alguien pídeselo a quien ya sepa que ocurrió…

–Solo lo sabe Gin y Vodka –contestó Sherry de mala manera mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Akemi suspiró.

–Pues contacta con él y explícaselo.

–¡No puedo! –medio gritó recordando aquel beso, ¿Cómo le iba a mirar a la cara?

–¿Porque? –preguntó, ya que esa parte la desconocía.

–Porque… no se donde está –mintió.

Akemi sonrió.

–Mañana seguramente estará por los laboratorios, lo escuché de un bajo cargo, le dará órdenes desde allí para otra misión.

Sherry asintió la cabeza, solo para dejar el tema a un lado.

–¿Qué hacías tan tarde por la calle? –preguntó Sherry.

–Volvía de ver a Dai –sonrió con dulzura Akemi, tenía cara de enamorada.

–¿Tan cerca de los laboratorios?

Akemi movió los hombros.

–Le ví mientras conducía, fue una casualidad.


	6. Sola ante el peligro

**VI**

 _Shiho aunque sé que no te gusta que te ayuden, tienes que explicárselo a alguien de la organización para que te ayude._

Ese fue el consejo de la persona en la que más confiaba Sherry en aquel mundo. Tenía toda la razón pero como ella dijo en su momento esa persona era Gin o Vodka. Seguramente Vodka no haría esa acción si no se lo confirmara otro alto cargo y por descarte quedaba Gin… pero, ¿Cómo iba a acercarse a él después de aquello?

Shiho se tocó suavemente el labio, ese estúpido le había robado el primer beso…

–¡Sherry! –gritó Generic por tercera vez.

–Perdona… ¿Que decías? –preguntó amablemente Sherry volviendo a la realidad.

–Lo informes de la apoptixina…

–Vaya… ¿Hoy es jueves? –preguntó mientras mentalmente recordaba la fecha de ese mismo día –. Ahora te lo doy –sonrió, aquel científico era tan amable con ella.

El científico dudó unos instantes.

–Es que… Gin quiere que esta vez se lo des tú...

–¿Por qué? –preguntó confusa y a la vez aterrada.

–Ni idea, pero están arriba con otros altos cargos –explicó alejándose por seguridad, en su opinión pensaba que Sherry estaba metida en un lío.

Sherry se acercó a su escritorio para abrir uno de sus cajones generarles, de entre tantas carpetas escogió la más fina. Mientras subía las escaleras volvió el recuerdo de la situación del Porsche… inconscientemente se tocó el labio.

Finalmente llegó al piso de arriba, ciertamente como dijo su compañero al fondo del pasillo se encontraban varios miembros del alto cargo y entre ellos estaba Gin que le daba en ese momento la espalda, escuchando la conversación.

Mediante iba avanzando escuchaba sobre que hablaban.

–Kir y Chianti están entrenándose para superar las 500 yardas de una vez –explicó uno de los hombres corpulentos con su elegante uniforme negro –, creo nunca superaran a nuestro Calvados, siempre será nuestro mejor francotirador.

–Al parecer él está interesado en Vermouth, ¿no? –preguntó divertido otro hombre que Sherry si conocía, era Tequila.

–Si pero ella esta interesada en otro –se mofó un tercer hombre –. ¿No Gin?

Gin agachó la cara y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, como si se mofara de la situación.

–Gin… –susurró Sherry al estar cerca del hombre, girándose él como respuesta.

–Vaya, ¿no es la segunda hija de Hell Angel? –preguntó Tequila algo interesado y mirando descaradamente de arriba para abajo a la joven –. ¿Cuándo llegó de América?

–Hace un par de meses se sacó la titulación que le faltaba –respondió Gin mirando fijamente el interior de la carpeta –. No te he dicho en ningún momento que te vayas Sherry.

–Perdón…

Gin puso su mano encima del hombro de Sherry mientras leía los informes, finalmente la empujó suavemente alejándose del grupo de gente que volvían a conversar entre ellos.

–Te olvidaste de poner los gráficos.

Sherry se sorprendió cogiendo la carpeta.

–No puede ser… ¡Juraría que los había puesto! –susurró mirando todas aquellas hojas, pero Gin tenía razón no estaban en ningún sitio, ¿el estrés estaba acabando con ella?

–Ya me lo darás mañana, sin ningún fallo Sherry.

Sherry agachó la vista.

–De acuerdo…

Gin empezó a alejarse de allí pero alguien le agarró del brazo impidiéndole avanzar ni un paso más, extrañado giró la vista para ver que sucedía.

–Espera… –empezó a decir Sherry avergonzada.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Yo…

–Tengo cosas importantes por hacer.

–Los chicos de aquella noche… –empezó a decir sin mirarle ni soltarle –. Me siguen todas las noches, no sé cómo, pero han descubierto que trabajo aquí –su pulso temblaba –, ayer me salvé de milagro… y seguramente esta noche no van a dejar que huya.

Gin se soltó de sus manos.

–No es problema mío –soltó alejándose de allí sin mirarla en ningún momento sacando un cigarro –. Ya te dije que tengo cosas importantes por hacer.

Sherry observó como bajaba las escaleras, había sido una estúpida por confiar en él… ¿En que estaría pensado? Él era un frío asesino… ¿Cómo iba a ayudar a alguien? Aquella noche fue suerte, miró por la ventana como el sol lentamente se iba poniendo.

 _¿Qué pasará esta noche al salir?_


	7. Justicia oscura

**VII**

Aunque esperes que el tiempo se detenga, aunque lo desees con toda tu alma, el tiempo no parara. No podemos luchar contra algo inevitable aunque nos duela saberlo…

Sherry sabía que no podía estar eternamente encerrada en el laboratorio, tenía que salir e enfrentarse al grupo de hombres que seguramente la estaban esperando en cualquier esquina… colocó su mano en la zona del corazón, parecía que se le iba salir de los fuertes latidos que sentía causa de los nervios.

Era lanzarse hacia el fuego, pero aún así Sherry finalmente salió al exterior, no podía huir… suspiró mientras avanzaba por la oscura y silenciosa calle, el ambiente estaba ahí, avisándola para que corriera, pero ella lo ignoró.

Sintió como una mano la arrastraba con fuerza al interior de uno de los callejones cercanos a la Organización. Sherry intentó gritar pero una mano le tapó la boca con un pañuelo empapado con olor a cloroformo mientras la agarraba con fuerza por la cintura con la otra mano enemiga.

A los pocos segundos los ojos de Shiho se cerraron quedando totalmente inconsciente y vulnerable entre sus brazos, sin llegar a identificar su agresor. La sombra asomó su cabeza por la esquina.

Una calle más arriba había cuatro sombras más que bajaban tranquilamente conversando entre ellos.

–La chica giró a la derecha… –sonrió uno de los hombres, los demás reían.

Andaban unos al lado de los otros, al mismo paso, para acabar con el trabajo esa misma noche…

–No era de extrañar, las ratas siempre vuelven al mismo lugar… –murmuró una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

El grupo de jóvenes se giraron.

–Vaya el cuervo ya esta aquí –rió el líder del grupo dando varios pasos adelante, en verdad se sentía intimidado pero delante de sus amigos no podía dar marcha atrás –, crees... ¿Qué podrías enfrentarte sin tu arma?

Gin no contestó solo encendió un cigarro sin moverse.

–¿¡Me estas escuchando?! –gritó mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia Gin con un puño levantado para golpearle con todas sus fuerzas.

Se escuchó un golpe fuerte y seco, el grupo se quedó impresionado de la situación.

Aquel sonido había sido creado del contacto del puño del enemigo con la mano de Gin, con la que había parado el golpe tranquilamente mirando hacia un lado. En cuestión de segundos el hombre de negro giró su bazo y clavó su codo presionando con fuerza hacia abajo, dislocándoselo fácilmente.

El chico cayó de rodillas sin parar de gritar del dolor, Gin aprovechó para pisarle con fuerza una de sus piernas para que no se pudiese levantar.

–¡Serás!– gritó uno de sus compañeros corriendo con una gran barra de acero en sus manos, pero lo único que logró fue que Gin agarrara aquella arma y golpeara con su pierna izquierda el estomago del chico.

Poco a poco iban cayendo aquella banda, sin posibilidades de dar ni un solo golpe a Gin, mientras tanto una sombra ajena a la situación se adentró por aquel oscuro callejón con Sherry a cuestas.

–¿Ya está? –preguntó Gin metiendo su mano por la gabardina buscando algo –. Pensaba que me iba a cansar…

–Cabrón, dijiste que no ibas a sacar el arma para luchar –susurró viendo aquella pistola con el silenciador.

–Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que no la fuera a utilizar… –sonrió mofándose fríamente apuntándole en la cabeza.

Disparó cuatro balas silenciosas que no alteró la tranquilidad del barrio, cogió la documentación privada de los cuatro fallecidos para alejarse luego de allí. A los pocos metros encontró su auto con Vodka en el interior asombrándose al verle manchado de sangre.

–¿Estás herido? –preguntó Vodka una vez Gin entraba en el asiento del acompañante.

–No es mi sangre –contestó fríamente mostrándole la documentación privada –. Busca por el portátil sus direcciones tenemos algunas casas que quemar.

–¿Hace falta?

–No ha de haber nada que nos vincule –respondió mirando desde su espejo retrovisor el asiento de atrás, donde se hallaba Sherry aún durmiendo profundamente mientras sacaba la sangre de su gabardina.


	8. En deuda

**VIII**

Sherry abrió lentamente los ojos, un paisaje rojo se reflejaba en sus grandes ojos azules en forma de recibimiento, se acercó más a la pequeña ventana que tenía a su lado, un mar de fuego se tragaba con furia un bloque de pisos.

Salió rápidamente de aquel auto negro para contemplar mejor el paisaje, estaba totalmente desorientada, sin poder recordar que había ocurrido con anterioridad y como diablos había llegado al auto de Gin. Vio como unas figuras se acercaban a donde ella se encontraba.

–¿Ya te despertaste? –preguntó Gin, volvía a darle la espalda para observar el edificio en llamas.

–¿Qué hago aquí? –contestó Sherry con otra pregunta pero esta no fue contestada, simplemente fue acompañada de nuevo al interior del auto mientras Vodka se dirigía a otro lugar, dejando a los dos a solas.

Sherry no habló con él en ningún momento, intentaba recordar pero todo estaba tan oscuro…

–Ya no tienes que preocuparte por esos tipos –Gin leía la mente de Sherry, tecleaba algo en su portátil.

Sherry le miró sorprendida.

–Pero si me dijiste…

–Sé lo que dije –contestó mirando aún el portátil y se sacaba los guantes negros –, pero necesitamos a nuestra inútil científica con la mente clara para que no cometa más errores…

–¿Los has matado? –preguntó horrorizada, no se sentía avergonzada por ese comentario.

–Las ratas siempre vuelven al mismo lugar, además necesitaba desahogarme.

Sherry suspiró.

–Gracias Gin… esta es la segunda vez que me ayudas.

–A mí las gracias no me pagan nada.

–Pues es lo único que te puedo dar.

Gin guardó el portátil y miró fijamente a la chica.

–Puedes darme algo más.

–Bromeas… –murmuró sorprendida no se podía creer lo que había escuchado.

–Yo nunca bromeo Sherry.

–Gin…

En aquel paisaje nocturno se escuchó como la puerta del auto se abría y la chica salía de ahí tranquilamente y se alejó varios pasos dirigiéndose a su hogar.

–Lo siento Gin –sonrió girándose para verle desde distancia detrás del cristal delantero –, Pero yo no soy ese tipo de mujer…

–No sabes lo que te pierdes –sonrió con su típica sonrisa fría.

–Podré convivir con ello –se giró sin dejar de sonreír, se despedía con una de sus manos observando cómo Vodka se volvía a acercar al lugar.

Por una vez Sherry pudo volver a casa totalmente tranquila, durante ese corto paseo hacía su puerta, se estaba dando cuenta que enamorarse de Gin era un error en el que temía caer, él no se diferenciaba de esos chicos, seguramente también la veía como un objeto.


	9. La Isla de Bikuni

**IX**

La isla de Bikuni, o mejor dicho la Isla de la Sirenas…

Sherry no dejaba de admirar la preciosa isla que tenía delante, el fuerte aire frío azotaba con furia sus cabellos apartándolos de su rostro. Hacía unos días que los altos cargos le pidieron que investigaran el rumor sobre la alta sacerdotisa de aquel lugar… los rumores hablaban que comió carne de sirena y que con ello ganó la inmortalidad.

La Organización hubiera ignorado el caso si no fuera que estaba demostrado que aquella mujer estaba cerca de los ciento treinta años.

Suspiró mirando el paisaje marino, ¿En verdad existían las sirenas? ¿Y de verdad se podría lograr la vida eterna para la humanidad? Muchas preguntas inundaba su cabeza, si eso fuera posible podría dar un paso importante con sus experimentos, se sentía estresada al ver que no lograba avanzar ni un centímetro. En sus pensamientos apretó con su fina mano inconscientemente la zona del jersey bajo del cual se hallaba la única llave que habría el cajón de la mortal droga.

Sabía que si seguía la cosa así la Organización se desharía de ella y con ella su hermana mayor. Se giró para mirar a sus espaldas, al otro lado del barco se encontraba Gin con Vodka.

 _''¿Es que no hay más miembros en esta maldita Organización que me puedan vigilar?''_ maldijo volviendo a mirar la isla.

Aún así el viaje en barco fue bastante tranquilo ya que ninguno de los dos hombres se acercó a Sherry sintiéndose así un poco más libre, al llegar se dirigieron al hostal donde pasarían solamente dos noches: Era el tiempo máximo que le daban a la científica para recopilar toda la información sobre la isla y su sacerdotisa.

Gin le pasó la libreta para que lo firmara, miró fijamente el nombre que había puesto… Jin Kurosawa. Se quedó pensativa mirando aquella firma, en verdad ella sabía poco de él, ni sabía su nombre real, seguramente ese era uno de otros nombres falsos que utilizaba. Ella en cambió si puso su nombre verdadero, ya que lo utilizaba pocas veces, pasando después la libreta a Vodka.

Después de aquello, Gin le explicó que la dejaban sola hasta la noche para investigar, ya que ellos debían reunirse con algunos altos cargos de la sociedad, que estaban visitando esa misma isla.

La científica asintió con la cabeza mirándole fijamente.

 _¿Cómo podía hablarle como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Tan frío e insensible era?_

Finalmente vio como aquellos dos hombres se apartaban de ella y la liberaban de alguna manera de aquella presión, Sherry sonrió marchándose decidida al templo donde seguramente se encontraba la sacerdotisa.

–¿Mi bisabuela? –preguntó una joven sacerdotisa de cabellos negros –. Está dentro, creo, ¿Eres periodista?

–No, soy una estudiante que quiere investigar un poco sobre las leyendas de las sirenas –mintió en parte con una sonrisa –, me llamo Shiho Miyano.

La sacerdotisa sonrió algo más aliviada, llegó a la conclusión que no le hacía mucha gracia que entrevistaran a la gran sacerdotisa.

–Perdón por mi mala educación es que mi bisabuela está estresada con tanto curioso, soy Kimie Shimabukuro.

–Encantada.

–Igualmente Shiho, te llevaré hacia donde se encuentra –sonrió abriendo amablemente la puerta del templo.

La acompañó por uno de los largos pasillos de aquel antiguo edificio hasta llegar a una sala bastante grande donde se hallaba una estatua de una sirena.

–Llamaré a mi bisabuela, tardará un poco, si puedes esperar…

–Claro, no hay problema.

Sherry se quedó a solas en aquella gran sala, empezando a observar atentamente la decoración y aquella gran estatua, cuando se acercó para tocarla una pequeña anciana entró al recinto. Estaba bastante sorprendida.

 _''Bueno, seguramente la Organización querrá vivir eternamente con sus cuerpos jóvenes no así…''_ la chica bromeaba consigo misma.

Aquella mujer la miró seriamente provocando que se sintiera intimidada, finalmente la mujer agachó la cabeza emitiendo una risa.

–Me llamo Shiho Miyano y…

–Te diré lo mismo que dije a los supuestos estudiantes que vinieron antes que tu –empezó a hablar fríamente aquella pequeña anciana –, yo nunca comí carne de sirena, es un estúpido rumor que crearon para que vinieran más turistas a esta tranquila isla.

–Entonces admite que las sirenas no existen.

–Yo no he dicho eso –negó con la cabeza.

Sherry suspiró.

–No me va decir nada más… ¿verdad? –susurró, girándose para marcharse por donde había venido.

–Bueno como buena sacerdotisa solo puedo decirte lo que veo en tu aura.

–Lo siento pero esos temas no me interesa, yo no creo en esas cosas –sonrió abriendo aquella puerta.

–¿No te interesa saber que lo que más temes se va a cumplir esta noche?


	10. Jaula plateada

**X**

La noche en aquella isla era completamente tranquila, el clima era suave perfecto para disfrutarlo con un paseo nocturno, aún así Sherry no quiso salir de la habitación. Recién bañada y con el yukata ya puesto se encontraba tumbada en su futón, con una mano apoyada en su frente mirando al infinito hundida en sus pensamientos.

Sabía que si salía de la habitación las posibilidades de encontrarse con Gin aumentaba, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ni con su hermana… aquella maldita sacerdotisa le había vuelto a hacer recordar lo que sentía por él, apenas tenía información, solo los informes con las conversaciones que había tenido con la gente del pueblo. Solo quería dormir para olvidarse de todo.

Sherry empezó a cerrar los ojos pero la melodía de su teléfono móvil se lo impidió, se incorporó un poco y acercó la mano para recoger el pequeño aparato. El número salía como desconocido, seguramente era alguien de la Organización…

–¿Sí? –preguntó volviéndose a tumbar mientras lo descolgaba.

–Sherry, ¿Qué pasa con Gin? –preguntó una voz femenina de mala manera.

–¿Vermouth?

–Claro gatita estúpida –se burló cruelmente –. ¿Quién voy a ser?

–Pues no sé dónde está Gin, ¿Por qué?

–No me coge el teléfono –explicaba sin ganas, seguramente a Vermouth odiaba a Sherry –, ¿Es demasiado difícil para ti que vayas a su habitación a mirar? y ni se te ocurra colgarme...

La chica suspiró levantándose de la cama llevándose consigo el teléfono móvil.

 _''Creo que su habitación está en el piso de arriba''_ pensó dirigiéndose a las escaleras del hostal.

–¿No has llamado a Vodka? –quería entretener a la mujer mientras buscaba.

–¿Tú qué crees? –le había molestado la pregunta de la joven científica –, ¿Piensas que tendrías el honor de hablar conmigo si no fuera porque me ha dicho que no estaba con él?

–Mmmm…

–¿Le estás buscando o qué?

–Sí, sí… –no le podía alzar la voz, finalmente abrió la puerta de la habitación de Gin.

El hombre se encontraba asomado en el balcón, fumando tranquilamente uno de sus cigarros, en la barandilla se hallaba una botella abierta, se giró al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Sherry en parte se quedó sorprendida siempre le había visto vestido de negro, pero esa vez llevaba también el característico yukata y los cabellos totalmente mojados, libres, sin aquel sombrero… al parecer acababa de salir de darse una ducha.

 _''Mierda no llamé a la puerta…''_ se sentía avergonzada por la situación.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Gin como si nada acercándose a ella.

–Eh, sí… –levantaba su mano con el teléfono móvil –, Vermouth quiere hablarte, decía que no lograba contactar contigo.

Lo curioso es que al lado del futón del hombre se encontraba el teléfono móvil conectado, en la pantalla se podía observar el aviso de las varias llamadas perdidas. Gin cogió sin ganas el pequeño aparato de la mano de Sherry.

–Vermouth ya me cansas con tus tonterías –contestó fríamente, con su otra mano cerró la puerta de la habitación para impedir que ésta saliera… no le hizo mucha gracia ese gesto pero sintió como Gin le cogía de la mano y la llevaba al balcón.

Gin cogió el pequeño vaso de la barandilla para irse al otro lado del balcón, seguramente no quería que la chica escuchara lo que decía la asesina de rubios cabellos.

–Vermouth, me aburres… –contestó después de beber, Sherry cogía la botella y miraba que contenía –, si no cogía el teléfono era por algo.

Intentaba no escuchar y mirando la botella recordó que no era buena idea estar ahí, pero él había cerrado la puerta para que no saliera. Seguramente quería decirle alguna cosa, además no podía salir sin el teléfono móvil ya que Akemi la llamaba todas las noches. Observó al hombre que aún le daba la espalda y después volvió a mirar el recipiente que cogía con cuidado entre sus manos.

–Te creerás que eres la reina de la Organización, pero ni a mí me interesas –se mofó, Sherry opinó internamente que estaba siendo bastante cruel con ella… por sorpresa, Gin ya no le daba la espalda, la estaba mirando fijamente de arriba a abajo.

Gin cerró los ojos mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza, al parecer Vermouth le había dicho algo que le parecía divertido.

–¿Y si así fuera que? –contestó sonriendo con su típica sonrisa fría volviendo a mirar a la chica que tenía delante de manera lasciva, por suerte Sherry le daba la espalda en ese momento y no lo vio –, Vermouth creo que he sido bastante amable contigo al haber cogido el teléfono…

Se escuchó la voz femenina algo molesta, Sherry quería salir de ahí lo antes posible…

–La próxima vez que veas que no cojo el teléfono no molestes a los demás, porque nosotros si que estamos ocupados y no estamos para tus tonterías –apartó el teléfono de su oído y colgó sin esperar la respuesta.

Gin se acercó a la joven, esta dejaba la botella en la barandilla de madera para aceptar el teléfono móvil en la palma de la mano.

–Es ginebra –explicó cogiendo la botella y llenándose nuevamente el vaso –, te daría pero sé que aún eres menor.

Sherry asintió con la cabeza.

–Hace poco que cumplí los 16 en Estados Unidos, al menos podía conducir un auto no como aquí que todo es a los 21 años –guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo del yukata algo nerviosa, nunca se acostumbraría a tener una conversación tranquila con Gin –, hay muchas cosas que aún no puedo hacer.

–Pero muchas otras si –sonrió pasando su brazo por la cintura de la joven para acercar rápidamente sus labios a los suyos, sorprendiéndola, esta respondió abofeteando la cara del hombre para separarse.


	11. Primera vez

**XI**

Gin se separó de ella, girando la cara con una mejilla colorada.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

–Puedes decir que ellos eran unas ratas –murmuró Sherry con odio dando varios pasos hacia atrás –, pero tú eres igual que ellos.

–Tienes suerte de que no logro cabrearme contigo, si no te habría roto esa mano tan fina que tienes.

Intentó correr hacia la salida pero Gin, más ágil, la agarró del brazo y de la cintura para que no se alejara de él.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par.

–Jefe… –Vodka se hallaba sorprendido al ver la situación, la joven científica se hallaba aterrorizada entre los brazos de Gin.

–Vodka, vete a la habitación de Sherry a dormir esta noche, ella se quedara aquí –murmuró fríamente sin mirarle, respirando cerca del cuello de la chica –, cómo puedes ver estamos ocupados...

–Vodka… –susurró la chica en forma de ayuda.

Pero el hombre agachó la mirada, no podía llevarle la contraria a su superior.

–De acuerdo –asintió con la cabeza cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Gin se apretó más a ella.

–¿Por dónde nos habíamos quedado? –se divertía apoyando a Sherry contra una pared –, he matado a más inocentes de lo que puedes imaginarte, mentido y engañado a las personas que creen que confió en ellas, robado a personas que no tenían nada, sobornado a la gente para no mostrar sus peores secretos, extorsionado a personas que apenas conozco, pero nunca he violado a una mujer.

–Gin… por favor… no soy un objeto…

Gin colocó una de sus manos en la barbilla de la chica, alzando su rostro para ver mejor esos ojos azules aterrados.

–¿Piensas que te veo así?

Sherry no contestó, sentía como temblaban sus piernas, con la sensación de que iba desmayarse de un momento a otro.

–Yo…

–¿Crees que no me importas? –le miraba con aquellos fríos ojos verdes – Sherry, llega a ser otra la que me pide ayuda y ya estaría su esquela en todos los periódicos de Japón.

Miró hacía un lado, no tenía el valor para replicarle. En verdad todos le temían por su personalidad, tan frío y calculador, pero con ella era algo distinto, Gin estuvo cuando le necesitaba… y aunque lo contase a alguien de la Organización, no la creerían.

–¿Sigues pensando que te veo como un simple objeto? –preguntó de mala manera.

–No… –susurró sinceramente sin mirarle.

–¿Me temes?

Le miró fijamente, como siempre el hombre tenía el rostro frío y serio pero aún así quería estar con él.

–No.

Gin acercó su rostro al de ella. Sus labios apenas se rozaban.

–¿Confías en mi?

–Sí –sollozó, todo lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad…

–Bien –alargó uno de sus brazos hacia el interruptor y apagó la luz de la habitación, colocando nuevamente su mano en la cintura de la chica.

En aquella oscuridad absoluta, los ojos de Sherry no se adaptaban, no podía ver su rostro. Estaba muy nerviosa y su cuerpo no paraba de temblar. Entonces notó como las manos de Gin se colaban por dentro del yukata y acariciaban suavemente su piel, calmándola lentamente, estrechándola más a su cuerpo. Aunque sabía que era él en ningún momento se sintió incomoda, todo lo contrario, se sentía protegida entre sus brazos…

Una de sus manos salió del yukata y la utilizó para tomar del mentón a Sherry, y así besarla con más facilidad.

 _''No puedo seguir huyendo…''_ pensó cerrando lentamente los ojos y dejando que finalmente la cosa fuera a más.

Durante aquel largo beso, Gin desabrochó lentamente el yukata de la joven para que cayera al suelo, dejándola solo con la ropa interior.

–Eres mía… –un frío y dominante susurro salió de la boca de Gin que a ella no le intimidó. Colocó sus labios en el fino cuello de Sherry para pasar su lengua en ella, saboreando su presa, tumbándola lentamente para colocarse sobre ella.

La fuerte sensación en el cuello provocó una corriente de placer que recorría su cuerpo, por lo que se agarró fuertemente a los hombros del hombre de negro. Su corazón iba a cien por hora y el calor del cuerpo de Gin la envolvía completamente. Una cálida mano recorrió su cintura y la incorporó pocos centímetros del futón para acceder mejor a la parte trasera del sostén. Escuchaba la respiración acelerada de Gin cerca de su oído.

Sherry acercó sus labios a los de él aceptando ese beso, quitando él mismo el cinturón de su yukata para que cayera también. Ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Estaba muy nerviosa, cuerpo con cuerpo sentía como el hombre acariciaba uno de sus pechos; para disfrutar de los tímidos gemidos que la joven emitía como respuesta. Gin bajó su rostro, lamiendo el rosado pezón de la chica, la excitante corriente hizo que el gemido fuera más fuerte.

Ésta apenas podía incorporarse él pesaba muchísimo más que ella, sus cuerpos se rozaban mezclando su calor y sudor, su cuerpo ardía con aquellos sentimientos que nunca había experimentado. Gin colocó una de sus piernas entre las de ella para que se abriera un poco más mientras con la mano izquierda dibujaba su contorno, bajando las manos primero por sus costillas, dibujando la línea de su cintura y acercándose a las caderas… Cuanto más se acercaba a la zona clave, más tensa se ponía la joven, apenas quedaba una prenda de ropa por quitar.

Coló ágilmente su mano por bajo aquella prenda, mientras con su otra mano alzaba el rostro de ella para que ambos rostros se tocaran. Sus cabellos plateados rozaban la cara de Sherry, apenas podía verla con la luz de la luna, pero si podía escucharla.

Gin juntó su mejilla con la de ella, la respiración era muy acelerada, haciendo que este se excitara y rozara el húmedo sexo de la chica con uno de sus dedos. Ella gimió y la erección de Gin creció. Su inocencia le excitaba muchísimo, le encantaba la idea de catar el nuevo vino.

–Gin… –un débil susurró se escuchó en la habitación.

–Todavía no, quiero divertirme un poco más.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de Sherry, era cálido y húmedo pero estrecho.

–Relájate o te haré mucho daño –movió uno de sus dedos, acariciando una de sus paredes interiores provocando que ella gimiera arañando su espalda. Gin sintió como su sexo se movía, joder, le estaba volviendo loco, quería dominarla ya.

–Lo intento…

Las paredes se estrechaban más ante el extraño invasor.

–Joder Sherry –se quitó la ropa interior sin sacar la otra mano del interior de la chica, liberando su palpitante sexo –, te lo advertí.

La joven gemía cerrando los ojos sintiendo como los dedos de Gin volvía a moverse dentro de ella, tocando todo su ser. Era una sensación tan nueva para ella. Acariciaba con sus finas manos la fuerte espada de Gin, escuchando su respiración acelerada, sabía que se estaba controlando.

Gin se incorporó un momento para hacer que la chica doblara sus rodillas y abriera más las piernas. Se situó entre ellas, acercando su miembro a la entrada de la joven. No podía soportar más la espera, y sabiendo que dolería lo mejor era ser rápido de una sola vez. Un instante después, un grito resonó en la habitación. Sherry se agarró con fuerza a las sabanas, esta vez no de placer si no por el dolor, dolía demasiado. Casi no podía respirar... Pero Gin la acalló con sus labios, besándola con dulzura para intentar que pasase el dolor mientras permanecía quieto en su interior esperando a que la joven se acostumbrase a la intromisión.

 _Se habían vuelto uno…_

Ésta cerró fuertemente los ojos provocando que unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas al ver que el dolor no cedía. No podía gritar, Gin dominaba su boca como el resto de su cuerpo e impedía que cerrara las piernas, solo podía sacar su tensión arañando la espalda de él.

Gin separó los labios de ella, respirando, por una vez la luz de la luna permitió verse los rostros y su alrededor.

–Bienvenida al mundo de los adultos –lamió una de las lágrimas, disfrutando como su sexo era envuelto por el cuerpo de Sherry –, intenta respirar profundamente y el dolor pasará. Te empezará a gustar…

–No me gusta demasiado –se sinceró, todo le dolía demasiado, agradeció que le diera un respiro.

–Te acabarás acostumbrando –apretó con delicadeza uno de los pezones de la joven. Está gimió y un pequeño latido golpeó su sexo – aunque hoy quien más lo disfrutará seré yo.

La chica abrió la boca para replicarle pero este se lo impidió rápidamente con un beso, sintió como se retiraba pero volvía con una pequeña embestida. La pausa se había acabado.

Una detrás de otra, las embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas y seguidas, Sherry intentaba liberarse de sus labios y moverse pero Gin la tenía bien agarrada por las caderas, colocándoselas a su propio gusto. Solo podía mirar su cara de esfuerzo junto a la satisfacción por cada movimiento que hacía. Hasta que finalmente se liberó de sus labios.

–Gin… –colocó su pálida mano es su mejilla, se estaba acostumbrando a ese dolor con pequeños momentos de placer. Gin aceptó el gesto colocando su mano sobre la de ella.

 _Nunca le había visto tan vulnerable, tan cansado…_

Embistió una última vez, con todas sus fuerzas mientras explotaba en su interior dejándose llevar por todo tipo de sensaciones y cayendo finalmente en los brazos de la joven.


	12. Aprobación

**XII**

Sherry abrió lentamente los ojos, aún era de noche, algo la había despertado…

Se incorporó un poco del futón para examinar la tranquila situación, lo único que le llamó la atención fue la vibración de un teléfono móvil, salía de su yukata. Podría ser que estando dormida hubiera colocado su mano encima del aparato, observó de quien era la llamada, Akemi Miyano.

Uno de sus codos rozó levemente con algo que había de detrás de su espalda, la chica se desveló completamente recordando la situación…

Aún estaba en la habitación de Gin y seguramente quien estaba a su lado era él durmiendo. Sherry se incorporó lentamente tapándose el cuerpo con el yukata del suelo, ya cuando estuviese de pie se lo colocaría.

La llamada finalizó, uniéndose a la lista de llamadas perdidas, eran unas cuantas. La chica suspiró girando la mirada hacia atrás para confirmar que Gin estaba con ella en el mismo futón, se veía perfectamente su rostro por la tenue luz de la luna. El móvil volvió a vibrar, seguramente su hermana estaba preocupada por ella.

Intentó hacer el mínimo de ruido posible, sin rozar la piel de Gin para que este no despertarse, se vistió el yukata y salió hacia el balcón sin colocar todo su peso en sus pies para no crujir la madera, cerró suavemente las puertas una vez fuera.

–¿Sí? –preguntó Sherry en forma de susurro.

–¿Shiho? –contestó una voz femenina detrás del aparato –, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en cogerlo?

–Perdona… me había quedado profundamente dormida y no escuchaba la melodía del teléfono móvil –sonrió inevitablemente al escuchar una vez más la voz de su hermana.

–¿Cómo estás?

–No podría estar mejor –contestó sinceramente mirando la puerta cerrada del balcón –. ¿Y Tú? ¿Cómo que me llamas tan tarde?

–He estado por primera vez en casa de Dai, tengo que presentártelo –recordó de pronto la situación –, si alguna vez nos dejan.

–Ya verás cómo sí –no podía alzar mucho la voz –. ¿Ya estás saliendo con él?

–Se podría decir que… ¡Sí!

Sherry miró el paisaje tristemente provocando un silencio incomodo.

–¿Te molesta que salga con él? –parecía preocupada por la reacción de su hermana –, no está envuelto en nuestro mundo, es buena persona.

–No es eso, Akemi, ¿te molestaría si tuviera algún tipo de relación con Gin? –disfrutaba del agradable ambiente que lucía la isla de noche, un viento suave balanceaba sus cortos cabellos –. ¿Me apoyarías si estuviera con un asesino?

Se escuchó un largo suspiro al otro lado de la llamada.

–Shiho… ¿Te ha demostrado Gin que este interesado en ti? –escogía bien sus palabras para no hacer sentir mal a su hermana pequeña.

–Sí, varias veces.

–¡¿Sí?! –no esperaba para nada esa respuesta, ¿Qué es lo que planeaba aquel hombre? –, no quiero herirte hermanita pero no creo que esté interesado en ti, querrá ALGO de ti.

–¿Por qué piensas eso?

–Shiho… –empezó de manera dulce –, Gin nunca se ha enamorado en su vida, ve a las mujeres como simple objetos para divertirse un rato, además no eres su tipo, sois como la lija y el terciopelo.

–¿Crees que no está interesado en mi?

–He escuchado rumores de que estaba con Vermouth…

Sherry recordó la llamada de ayer, por lo que demostró no estaba interesado en ella, todo lo contrario no la soportaba.

–Bueno, Shiho –siguió al ver que la chica no respondía –, aunque él se fijara en ti no me haría mucha gracia… estaría preocupada por ti.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque desgraciadamente he visto los resultados de las mujeres que han estado con él, o acababan llorando y/o depresivas porque las dejaba como objetos o…

–¿O?

–Se volvían como él.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –susurró confusa acercando más el teléfono a su oído.

–Shiho, no te oigo bien –se temía lo peor –, Además… ¿Por qué susurras? ¿Hay alguien más contigo?

–Akemi, yo…

Se escuchó un pequeño pitido de avisó en el teléfono móvil sin poder dar la respuesta, la batería del pequeño aparato había cedido. Sherry suspiró guardándolo en su bolsillo.

 _Esas chicas se volvían como él…_

 _¿Qué quería decir con eso?_

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sin bajar la guardia, adentrándose suavemente en la oscura habitación para llegar al futón sin hacer ruido para tumbarse nuevamente en el. Sherry cerró los ojos esperando que el sueño llegase mientras Gin los abría para mirar fijamente la nuca de la chica.

Había estado despierto todo el rato.


	13. Abrazo oscuro

**XIII**

La luz del amanecer empezó a filtrarse débilmente a través de la puerta del balcón, iluminando poco a poco el interior de la habitación. Eran tan débiles aquellos rayos de sol que no lograban despertar a la pareja que dormía profundamente.

En el mismo futón se encontraban Gin durmiendo, de lado, con un brazo estirado en el cual estaba apoyado la cabeza de Sherry mientras ella rozaba con los dedos de su mano el torso de él.

A los pocos minutos de esa tranquilidad sonó la melodía de un teléfono móvil, Gin apartó el brazo lentamente donde estaba apoyada Sherry sin despertarla y cogió el pequeño aparato sin levantarse en ningún momento.

–¿Sí? –preguntó al colocárselo en su oreja libre con los ojos aún cerrados.

–Jefe, encontré a una de las ganadoras de esas flechas –explicaba Vodka, seguramente habría madrugado y no se había molestado en esperarle, sabiendo que él dormiría algo más de lo normal –, ¿Qué hago?

–Mátala y te llevas la flecha –contestó como si nada.

–Pero jefe… está embarazada…

–¿Y esa excusa? Mátala o la mataré yo –se levantaba una vez despejado –. ¿Por cierto encontraste lo otro?

–Miré en sus maletas pero no había nada… ¿Estás seguro que lo llevaba consigo?

La conversación seguía, Gin abrió la puerta del balcón provocando que Sherry se despertara a causa del exceso de luz que entró de golpe a la habitación, colocándose instintivamente el brazo encima de los ojos.

Sherry se empezó a incorporar quedándose sentada sobre el futón, tapándose el torso con la sabana ya que el yukata se le caía, intentaba orientarse sobre la situación.

 _¿Cómo le iba a mirar ahora? ¿Después de lograr lo que quería iba a pasar de ella?_

Negó con la cabeza para convencerse a si misma, de fondo se escuchaba a Gin aún con la conversación aunque no lograba oír de que hablaba.

No, había dicho que no la veía como un objeto, pero entonces, ¿Qué iban a ser a partir de hoy? Además estaba la conversación de Akemi… Gin no se enamoraba.

Se intentó coger de las rodillas para pensar mejor, pero sintió un dolor extraño. Con la mirada confusa estiró las dos piernas y colocó la mano sobre el pálido muslo, sentía unas pequeñas agujetas pero que no eran dolorosas. Era un dolor extraño… Tenía las piernas cansadas.

La chica suspiró.

Sintió como una mano se colocaba encima de la suya provocando que volviera en si.

–¿Te duele? –preguntó Gin sentándose a su lado y tiraba el teléfono móvil a un lado –. ¿Te hice mucho daño?

–¿Cómo? –contestó con otra pregunta algo sorprendida por el comportamiento de él.

–Que si te hice daño anoche –volvió a preguntar mirándole con aquellos ojos verdes penetrantes.

Sherry negó con la cabeza y después agachó la mirada avergonzada, en parte era verdad, durante aquella noche Gin tuvo el suficiente cuidado en sus movimientos para que no sufriera pero los nervios pudieron con ella.

Gin levantó la barbilla de la chica y le dio un beso corto que Sherry aceptó.

–Con el tiempo te acostumbraras –susurró al separarse de aquel beso.

–Entonces, nosotros…

–No te separaras de mi Sherry –murmuró abrazándola con fuerza.

 _''¿Estaré haciendo bien?''_ pensó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Gin, teniendo la llamada de su hermana en la cabeza en todo momento.

Detrás de ellos un espejo reflejaba a un Gin con una sonrisa fría y cruel sin dejar de abrazar a la joven.


	14. Un diálogo difícil

**XIV**

Varias semanas pasaron en la Organización Negra y con ello llegó el invierno a Beika. Los rumores de lo que pasó en aquella isla cogieron fuerza al pasar de boca a boca hasta que llegó finalmente a los oídos de los niveles más bajos.

–Por lo que veo el plan de acercamiento con Sherry va perfectamente… –una sombra miraba fijamente en paisaje nevado por la ventana.

Gin sonrió encendiendo un cigarro como respuesta.

Ambas personas se encontraban en un despacho de alta categoría, aquella sombra misteriosa permanecía en frente de la ventana, Gin se encontraba sentado en una de las butacas que se hallaba delante del escritorio del líder de la Organización.

–Las cosas no podían haber sido más fáciles, incluso pensé que acabaría rápido… –sonrió maliciosamente acercando el cigarro a su boca –. Pero me confié demasiado, me llevé una sorpresa aquella noche.

El líder suspiró acercándose a un mueble con todos los tipos de licores que solo podrías encontrar en una tienda de las más especializadas y más caras del mundo.

–Pensaba que aún lo llevaba en su cuello, lo vi en el barco cuando nos dirigíamos hacía allí –la indiferencia resaltaba en sus palabras –, pero al desnudarla en aquella oscuridad no lo encontré, según Vodka tampoco estaba en sus maletas… esta mujer es demasiado precavida y desconfiada.

–Recuerda porque te mande esta misión –el líder cogía una de las botellas más caras –, según los informes que me están llegando de los laboratorios, Sherry está creando algo interesante, aunque no sea la milagrosa APTX4869.

Empezó a llenar una de sus copas, Gin miraba el suelo ocultando con su flequillo su fría mirada.

–Un veneno que mata en cuestión de segundos a cualquier ser vivo sin dejar rastro en la autopsia –se mofó, su superior se sentaba en frente de él –, Esa chica tiene futuro, pero seguramente se asustará y querrá destruirla para empezar desde cero.

–Tendrás que lograr como puedas esa llave que siempre lleva consigo, me da igual el método, sé que no es tu tipo de mujer pero necesitamos una de esas capsulas para crear copias –finalizando así su conversación.

Gin entendía la delicada situación con la que tenían que tratar con Sherry, los cerrojos de la Organización, incluso el del escritorio de ella eran especiales: Únicamente existía una llave y cuando notaban que iban a ser forzados explotaban violentamente, destruyendo también todo lo que hubiese a su alrededor.

Gin rió por lo bajo.

–No se preocupe –mostró una sonrisa fría –, pronto tendré bien agarrado los hilos de la marioneta y con ello sabré donde la esconde.

El líder le contestó con esa misma sonrisa.

–Recuerda que tiene una hermana que no te va a dejar tan fácil que la engañes –explicó dejando unos documentos sobre la mesa –. Matarla sería lo más fácil pero Sherry nos traicionaría.

 _''¿Engañarla?''_ pensó el hombre rubio mirando los nuevos documentos _''Sherry yo ya te avisé…''_

 _He mentido y engañado a las personas que creen que confió en ellas._

En un lugar, cerca de allí, Sherry se encontraba en una cálida cafetería, en el ambiente flotaba el dulce aroma de los distintos tipos de café, entre ellos, los de Akemi y Sherry que se encontraba en una de las mesas que daban a la ventana.

Akemi dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida mientras Sherry miraba su café intacto en silencio, aun estaba sorprendida por la inesperada visita en los laboratorios.

–¿Son ciertos los rumores? –rompió Akemi aquel incomodo silencio, dejando la pieza de porcelana encima del pequeño plato para no manchar la mesa, como respuesta Sherry levantó la vista hacia ella.

–¿Qué rumores?

–Me lo imaginaba –suspiró sin dejar aquel rostro serio –, no lo dicen cerca de ti.

–¿Qué pasa Akemi?

–¿Estás saliendo con Gin? –preguntó sin tapujos.

Sherry entró en un pequeño estado de shock, no se esperaba aquella pregunta…

¿Toda la Organización estaba al tanto? ¿Cómo lo sabían? Ellos dos solo se veían al acabar cada uno su trabajo y eso era a las altas horas de la madrugada. Gin siempre le esperaba con el Porsche cerca de los laboratorios.

–¿Cómo te has enterado?

–Entonces es cierto –agachaba la mirada, dando varias vueltas a la cuchara de su café –. Y mira que…

–Cuando me avisaste ya era demasiado tarde –cortó rápidamente la frase que decía su hermana sin mirarla.

–Entonces esa noche… –vio como Sherry apartaba la miraba hacia un lado totalmente avergonzada.

Akemi suspiró sin acabar la frase, su peor temor se había cumplido… durante unos minutos ninguna de las dos chicas habló.

–Es un error lo que estás haciendo Shiho –habló finalmente Akemi sin saber que la estaba desanimando con sus palabras.

–¿No le estás dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto? – intentaba no ser dominada por los nervios –. Podrías apoyarme ¿No?

–¿Apoyarte por salir con un horrible sociópata que mata por diversión? –la incredulidad se hallaban en sus palabras, ¿cómo es que ella no lo veía? –, ¡¿Sabes cuántas vidas ha roto ese hombre?! –se tapó la boca al ver como la mirada de su hermana se hundía en el dolor –, Perdona no es lo que quería decir…

–Pero lo has dicho –susurró fríamente –. ¿No te importa que sea feliz? ¡Yo siempre he deseado lo que tú tienes! ¡Libertad, amigos y una relación! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

–Shiho, claro que quiero que seas feliz.

–Si no lo aceptas no te obligaré –reflejó tristeza en sus ojos, se levantaba del asiento y cogía la factura de la mesa para pagarla –, sería mejor que no habláramos durante un tiempo.

–Te estás equivocado –se levantó también del asiento para seguirla –. ¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir adelante con esa relación?

Sherry se paró al escuchar esa pregunta.

–Puede ser que sea un error –explicaba girándose para que su hermana viera su sonrisa en los labios –, pero de los errores de aprende ¿no?

–No voy a permitir que caigas más aún en ese error, aún puedes dar marcha atrás –cogió el brazo de Sherry para que no se fuera –. Estás a tiempo de que no te arrepientas de todo esto.

–¿Por qué me tendría que arrepentir?

–¡Porque no es amor lo que te está dando! –gritó, llamando la atención de los pocos clientes que había en esa cafetería –. ¡Gin no te quiere a ti! ¡Él quiere algo y tú estás para lograrlo!

Akemi sintió como Sherry se soltaba violentamente de su mano.

–¡No puedes hablar de algo que no sabes! –dejaba el dinero y la factura delante de la camarera –. ¿¡Quieres que critique yo también a tu pareja y diga que te está utilizando?!

–No, porque tú no le conoces pero yo conozco a Gin –veía como su hermana salía de la cafetería y iba tras ella –. ¡Todos sabemos cómo es él!

–¡No sabes cómo es él conmigo! –sollozó en mitad de la calle, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus sonrojadas mejillas por el frío.

–Shiho escúchame, es una tram… –la frase quedó cortada al ver que la situación estaba dando un giro inesperado.

En ese mismo instante un Porsche 356 A negro aparcaba en la acera, cerca de donde se encontraban las dos chicas.

–Sherry entra dentro del coche –ordenó Gin saliendo del auto.

–Sí… –secó sus lágrimas para acercarse al famoso auto de Gin, sin mirar en ningún momento a su hermana.

Gin sonrió de la situación mirando fijamente a Akemi mientras se acercaba a su posición, ella le respondió con una mirada de puro odio.

–Gracias por facilitarme las cosas –le susurró al oído, apuntándola disimuladamente con su arma –. La próxima vez que te acerques a ella no dudaré en mandar una orden para que te disparen, desgraciadamente no te puedo matar pero si que te estés una temporada quieta en un hospital lejano.

–¿Que quieres lograr con esto Gin? –contestó fríamente –. Solo es una niña…

–Ya me encargue yo de que se convirtiera en toda una mujer –se mofó divertido por la situación.

–Desgraciado…

Gin le dedicó una fría sonrisa antes de dirigirse a su automóvil.

–¡Deja en paz a mi hermana! –gritó Akemi viendo en interior del auto como Sherry tenía la cabeza agachada y miraba hacía un lado, no podía acercarse Gin la dispararía.

El hombre sonrió adentrándose en su auto y arrancándolo al instante para llevar a Sherry a los laboratorios y dejar atrás a Akemi.

–Como ves, no puedes confiar ni en tu hermana –murmuró Gin sin dejar de mirar la carretera conduciendo a gran velocidad.


	15. London Gin

**XV**

La tenue y fría luz de las farolas se encendieron para no dejar que la oscuridad engullera las calles junto los peatones de Beika.

Como una noche más, en los laboratorios, solo quedaba Sherry con los animales enjaulados que utilizaba para sus experimentos. En parte le daba lástima, ella amaba los animales. Con dificultad cerró con llave la puerta del laboratorio principal ya que con la otra mano sujetaba como podía varias carpetas con información confidencial.

No le importaba estar sola, todo lo contrarío le ayudaba. Esa soledad siempre era bien recibida, con ella podía pensar con tranquilidad sobre todo lo que pasaba en su vida y está vez le ayudó a tranquilizarse después de la gran disputa que tuvo con Akemi.

Sherry sonrió al encontrarse en la salida el auto de Gin aparcado y corrió hacia él para huir de aquel gélido frió que azotaba esa noche y ayudaba a que la nieve se mantuviera en el suelo sin descongelarse. La chica agradeció sentándose en el asiento del copiloto que Gin tuviera puesto la calefacción del coche, cerrando rápidamente la puerta para que el frío no entrara mientras Gin le recibía con un largo beso que Sherry aceptó sin pensarlo.

–Es información sobre el experimento –explicó la joven observando que al separarse Gin miró de reojo las carpetas que ella se había colocado en su regazo –, quiero avanzar un poco la investigación en mi casa, me da la sensación de que no hago mucho en los laboratorios.

–Está bien, pero hoy pasarás la noche en mi casa –parecía más una orden que una observación, arrancó el auto para alejarse de allí.

Sherry se sorprendió, no sabía que decir ni preguntar, al mirar por la ventana se fijó que tomaban un camino diferente. El camino se hizo más largo de lo que estaba acostumbrado, no le importó, miraba con tranquilidad aquel paisaje nevado y nocturno.

Finalmente llegaron a un hotel que Sherry no reconocía.

Salió del auto y se abrigó como pudo para protegerse del aquel terrible frío, alzo aún más la vista para intentar, en vano, ver la altura de aquel lujoso edificio. En ese mismo momento sintió como Gin le cogía suavemente por la cintura y la guiaba hacia el interior.

–Cada cierto tiempo tengo que cambiar de localización –explicó sabiendo que la chica se hallaba confusa mientras se adentraban y les recibía un ambiente cálido –, son gajes de no caerle bien a demasiada gente.

La suite que le había dado la Organización a Gin era lo más espacioso y lujoso que había visto en su vida, llegó a la conclusión de que ese hotel era de altísima categoría y que muy pocos podrían pagar. Sherry dejó los documentos sobre la mesa observando como Gin colocaba su gabardina negra encima de una de las sillas.

–¿Quieres ver la habitación? –mostró la puerta que daba seguramente a una habitación, examinó como las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaban levemente al acercarse a su lado.

Si la sala principal era lujosa la habitación era acogedora: Una gran cama con dosel de madera maciza de ébano a juego con las mesitas de noche les recibía, junto un pequeño tocador con un lustroso espejo. Pero lo que más impresionó a Sherry fue el gran balcón al que daba paso.

Sin dudarlo salió al exterior, el paisaje era tan impresionante por las cantidades de luces que había a sus pies que le hizo olvidar el frío que azotaba a esas horas. Ningún edificio estorbaba, tranquilamente podías ver el horizonte, seguramente estaban en uno de los edificios más altos de Beika.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír.

–¿También te proteges de los francotiradores? –vaciló Sherry viendo como él también salía al exterior.

Gin no contestó, solo encendió uno de sus cigarros mirando también el paisaje, el aire peinaba su melena de plata. Sherry le imitó apoyándose en la barandilla formada de metal y cristal.

–¿Sabes? –murmuró, observaba hipnotizada como la blanca nieve caía del oscuro cielo –, si desgraciadamente tuviera que morir algún día asesinada, me gustaría que al menos fuera rodeada de algo tan puro como la nieve…

Gin rió por lo bajo, como si fuera una estupidez lo que había dicho y no tuviera importancia.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que morirás asesinada? –tiraba el cigarro.

–Porque hasta los cuervos quieren ser libres –mostró una sonrisa, volviendo a mirar de nuevo el paisaje.

Sherry sintió como Gin la abrazaba desde atrás.

–Empieza a hacer más frío –le susurraba en el oído provocando que ella se volviera a sonrojar –. ¿Te apetecería estrenar la cama con un London Gin?

–¿London Gin? –levantó la cabeza para verle el rostro sin poder evitar ponerse nerviosa, este agachó su cara para besarla, pasando su enguantada mano por las rodillas de Sherry para levantarla fácilmente entre sus brazos y adentrarla en la habitación.

 _¿Como una persona tan fría podía dar unos besos tan cálidos?_

Gin apartó con un hombro el dosel y depositó a Sherry encima de unas sabanas blancas que eran tan puras como la nieve del exterior. La noción del tiempo era algo inestable cuando se estaba con él, los minutos podían ser segundos o viceversa según la situación.

Sherry emitió un leve gemido al volverse uno con Gin entre aquellas sabanas, su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a aquel licor, el dolor había dejado paso a un placer que era difícil de describir.

–Gin… –jadeaba la chica, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, escuchaba como en la mesita de noche que tenía al lado sonaba el teléfono móvil de este.

–No es la melodía que me interesa –dio una pequeña embestida para que Sherry gimiera –, ahora lo único importante aquí somos nosotros –dominó el interior la boca de la chica con su lengua, volviendo a repetir el ritmo mientras se fundía en un fuerte abrazo.

El teléfono móvil volvió a sonar, pero Gin lo acabó estampado contra una de las paredes sin dejar de centrarse en Sherry en ningún momento.

Una mujer de rubios cabellos se mordía el labio con rabia al ver que Gin no le cogía la llamada, había llegado antes de tiempo al aeropuerto y quería que la mano izquierda del jefe fuera a recogerla. Con ira e impaciencia acumulada bajó la opción de llamar al segundo contacto de la lista, escuchando nuevamente el tono de llamada.

 _Una vez…_

 _Dos veces…_

–¿Sí? –preguntó una voz masculina al descolgar.

–¿Vodka?

–¿Vermouth?

–Si, soy yo…

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué llamas a estas horas?

–Acabo de llegar al aeropuerto antes de lo que me esperaba –explicaba la voz femenina algo impertinente –, pide a Gin que venga recogerme.


	16. Nuevo hogar

**XVI**

Un Porsche negro conducía a gran velocidad contrastándose con la nieve que no cesaba aquella noche.

–Maldita mujer, le dije que no me molestara con sus tonterías –miraba Gin con mal humor la oscura carretera –, tiene suerte de que _él_ me lo confirmara si no dejaría que se pudriera en medio de esta nevada.

Vodka miró desde el espejo retrovisor el asiento de detrás, le extrañaba no verla.

–Está durmiendo desde hace horas en mi habitación –respondió a la pregunta interna de su compañero –. Lo aproveché para mirar lo que había dentro de su bolso hasta que recibí tu llamada, no sabe ni que he salido.

–¿Y lo encontraste? –esperaba buenas noticias –, cuando me llamó Vermouth estaba en el apartamento de Sherry para ver si estaba allí.

–No, pero sacó información de los laboratorios, así que utilizó por la fuerza la llave –encendió un cigarro sin soltar con la otra mano el volante –, tampoco estaba en mi casa.

–¿Lo dejó en los laboratorios?

–Lo dudo –sacó el humo de mala manera –, la trajo seguramente pero la escondió, es como su puñetera hermana.

–¿Entonces?

Gin sonrió como él solo sabía hacerlo.

–Si no es a las buenas –susurró fríamente viendo como llegaban al aeropuerto –, será a las malas.

Una atractiva mujer de cabellos rubios les saludaba con elegancia con la mano, cerca de donde iban a aparcar. Vodka decidió salir para recoger la maleta de la actriz, cediendo su asiendo delantero para el sentarse en el trasero, hacía un frío atroz.

–¿Ya iba siendo hora no? –vaciló Vermouth al conductor –. ¿Qué estabas haciendo que no me cogías el teléfono?

–Trabajaba, cosa que tú no haces.

Vermouth rió por lo bajo cruzando las piernas, Vodka sabía que milagrosamente esos rumores no llegaron a los oídos de la mujer.

–Me encanta tu manera de recibir a las mujeres –sonrió acercándose más a él –. ¿No te apetecerían unos buenos Martinis para celebrar mi regreso?

–Lo siento Vermouth –sonrió pisando con fuerza el acelerador para llevar a la mujer a su hogar y dejarla allí –, ya estoy saciado.

Vodka no pudo evitar reírse por el sarcástico comentario de su superior y la cara de confusión que tenía ella.

Varios kilómetros más atrás Sherry abrió los ojos al escuchar el molesto pitido de aviso de su teléfono móvil, su batería estaba cediendo. Se incorporó sintiendo como las sabanas y la manta caía de su cuerpo, dejándolo totalmente destapado.

–¿Gin? –antes de quedarse dormida estaba a su lado durmiendo… ¿Dónde había ido?

Salió de la cama tapándose su cuerpo desnudo con una de las sabanas, quería buscar el teléfono entre su ropa tirada en el suelo para apagarlo, ese repetitivo aviso la estaba volviendo loca.

Un escalofrió recorrió por su cuerpo, fuera del lecho hacía bastante frío aunque la calefacción estuviera conectada. Abrió la puerta del armario para buscar la típica bata de hotel, seguramente a Gin no le haría ninguna gracia que se pusiera algo de su ropa.

 _''¿Dónde habrá ido?''_ pensó cerrando la puerta del armario pero vio algo que le llamó la atención, el techo del armario se sobresalía un poco… tenías que fijarte mucho para verlo pero a ella no le pasó desapercibido, parecía un techo falso.

Lo miró durante unos segundos en silencio, seguramente lo que se escondiera Gin ahí sería bastante importante. Sabía que su desobediencia junto con su curiosidad le daría problemas algún día. Cogió la silla del tocador para acercarla, con su corta altura no llegaba, una vez subida empujó aquella zona del armario para que cayera algo con fuerza hacia el suelo.

La mañana llegó a la suite del hotel y con ello Gin. Había pasado toda la noche fuera y la causa fue el aviso de una misión urgente de última hora juntamente con otros miembros de alto rango de la Organización, seguramente el resultado estaría ahora en todas las noticias.

Encendió la televisión para confirmarlo.

Las noticias de fuertes explosiones en varios centros de correos ocupaban todos los canales. Gin sonrió fríamente, como siempre no habían pruebas que les señalasen con aquellos incendios y confundían una vez más a la inútil policía.

Aunque estuvo toda la noche fuera no se encontraba nada cansado, raramente él dormía, era un lujo para unos pocos de la Organización donde se incluía a Sherry. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación: la cama estaba hecha y no había ningún rastro de la chica.

¿Cuándo se había ido y a dónde? No podía a ver ido a los laboratorios, estaban a varios kilómetros del hotel y ella no sabía llegar desde ahí.

 _''Que mujer tan estúpida…''_ Observaba la fuerte nevada que hacía en el exterior, escuchó tras de sí como la puerta se abría para ser cerrada a los pocos segundos.

–¿Dónde has ido con este tiempo? –preguntó Gin indiferentemente, en verdad no le importaba.

Sherry sonrió mostrando una bolsa de plástico, al parecer había salido a por algo para desayunar. Gin se acercó y levantó el rostro de la joven para observar algo que le llamó la atención: tenía el labio morado y las mejillas sonrojadas juntamente con la piel irritada a causa del terrible frío del exterior… pero lo que él quería ver era su mirada, aunque sonreía sus ojos mostraban una extraña tristeza además parecía como si...

Finalmente la soltó y se giró ya que ella le miraba confusa, no entendía que ocurría.

–Haber llamado al servicio de habitaciones para que subiera algo, solo un loco saldría con este tiempo –se rió de Sherry, dejó su gabardina en el asiento, aún era demasiado temprano para ir a los edificios de la Organización.

Sherry no contestó, dejó cuidadosamente los vasos con café que había comprado sobre la noble mesa de la sala, Gin seguía mirando de pie las noticias para informarse de si había explotado la siguiente bomba.

Vio como la joven se acercaba a él y le ofrecía uno de los cálidos vasos.

–¿No dices nada?

–Estoy algo afónica… –se tocó el fino cuello abrigado con la mano e intentó pronunciar algunas palabras pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido más.

–¿No será porque gritas demasiado en la cama?

Sherry se sonrojó dirigiéndose a su vaso, necesitaba quitarse esa desagradable sensación de frío del cuerpo. Dio un pequeño sorbo, dando la espalda a Gin en todo momento, agradecía aquella sensación de calor en su congelada garganta. El sonido de la televisión cesó y a los pocos segundos sintió como la envolvía suavemente dos brazos para abrazarla.

–Sherry… –la giró hacia él, cogiendo su café con su mano enguantada para no dejar huellas, dejándolo nuevamente sobre la mesa para que le mirase, cercando su rostro al suyo para besarla.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, apenas se escuchaba el pequeño sonido causado por la separación de los labios. Gin le daba un beso tras otro, sentía como los brazos de Sherry, ya confiada, rodeaba con cuidado su cuello quedando así ambos muy pegados.

Gin lo aprovechó para apartar sigilosamente una de sus manos de la cintura de Sherry y acercarla lentamente al bolsillo de su pantalón negro, sacando fácilmente de ella una pequeña capsula blanca.

Con los ojos abiertos y sin dejar de besarla la introdujo dentro del café de Sherry colocando esa misma mano sobre de los cabellos rojizos de ella para profundizar más el beso. Necesitaba vigilar que la droga se disolviera y no dejara rastro en la bebida.

–Acostúmbrate a llamar al servicio de habitaciones –explicó al separarse dirigiéndose a la habitación –, porque a partir de hoy vivirás aquí.

 _Si no es a las buenas, será a las malas._


	17. Despertar

**XVII**

 _Cansancio…_

 _¿Por qué estaba tan cansada?_

Varías semanas habían pasado desde que Gin la invitó a que viviera con él. Dentro de los laboratorios nada había cambiado desde entonces, demostrando así que el paso del tiempo no afectaba a la Organización pero en el exterior, en las blancas calles, se notaba que la navidad se iba acercando…

¿Por qué su hermana no intentaba contactar con ella para estas fechas? ¿Tal enfado tenía por estar con Gin, que no quería saber nada de ella?

–Sherry –llamó una voz provocando que la joven volviera a la cruda realidad –. ¿Aún quieres que lo siga teniendo yo? –preguntó Gene algo dudoso por la gran confiaba que estaba posando en él.

–Sí, sé que tú lo cuidarás mejor que yo –susurró, ni su voz hallaba las fuerzas para salir de su boca.

–Eso es otra cosa que te quería preguntar –observó determinadamente cada zona de la piel de su superiora, ella ya era blanca de por sí, pero últimamente estaba más pálida de lo normal –. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sí –afirmó a la vez con su cabeza, en verdad si se encontraba bien de salud solo era cansancio, como si hubiera estado varias noches sin dormir.

–¿Por qué no te vas a casa?

–No puedo, los experimentos.

Sintió como el hombre colocaba su mano en su hombro, la piel de Sherry estaba helada.

–Puedo continuarlos yo por ti.

–Pero tus experimentos –intentaba acabar aunque fuera las frases.

–Tranquila puedo con ambas cosas a la vez –presumió dando a la vez varios golpecitos cariñosos en el débil hombro de Sherry –, recuerda que sé perfectamente cómo van tus experimentos, casi siempre te he ayudado.

–¿Seguro? –no se podía negar, en verdad le estaba haciendo un gran favor.

–Cuando vuelvas mañana por la mañana encontrarás tus informes sobre tu mesa.

–Te debo una Gene.

Él sonrió.

–Llama a Gin para que venga a recogerte –deseó no haberlo dicho, el rostro de la chica cambio completamente –. Perdona… ¿Dije algo que te molestó?

–No, solo que está en mitad de una misión –mintió dejando lentamente la bata encima de la silla de su escritorio –. Pediré un taxi, Gin me prestó una llave de su habitación por si pasaba algo así.

–Si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme –provocó que Sherry sonriera.

 _¿Porque no había más gente como él en la Organización?_

Sherry agradeció una vez más el haber salido de allí, durante el viaje en taxi no paraba de sentir como sus parpados no aguantaban más abiertos, instintivamente se pasó la mano por su frente. Tenía sudores fríos.

 _¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

Una vez en la silenciosa y vacía suite de Gin, cerró bien la entrada y se dirigió a la habitación sin dejar antes el bolso de cualquier manera sobre la mesa. Poco a poco se iba apagando, arrastraba ambas piernas apoyando su manos a la paredes para evitar tropezarse con los objetos de la habitación, finalmente se dejó caer encima del lecho.

Respiraba agitadamente, agarrándose con fuerza a la colcha, necesitaba tener la mente clara. Su vista se volvía cada vez más oscura, aquel oscuro túnel vencía a sus ojos que se cerraban automáticamente, lo último que pudo ver fue el gran armario de madera que tenía enfrente.

–¿Seguro que la has visto entrar?

Se escuchó como el pequeño aparato emitía una suave voz que le contestaba, el hombre no pudo evitar sonreír victorioso.

–Ya iba siendo hora, su cuerpo ha estado aguantando bastante tiempo los efectos de esa droga.

La voz le volvió a responder, él lanzó una risa fría y baja dando como finalizada la conversación. Colgó el teléfono, abriendo la puerta de su lujosa suite, por fin el líder le había permitido utilizar la fuerza física para lograr así el objetivo de la misión.

 _Su manera favorita de lograr las cosas._

Miró con desprecio el cuerpo de Sherry, iluminada con la tenue luz de lámpara del techo, la noche había llegado hace pocas horas a Beika. En la habitación solo se escuchaba la agitada respiración de la joven que seguía durmiendo.

Se sentó a su lado provocando que la cama soltara un leve crujido por el cambio de peso, rozando con su mano el suave abdomen de Sherry. Poco a poco iba haciendo el recorrido con su mano hacia arriba para empezar a desabrochar la blusa botón por botón, el resultado provocó que se enfureciera.

Se colocó de una manera que estaba encima de ella pero sin rozarla en ningún momento con las manos ni las piernas, observó fijamente el rostro de la joven, parecía que tuviese una pesadilla.

–¿Te gusta la droga que utilizamos para que los traidores mueran en accidentes de coche, pequeña? –preguntó estrangulándola sin fuerzas, no quería matarla.

Sherry se despertó de la fuerte impresión de las manos de Gin en su débil cuello, instintivamente colocó las suyas encima de las de él haciendo un esfuerzo inútil de apártalas.

–G–Gin… –susurró sin aire, cada vez utilizaba más fuerza.

–¿Dónde está la maldita llave, Sherry? –gruñó aplastándola con su peso para que no se incorporase.

–Yo…

Gin le agarró y estiró bruscamente de los rojizos cabellos de la joven, ella soltó un grito de dolor, lo único que logró fue arañarle la mejilla pero él la estampó de nuevo contra el colchón sin soltarla del pelo.

–He tenido demasiada paciencia contigo y me estoy cansando ya de ti, ¡¿Dónde está?!

–La… la tienes tú… –gimió sin aire, sintiendo como la levantaba con fuerza del lecho y la colocaba de pie sin soltar en ningún momento su fino cuello.

–¡No me tomes el pelo!

Gin le echó una mirada de despreció mientras abría el balcón y el frío invernal entraba rápidamente en la habitación. En cuestión de segundos la lanzó con ira contra la nieve del exterior y cerró la puerta dejándola totalmente sola con la oscuridad y el frío.

–Dejaré que se te enfríen las ideas durante un buen rato… –murmuró con desprecio, ocultando el interior de la habitación con una elegante cortina.

–¡Gin! –gritó golpeando sin fuerzas el cristal, sentía como el frío se adentraba en ella como punzantes agujas.

Rendida soltó un sollozo, dejando que su cuerpo agotado cayera hacia el suelo, resbalando lentamente por el cristal y apoyándose en él. Gin sacaba los documentos ocultos del armario ignorando los sollozos de Sherry. Cerró con ira la puerta, dejando los documentos sobre la butaca esperando cómodamente que pasaran los minutos.

Poco a poco la nieve humedecía los cabellos y la fina ropa de Sherry, sus labios morados temblaban inconscientemente, intentaba calentar sus manos con su aliento pero era inútil hacía demasiado frío. Apenas sentía sus piernas que se hundían en la nieve.

–Estúpida –Gin apagaba el cigarro que fumaba, mirando como el reloj avanzaba sus agujas, esperaba que Sherry le llamara y confesara pero apenas escuchaba nada.

No iba a ceder, no le importaba que estuviera una temporada en el hospital por culpa de una fuerte lipotimia si con ello lograba la información que necesitaba. Y si no era así se lo repetiría noche por noche.

Abrió los documentos, escuchando como algo metálico caía en el suelo. Ignoró el sonido y pasó desinteresadamente varias páginas de aquellos archivos. En una de las páginas, algo le llamó la atención.

 _''¿Lágrimas?''_ tocó aquellas pequeñas marcas características causadas por el contacto del agua con el papel.

Escuchó como pisaba algo metálico al parecer sería causado por lo que había caído antes en el suelo y no había recogido. Levantó el pie encontrándose una pequeña llave rodeada por una fina cadena de plata.

Sherry abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar como la cortina se apartaba y se abría la puerta del balcón, se hubiera levantado pero no sentía nada de su cuerpo.

–¿Lo sabías todo? –lanzó los documentos al lado de Sherry y se guardaba la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón.


	18. Verdades que duelen

**XVIII**

Sherry aún recordaba cómo fue aquella noche en que descubrió que todo lo que dijo Akemi era verdad, Gin solo la quería para una cosa.

Cuando se agachó y vio aquellos documentos se sentó en la cama intentándolo asimilar, en esos papeles estaba todos sus datos escritos, toda su vida. El encuentro de aquella noche no fue casual, sabía sus horarios.

Seguramente se lo dieron para que la conociera mejor y con ello sus gustos para facilitar el primer contacto. Además entre esos documentos se hallaban fotos de ella en diferentes escenarios: en los laboratorios, en la calle caminando tranquilamente, con su hermana en cafeterías… ¿Siempre estaba tan vigilada? En la última foto de todas salía su cuello enfocado, viéndose perfectamente su llave de colgante.

 _Eso era lo que quería, entonces Akemi tenía razón…_

Sintió como su corazón se partía simbólicamente en mil pedazos y con ello dos lágrimas emanaban de sus ojos, que al acariciar su rostro caían suavemente al arrugado papel. Sin darse cuenta se dirigió al exterior del balcón, al parecer su mente necesitaba orientarse para no caer en una oscura y absoluta decepción.

Se apoyó en la barandilla mirando aquel paisaje que una vez contemplo con él. Tenía pequeños _flashbacks:_ cuando la salvó aquella noche, los besos y la noche donde empezó la relación.

 _¿Todo había sido una mentira?_

Sherry se sentó sobre la nieve totalmente destrozaba, aquellos recuerdos hicieron que se hundiera completamente, finalmente se echó a llorar bajo la nevada. Apoyó su cabeza hacia un lado dejando que todas las lágrimas de su cuerpo salieran durante toda la noche, a veces lo mejor era desahogarse.

Tuvo tantos pensamientos: que hacer, con quien hablar, como seguir adelante. Todo había sido un sueño, en el que se creía que era querida por la persona que más quería y aún seguía queriendo, tanto, que estaría a su lado aunque fuera todo una mentira.

No se movió ni un milímetro, observaba como finalmente la noche se acababa y el sol del día se empezaba a asomar, tenía tan claro lo que quería hacer.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente pero los cerró al instante al cegarse con la luz del techo. Aquel recuerdo se había convertido en un sueño, ¿Cuando se había dormido?

Intentó estirarse para orientarse pero un peso se lo impidió, poco a poco sentía un cuerpo encima del suyo que le trasmitía un agradable calor sumado por el de las varias mantas que la arropaban. Unas cálidas manos apretaban suavemente las suyas cada cierto tiempo para que la circulación de su sangre fuera la correcta.

 _¿Quién era?_

Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia un lado para orientarse, rozando levemente su mejilla con la suya, llamando la atención de Gin que permanecía quieto sumergido en sus pensamientos. Él hombre se levantó colocando su rostro enfrente de ella, comprobando si se había despertado. Sherry examinaba la situación: la había desnudado dejándole solo con la ropa interior y él se había quitado el jersey, ¿Por qué? ¿Que había pasado?

Finalmente los recuerdos de la fuerte disputa de hacía unas horas aparecieron en su mente, mirando atentamente los ojos de Gin… seguramente perdió el conocimiento por culpa del frío.

Gin se apartó de ella, sentándose en un lado del lecho colocándose nuevamente el jersey, ambos no hablaron en ningún momento. Más bien Sherry era por confusión, recordaba que por fin Gin había mostrado su verdadera cara ante ella, ¿Por qué ahora volvía a ser amable?

Escuchó como encendía un cigarro permaneciendo sentado dándole la espalda, sacó el humo lentamente.

–¿Ahora me vas a explicar el porqué?

Sherry emitió un suspiró, cerrando sus ojos, no quería volver a llorar y menos delante de él.

–¿Sobre qué? –se sorprendió de la tranquilidad de su voz.

Gin se mofó sin levantar la vista.

–¿Leíste todos los documentos verdad?

–Sí.

–¿Sabías que era lo que en quería, a que sí?

–Sí.

–Entonces llegaste a la conclusión de que todo era una mentira.

–Sí –repetía ese monosílabo.

–Entonces –volvió a sacar el humo del cigarro –. ¿Por qué seguías a mi lado como un estúpido perro?

–Porque en esa mentira estabas tú.

–¿Ibas a estar conmigo sabiendo que no te quería? –soltó una fría carcajada –. ¿Qué me aprovechaba de ti?

Sherry soltó un suspiro formando como una especie risa. Gin, sorprendido por aquella reacción giró su rostro para observarla. La chica seguía mirando la tenue luz que desprendía aquella elegante lámpara.

–El amor, ciego, siempre está acompañado y guiado por la locura –al recitar aquella frase giró su rostro hacia el lado donde se hallaba Gin para contemplarle mejor –. ¿Por el amor se hacen locuras, sabes?

–Sherry –sonrió fríamente mostrando todos sus dientes –. Yo no te quiero, no he querido a nadie en mi vida, ese sentimiento hace que la gente sea imbécil y yo nunca me comportaré así.

La chica recordó la frase de su hermana.

–¿Te acostaste con mi hermana?

Gin soltó una fría carcajada.

–No, ella fue demasiado lista.

Sherry no contestó.

–¿Sentías algo cuando te acostabas conmigo?

–No –se levantó al consumir completamente el cigarro de su boca, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación para salir de allí –. Duerme lo que quieras, mañana te irás de aquí.

Sherry al escuchar como apagaba la luz y cerraba la puerta, cerró nuevamente los ojos mientras se asomaban las dos últimas lágrimas que derramaría por él.


	19. Una nueva luz

**XIX**

–¿No te apetece celebrarlo? –susurró Vermouth sensualmente cerca del oído de Gin, provocando que él le mirara fijamente.

–¿Celebrar qué?

La mujer sonrió sentándose de nuevo en su cómodo asiento, ambos se hallaban en la sala de reuniones de la sede principal. Solo los más importantes podían estar allí, ese día solo iban a hablar sobres las misiones cumplidas.

–Que hace una semana que lograste la llave –encendió un cigarro apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del hombre –. Y ahora la mitad de la plantilla de los laboratorios está estudiando la droga y creando copias, hoy te llevarás tus meritos.

Gin volvió a agachar la mirada para ocultarse con su flequillo, el perfume de aquella mujer le empalagaba el olfato. Prefería más estar solo con sus pensamientos que con Vermouth seduciéndole, en verdad odiaba estar con mujeres… solo las veía útiles en la noche.

–Sherry tiene que estar tan enfadada contigo… –rió mofándose de la joven científica que seguramente seguía con sus experimentos en los laboratorios –. Lo curioso que fui a verla, deseaba tanto ver su cara de decepción al ver que había sido tan estúpida al pensar que tú querías algo con ella… –consumió un poco de su cigarro –. Pero estaba tan tranquila como si no hubiese pasado nada, me he quedado un poco decepcionada.

–Vermouth… –apartó la cabeza de la joven actriz de mala manera –. ¿Me ves con cara de que me importa? ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

–Podría hacerte unos cuantos _cocktails_ … –acercó sus labios en el cuello de Gin –. Me imagino que debes de estar bien sediento, aquella niña era muy joven, no es lo mismo un vino joven que uno viejo. ¿Verdad?

Gin suspiró se estaba cabreando de la insistencia de Vermouth.

–Contéstame a una cosa… –murmuró levantando con cuidado el rostro de la mujer y acercándose a ella para mirarla mejor.

–Pregúntame lo que quieras… –acercó sus labios a los de él, quedándose separados por meros centímetros.

–¿De verdad tan atractiva te crees? –se rió cruelmente, apartándose de ella para dejarla con el deseo en su cuerpo.

–Gin –sacó la rabia de su cuerpo, en verdad así es como se sentía: envidia, porque Sherry logró algo que ella no pudo –. ¿No será que te dio el vicio del vino?

–No me hagas reír –se levantó del asiento, sus demás compañeros seguían hablando entre sí.

–¿Entonces no te molestará que Sherry esté con otro hombre no? –intentó herirlo, nadie jugaba con ella. Sonrió al ver que el hombre se paró ante sus palabras.

–Pero mujer… –se giró con una sonrisa que hasta intimidó a la joven asesina de rubios cabellos –. ¿Quién va a querer un juguete que está roto?

La poca luz que iluminaba los altos edificios donde se hallaban los importantes laboratorios cedió a la oscuridad de la noche. Poco a poco todos los hombres y mujeres se quitaban sus ropajes blancos para salir al exterior y vivir lo poco que quedaba de día con normalidad, como siempre la última en salir de aquellos laboratorios y en ser iluminada por la luz de las farolas era Sherry.

Salía con la cabeza agachada y con una carpeta apoyada en su pecho sujetada con ambas manos. Su mirada era fría, seria y vacía. Sherry no sabía que su rostro había cambiado tanto en una sola noche, era menos expresiva, tenía un aire distante… pero lo que no sabían es que también por dentro no era igual, siempre estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos intentando no vivir la vida real. Lo estaba demostrando una vez más dirigiéndose hacia su hogar, caminaba lentamente sin mirar en frente, parecía como si estuviera rota.

Hubiera estado así durante todo el recorrido pero no pudo evitar escuchar el pitido de un automóvil que iba frenando detrás de ella, sintió un vuelco en el corazón. No podía ser, en los dos últimos días ya se había hecho la idea de que Gin ya no le esperaría en la salida… ¿Seguro que era él?

Sherry giró el rostro con absoluta desesperación.

–¿Sherry? –preguntó un joven bajándose de su gran moto negra, sacándose el casco para que su rostro quedara en descubierto.

–Generic.

El chico miró de más cerca su rostro, esta vez iluminado por los potentes focos del auto.

–¿Te he asustado? –los ojos de Sherry ojos mostraban decepción.

–No –agarró con fuerza sus archivos, prefería utilizar las respuestas cortas.

–Menos mal –sonrió echándose el flequillo hacia atrás para sacarse la nieve que se iba posando –. Es que te he reconocido por tus cabellos, no sabía que ibas a salir hoy tan temprano.

–Ni yo lo sabía.

–¿Te apetecería ir a tomar algo? –preguntó algo animado aunque sabía que ella estaba bastante mal por todo lo que había ocurrido, no soportaba que los altos cargos se rieran de ella –, recuerda que me debes una por el trabajo que te avance.

Sherry retrocedió varios pasos inconscientemente.

–Lo siento Generic pero –levantó un poco la carpeta –, aunque haya salido temprano no significa que no tenga trabajo.

–Vaya… –daría lo que fuera para volver a verla sonreír –. ¿Se te da bien hacer el café?

–Sí, ¿Por qué? –no sabía a donde quería llegar.

–Bueno pues como me debes una… –fingía con la mano que pensaba –, me invitarás a un café y como habrás sido tan amable de invitarme yo te ayudaré con tus experimentos.

–Es que…

–Venga anímate –la cogió dulcemente de la mano, dirigiéndola a su gran automóvil de dos ruedas –. Sé que tienes que entregarlos mañana, sé por dónde te has quedado y tú sola no vas a poder –explicó ofreciendo su casco –. Cuenta conmigo Sherry.

La chica miró desconfiada el casco y después al joven, era el único que tenía el valor para hablar con ella, los demás susurraban o señalaban.

–Disfruta de la noche Generic, con mi trabajo te vas a aburrir.

–Eso lo dudo –sonrió intentando animar a la joven, guardaba la carpeta en el hueco del asiento –. Verás que anécdotas te contaré mientras hacemos tus divertidos gráficos.

–Al estar conmigo solo lograrás que se te metan en sus burlas diarias.

–Ya lo hacen y desde hace muchos años –no dejaba aquella dulce sonrisa al hablar –. ¿Alguna excusa más para no verme?

Sherry sonrió débilmente.

–Esa moto mide mucho más que yo –miró de reojo, escuchando el motor que aún estaba encendido.


	20. Una situación incomoda

**XX**

''Que frío…'' pensó Sherry con los ojos cerrados causado por la fuerza de gélido viento.

–¿Vas bien? –alzó Generic la voz para que le escuchara bien por encima del ruido de la moto.

–Sí –mintió en parte, alzando la vista para verle. Sus manos que sujetaban el asiento para no caerse se estaban enrojeciendo a causa del frío –, no estoy acostumbrada a estas maquinas.

–Si quieres agárrate a mi cintura.

Sherry rodeó la cintura del chico al cabo de unos minutos, no podía negarse, el leve sonrojó de Gene quedó oculto tras el casco de color negro con detalles plateados.

–Gracias.

–¿Gracias por darte mi calor? –se sorprendió cogiendo una curva bastante pronunciada –. Es la primera vez que lo oigo, no seas tonta.

Sherry apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de su compañero, seguían avanzando el camino rápidamente, se sentía tan cansada y tenía tanto trabajo por hacer...

–Sherry.

–¿Sí? –no se movió, en esa posición el cuerpo de Generic le protegía del viento que iba en dirección contraria.

–¿En que número decías que vivías?

–En el veinticinco.

El chico se sorprendió, frenando en un semáforo en rojo.

–Vaya.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Que en ese número solo hay apartamentos –observaba como los viandantes sonrientes iban cargado con miles de regalos de navidad –, por tu cargo pensaba que vivías en un hotel de lujo o algo así.

Sherry sintió un vuelco en su destrozado corazón, tan doloroso que provocó que agarrara con fuerza el abrigo de forma temblorosa.

–Lo–lo siento… –sabía que sin querer le había recordado a Gin, maldijo su estupidez arrancando de nuevo el motor para continuar el último tramo.

La calle donde se encontraba el bloque de apartamentos de Sherry era bastante tranquilo, el edificio no era antiguo, seguramente la gente que vivía allí también tenía su dinero. Generic le ayudó a bajar y quitarle el casco, dejando sus cabellos en descubierto, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como le temblaba el labio.

–¿Tiemblas por el frío o por mi manera de conducir?

–Un momento… –recordó un dato importante –. ¿Tú no tienes un año menos que yo? ¿Cómo es que conduces?

El chico sacó unos documentos con aire de superioridad.

–Documentos falsos, Sherry –comentó como si fuera algo obvio, guardando los cascos en el hueco del asiento y sacando los documentos de Sherry –. Según ese documento –dejó la carpeta en sus manos –. Tengo veinticinco años.

Sherry soltó una risa corta, Generic tenía cara de niño, ni de broma aparentaba esa edad.

–Al menos sido una risa cortita –sonrió el hombre acercándose más a ella y acariciando su rostro –. Por fin te he hecho sonreír.

Sherry no contestó, se había quedado en estado de _shock_ por el comportamiento del joven. Le dolía que le tocase como una vez hizo Gin, aunque solo fuera una cruel mentira para cortejarla.

–Perdona –se separó algo avergonzado.

–No pasa nada.

–Si quieres me voy.

Sherry alzó su vista para verle mejor, en verdad quería estar con él pero le quería como un hermano, necesitaba ver a Akemi pero no sabía como hacerlo.

–Recuerda que te debo una –sonrió con esfuerzo provocando que éste suspirara de puro alivio –. Entra que haré el café mientras avanzamos estos gráficos.

El hogar de Sherry era un lugar bastante abierto, tenía los muebles justos para que fuera una casa acogedora. Aunque Generic solo pudo ver el salón–comedor supo al instante que tenía un buen gusto a la hora de decorar.

Una mesa redonda de madera clara se encontraba en una esquina con un jarrón lleno de rosas rojas en el centro, cuatro sillas que iban a juego la rodeaban. Al fondo se hallaba dos sofás blancos con cojines negros y rojos donde se podía ver tranquilamente un gran televisor. Entre la televisión y los sofás había una pequeña mesa donde dejaba varias revistas de belleza y moda.

–¿La hechas de menos? –preguntó Generic al ver una foto de su hermana mayor encima de una estantería, al lado de varios libros de ciencias químicas.

Sherry sonrió tristemente, no quería hablar del tema.

–Voy a hacer el café.

El olor del café se apoderó del ambiente del salón-comedor, a ninguno de los dos le molestó ya que también calentaba la habitación y así se hacía más soportable el frío que hacía en el exterior.

–Sí, te sale bien el café –sonrió Gene al darle un pequeño sorbo a aquella cálida taza, dejándola después entre el papeleo.

–No es para tanto –acabó otro gráfico, su montón era más pequeño que el de Generic –, no hace falta que me ayudes tanto.

No le hizo caso, se acerco más a ella para poder coger otro gráfico para revisar. Conocía perfectamente sus experimentos.

–¿Te has cambiado de colonia?

Generic le miró extrañado.

–No.

–Hueles diferente.

–¿Para bien o para mal?

–Es un olor normal –explicaba, en verdad le estaba ocurriendo con todo el mundo de la organización –, solo me mantiene despierta si hay algún miembro de la Organización cerca.

–Vaya –le parecía interesante lo que le explicaba Sherry –. ¿Desde cuando te ocurre?

–Desde que… –no le podía decir que empezó desde que se despertó alarmada al verse estrangulada por Gin –. No me acuerdo, ha venido así de repente.

Generic observó que no le sacaría nada más de información, se escuchaba el fuerte viento del exterior.

–Ya llega la navidad –murmuró Gene mirando desde distancia el pequeño balcón –. Una fiesta feliz para unos y triste para otros.

Sherry no contestó seguía inmersa con sus gráficos, ya quedaban menos. Gracias a la ayuda de su compañero todo estaría listo para mañana. Todo iba bien hasta que se dio cuenta de un horroroso detalle.

 _No podía ser, mañana…_

 _Mañana le daría los documentos a Gin…_

 _¿Cómo iba a poder mirarle a la cara?_

–¿Te encuentras bien? –las manos de Sherry temblaban y su mirada mostraban terror –. Si estás muy cansada puedo seguir yo.

–No te preocupes, estoy bien –sonrió falsamente secándose el sudor de la frente –. Solo me acorde de una cosa.

Gene suspiró, el rostro de Sherry era como un libro abierto.

–¿De que mañana le darás tus archivos a Gin? –por sorpresa de Sherry éste le estaba sonriendo –, recuerda que se los dabas solo porque él te lo pidió –explicaba con suma tranquilidad, golpeaba suavemente su lápiz contra la hoja –. Mañana se los entregaré yo, como lo hacía antes, además sé que será a una hora bastante temprana ya que volverá de una misión para irse rápidamente a otra.

Sherry no contestó agachando una vez más la mirada. Por una parte se sentía aliviada pero por otra volvía a sentirse decepcionada en verdad deseaba verle, se sentía tan estúpida.

–Solo queda tú gráfico y ya estaremos.

 _No podía ser._

 _¿Ya estaba todo hecho?_

Sherry miró el pequeño reloj de pared.

–Si dices que Gin… –sintió un vuelco en su corazón al pronunciar su nombre –, te esperará a altas horas de la madrugada, será mejor que te vayas yendo para dormir lo suficiente.

–No me voy a ir.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque sé que tienes ganas de llorar –soltó como si nada, guardando el último gráfico.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –se mofó divertida.

Observó como Generic se levantaba de su asiento y se arrodillaba cerca de ella, quedando ambos rostros a la misma altura.

–Sé que quieres, en eso no me puedes engañar aunque intentes crear un escudo –cogió sus finas manos para levantarla de la silla y colocarla delante de él –, no me pienso ir –la abrazó cuidadosamente –. Sé qué necesitas un hombro en el que llorar.

Sherry no lo rechazó, rodeó sus manos para apoyarlas en sus hombros, permitió que el silencio se apoderase del ambiente. Apoyó el rostro en uno de sus hombros, tenía que sujetar la máscara que utilizaba para huir de la realidad. Dos lágrimas destruyeron aquella ilusión.

–¿Por qué me haces esto?

–A veces va bien desahogarse, no quiero que lo guardes todo para ti.


	21. Celos

**XXI**

–Al final caíste en mis encantos… –sonrió Vermouth a la vez que se incorporaba para apoyarse sobre el pecho de Gin, él lo impidió levantándose rápidamente de la cama para colocarse la ropa interior y sus pantalones negros.

Aún era de noche, la luz del amanecer apenas se mostraba por culpa de la niebla que se apoderaba del exterior a parte de la nieve, cada día que pasaba más frío hacía y ni quiera habían llegado a fin de año.

Gin había llegado un par de horas antes de la misión que había tenido en otra región de Japón, había sido un viaje bastante largo pero como siempre no se encontraba cansado.

–¿A dónde vas? –sentía curiosidad, tapando su perfecto cuerpo con las sabanas.

–Eso no te incumbe –cogía su jersey del suelo de mala manera, dentro de una hora tenía que ir a los laboratorios para recoger los malditos informes –, ya te puedes ir largando de mi casa Vermouth.

–Vaya… –se volvió a tumbar, apoyado su cabeza sobre la mano –, creí oír que a Sherry la dejabas estar toda la noche durmiendo en tu habitación.

–Vermouth… –su paciencia tenía un límite y con ella llegaba enseguida –, ya he hecho bastante por ti acostándome contigo esta noche.

–Se que lo deseabas.

–Piensa lo que quieras –cerró la puerta de muy mal humor para salir de allí. Cogió su gabardina con la pistola y con la otra mano sujetó su sombrero negro antes de cerrar con rabia la puerta de la salida.

Durante el descenso con el ascensor encendió su teléfono móvil para mandar un mensaje a Anokata para avisarle de que iba a ir a por los documentos, con la otra mano buscaba su cajetilla de tabaco.

Ya en el exterior encendió uno de sus cigarrillos dirigiéndose hacia su Porsche ignorando el frió que volaba sus cabellos, en verdad no había disfrutado el acostarse con Vermouth… no había sentido placer, descanso, nada. ¿Por qué?

Cerró con furia la puerta de su auto y arrancó el motor sin antes golpear con fuerza el volante. Sentía ira en su cuerpo por no sentirse desahogado, alguien lo pagaría muy caro si se chocaba con él.

–¿Estás mejor? –observaba como Sherry se colocaba la bata dándole la espalda, llevaba los archivos del experimento entre sus brazos –, tenías que haberte quedado en casa para dormir unas cuantas horas más.

–No importa, de verdad –se colocó bien los cabellos a la vez que miraba el reloj de pared del desierto laboratorio, eran las seis de la mañana. Había estado desde las tres llorando bajo en hombro de Generic.

Lo agradecía, se sentía mucho más libre y desahogada.

–¿No te importa que vaya arriba a hacer unas cuantas copias de los experimentos?

–Claro que no –hizo una mueca, tampoco quería que se él se pensase que era alguien tan débil que necesitaba cuidados –. Puedo estar sola, me irá mejor para suicidarme.

Generic le fulminó con la mirada.

–¡Era una broma! –contestó –, haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo también tengo trabajo y cuando antes termine tendré una excusa perfecta para salir más temprano.

–De acuerdo.

Sherry no se giró para observar cómo le obedecía y salía de la silenciosa sala. En verdad le había mentido, no tenía nada que hacer pero quería que se fuera de allí. Se sentía culpable, como si se estuviera aprovechando de él ya que Gin no estaba con ella. Sumergida en sus pensamientos abrió cuidadosamente la jaula donde se hallaban un par de cobayas con las cuales iban a probar sus drogas, cogió una con cariño y le acarició suavemente el lomo, lamentaba probar sus experimentos con los animales. Miró atentamente los pequeños ojos negros del animal que también le miraba con curiosidad. Aún recordaba lo que ocurrió aquella noche, ambos sentados en aquel sofá. Aquel cálido abrazo, esos brazos que la intentaban proteger mientras ella dormía sobre su pecho, sus latidos que mostraban tranquilidad, sus manos que tocaban su piel como una acaricia, aquellas palabras…

Sherry suspiró, seguía viéndole como un gran amigo pero nada más.

 _¿Por qué estaba enamorada de un asesino cruel que disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir pero no sentía nada por el hombre que la quería cuidar y amar? Daría lo que fuera por que su corazón sintiera algo por Generic._

El sonido de un fuerte trueno del exterior provocó que volviera a la realidad, el pequeño animal se movió nervioso sobre su palma, Sherry sonrió con dulzura mientras lo colocaba otra vez en la jaula con su compañero. ¿Generic aún no había vuelto?

–Vaya manera de llover… –murmuró para si misma al asomarse por una de las ventanas, tenía tanta fuerza la lluvia que derretía la nieve del suelo, seguramente el frío de afuera subiría a causa de la humedad.

–Y que lo digas –contestó detrás una voz fría y dominante que conocía muy bien.

Un olor, como el que sentía con varios miembros de la Organización llegó a Sherry, pero este tenía una diferencia: El olor era mucho más fuerte como avisándola de que esa persona era la más peligrosa de todas. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y sus manos temblaban a la misma velocidad que sus latidos.

–¿No vas a saludar a tu superior? –soltó una carcajada, estaba de muy mal humor.

Se escuchó un gran estruendo varios pisos atrás, como si todos los materiales de cristal de una de las mesas del laboratorio hubiesen caído a la vez contra el suelo.

 _''¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?''_ Pensó Generic delante de la impresora, a su derecha se hallaban las escaleras por la cual había venido. ¿Sherry estaba bien?

 _¿Y si…?_

El corazón de Generic dio un gran vuelco, mirando el reloj de su muñeca… ya era la hora.

 _¿Y si se había chocado con Gin?_

Sherry se sintió totalmente avergonzada, al girarle se había chocado con fuerza contra una de las mesas, tirándolo todo.

–Ho–hola Gin… –no se atrevía a mirarle, inconscientemente se apartó el flequillo de la frente.

–Mírame cuando me hablas –gruñó, en verdad no le importaba pero le apetecía jugar un poco con ella, sonrió victorioso al ver como los ojos azules de ella se clavaban con los suyos –, hola preciosa.

–¿Qué haces aquí Gin? –preguntó con dolor, el golpe contra la mesa le había dañado la zona derecha de la cadera, se había ganado un buen hematoma.

–Eso te iba a preguntar yo –se acercó más a ella provocando que ésta se apoyara instintivamente contra la pared, olía perfectamente su perfume –. ¿Desde cuándo vienes tan temprano? ¿Al final le has cogido cariño? ¿O será que tienes que hacer horas extras para avanzar aunque sea una mierda tus experimentos?

Sherry no contestó, no quería seguir su juego. ¿Dónde estaba Generic? se había llevado todos sus documentos del experimento y la apoptixina. Gin se mofó observando como tenía totalmente aterrorizada a la científica solamente con su mera presencia.

–¿Cómo te va todo?

–Bien.

–¿A sí?

–Sí.

–¿Cómo te van las relaciones con los hombres, Sherry?

–…

Gin simuló un sonido de desaprobación con la lengua apoyando su brazo para quedar más pegado a ella. Se divertía observando cómo Sherry intentaba, inútilmente, apoyarse más contra la pared.

–Ya que… –empezó a decir seriamente, acercando su rostro al de ella –, como fui yo el que te estrenó y te enseñó ese mundo, cuando quieras llámame y yo encantado haré que no se te olvide.

Sherry finalmente le miró fijamente a los ojos, sorprendida, no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? ¿Qué se acostase con él?

–Tiene que haberte dolido bastante ese golpe –susurró en su oreja, colocando su mano para acariciar lentamente la cadera de Sherry, sentía como temblaba de puro terror, le excitaba demasiado aquella mujer.

¿Por qué no dejaba de hacerle daño?

¿Por qué no se alejaba de ella y le ayudaba a que se olvidase de él?

–No me toques… –logró decir con frialdad, le dolió bastante decir eso a la persona que más quería, en verdad echaba de menos sus caricias, su calor... daría lo que fuera por apoyar su rostro sobre su pecho para escuchar sus latidos.

–¿Cómo has dicho? –se sorprendió al ver que Sherry le miraba con ira pero a la vez mostraba que deseaba llorar.

–… –no se atrevió a repetirlo, Gin soltó una carcajada.

–Te ha dicho que no la toques.

Sherry abrió los ojos al escuchar esa respuesta que venía detrás de la pareja, intentaba separarse de Gin, este se giró para saber quien se había atrevido al meterse en medio del tema.

–Generic… –murmuró aterrorizada, no podía meterse en medio de aquella disputa, notó como el hombre de negro le soltaba y se dirigía hacia a él.

–¡¿Quién coño te crees para poder responderme?! –gritó sujetándole por el cuello y estampándole violentamente contra la pared, se escuchó como sus huesos crujieron –. ¡Tú no eres quien para dirigirme la palabra!

–¡Espera Gin! –Sherry apareció al lado de él para intentar apartar las manos del cuello del científico –. ¡No le metas a él en medio de todo esto!

–Dime una razón por la que no tenga que matarlo.

–¡El es uno de los mejores científicos de la Organización!

–No me sirve –apretó con más fuerza provocando que éste soltara un corto gemido, le iba a partir el cuello.

–¡¿Qué quieres Gin?! –sollozó al ver el rostro de sufrimiento de Generic –. ¡Si tienes un mal día no lo pagues con nosotros!

–Pues cálmame esta noche en mi habitación –sonrió con suma malicia provocando que Sherry se sintiera intimidada –, haré lo posible para no hacerte daño, te lo prometo –se mofó divertido apretando más aún el cuello del joven, si Sherry aceptaba le provocaría dolor durante esa noche como castigo de replicarle.

–…

–Por favor Sherry, ¿Quién va a querer acostarse contigo? –gruñó, estaba perdiendo el tiempo en ese laboratorio –. ¿Quién va a querer estar con un juguete roto?

Sherry le miró con tristeza… Se acostaría con él, pero si él la amase, todo se estaba convirtiendo en un túnel donde nunca encontraría la luz, o eso pensaba, una leve respuesta apareció, sonó floja pero la escuchó.

–Yo… –Generic logró contestar con fuerza a la segunda pregunta de su superior, Sherry miró hacia un lado mientras escuchaba como Gin le soltaba. Este cayó directamente al suelo, tosiendo escandalosamente.

–Vaya chico tienes valor… ¿De verdad vas a querer acostarte con ella? –soltó una fría carcajada al ver las marcas de sus dedos en el cuello del joven. Cogió con fuerza los documentos que habían caído en el suelo.

Generic no contestó, observó como Sherry les daba a ambos la espalda.

–Entonces te daré un consejo –sonrió al cabo de unos minutos al acabar de ver los documentos –. Hazlo a oscuras, ¿Verdad Sherry?

Generic le miró sorprendido, él lo entendió pero al ver la reacción de confusión de Sherry supo que ella no.

–¿Có–cómo? –se giró para verle mejor.

–¿No te has dado cuenta que siempre lo hemos hecho a oscuras? –encendió un cigarro con la mano libre que tenía –. Era para no ver tu asqueroso cuerpo –sonrió cruelmente mostrando todos sus dientes.

–Mentira...

–¿¡Porque no la dejas en paz!? –gritó Generic aunque no se acercó demasiado, Gin le apuntaba con su pistola.

–Y tú… –gruñó rompiendo los documentos de la APTX4869 delante de él, para lanzar los pequeños trozos al suelo, muy cerca de Sherry –, no la ayudes la próxima vez con su trabajo, puedo matarte fácilmente y que parezca un accidente.


	22. Marcada

**XXII**

Generic miró por décima vez la espalda de su compañera que se hallaba varios escritorios más alejado él. No se atrevía a hablar con ella, ya que, en el laboratorio ya se encontraban casi todos los científicos que seguían de cerca los experimentos de Sherry y estaban bajo su cargo. Aunque fuera un poco Sherry tenía su poder en esa Organización.

Después de las crueles palabras de Gin no había hablado con nadie, tenía el rostro serio como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. El sabía que era su manera de protegerse del exterior, parecer una persona fría y distante pero en verdad era muy vulnerable.

Observó como uno de los adultos científicos se acercaba a ella para mostrar unos gráficos y ésta los observaba con determinación… parecía muy adulta.

–Se te van a caer los ojos si la sigues mirando así –se mofó uno de los científicos que se encontraba cerca de él.

–No la miró de ninguna manera –se protegía de las acusaciones de su compañero provocando que dibujara una sonrisa mientras inyectaba una jeringuilla en el cuello de la cobaya.

–Lo que tú digas –murmuró colocando el débil animal en la jaula, observando como este tenía unas fuertes compulsiones y en cuestión de segundos moría –. Puedes acabar como este estúpido animal si das un paso en falso.

–¿Un paso en falso?

–¿No te han dicho nunca que no debes de jugar con los juguetes de los demás?

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Lo que te intento decir – sacó el adulto un bolígrafo de su bata para anotar los fatales resultados –. Es que no toques los juguetes de alguien tan importante como Gin, a él no le gusta nada compartir.

–Pero ya no está con él…

El hombre se rió escandalosamente llamando la atención de algunos compañeros.

–Que fe tienes amigo –se reía pero de una manera más silenciosa para que los demás volvieran a su trabajo –. Una vez un objeto sea tocado por Gin, nadie más lo puede tocar –cogió sus documentos para largarse de esa mesa –. Algún día volverá a jugar con ese juguete cuando se aburra del otro.

Generic golpeó su frasco con fuerza contra la mesa provocando que este se rompiera.

–¡Qué no es un maldito objeto joder! –gritó el joven provocando que esta vez todo el laboratorio se quedara en silenció –. ¡Ella tiene un nombre!

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe, como si se hubiesen dejado varios libros de gran peso bruscamente encima de una mesa. Los que se hallaban más alejado observaron como Sherry salía de allí sin mirar a nadie y cerrando la puerta con ira.

–¿Que mosca le ha picado? –se rió uno de los científicos acompañado por un coro de risas bajas al ver como Generic salía también del laboratorio.

 _¿Dónde había ido?_

Gene se paró rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor desesperadamente. Solo había más científicos y hombres de negro subiendo y bajando por las escaleras o deambulando por los largos pasillos. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, seguramente habría salido para estar en sus pensamientos.

–No puede ser… –murmuró para sí mismo totalmente horrorizado, una bata con la identificación de Sherry se hallaba en el suelo, cerca de la salida del edificio. ¿Se había ido corriendo de allí?

No. No podía irse eso era una falta muy grave, huir y más para ella, era como traicionar a la mismísima Organización… le caería una falta y gran castigo.

 _¿Y si nadie se enteraba?_

 _Además aún estaba esa gran tormenta mezclada con el frío infernal y el hielo de la calle… ella había salido sin la bata y solo llevaba encima su ropa fina._

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó un hombre de negro, mostrando que tenía más rango que él.

–Yo… –empezó a decir, sin encontrar ninguna excusa –. ¡Tengo cosas que hacer! –gritó saliendo de allí rápidamente, sin pensarlo en ningún momento, con ese tiempo nadie le seguiría, además si la tenían que castigar él estaría con ella… ¿Pero a donde iba a ir?

Gene estaba bastante preocupado ya que Sherry tenía que estar muy, pero que muy hundida y/o desesperada por lo que había hecho, sin pensar en ningún momento en las graves consecuencias que le recaería por huir…

 _¿Pero a quién iría a ver sintiéndose tan derrumbada? ¿Con quién querría hablar?_

 _''¿La echas de menos?''_ Aquel recuerdo le dio la respuesta, Sherry seguramente quería hablar con su hermana que tanto deseaba ver.

–¿S-Shiho?

–Akemi…

Hacía unos pocos segundos que Sherry había abierto los ojos y la imagen de su hermana aparecía enfrente de ella, por el ángulo de visión ésta se hallaba tumbada en algún lugar bastante cómodo.

Akemi sonrió.

–¡Buenos días! –se levantó para abrir las persianas de la habitación, Sherry estaba muy desorientada –, preparé esta habitación por si alguna vez te quedabas a dormir, mira si te puse estanterías y todo para tus libros… ¿Te gustan?

–¿Cuándo me quede dormida? –se incorporó notando como una venda con agua caliente caía rápidamente de su frente para chocar entre sus piernas –. ¿Estoy en tu casa?

–Cuando llegaste venias agotada –explicó volviéndose a sentarse muy cerca de ella, mostrando una bandeja con un abundante desayuno –. Ese chico tan simpático me explicó que no habías dormido durante toda la noche y que estabas bastante estresada.

–¿Qué chico?

–Uno bastante joven –intentaba recordar el rostro de aquel chico que llevaba a Shiho a cuestas, sobre su espalda entre aquella fuerte lluvia –, me atrevería a decir que es más joven que tú… Gene no–se–que–más.

Era verdad, se chocó con él mientras corría hacia el apartamento de su hermana, seguramente se le escapó la dirección y él le ayudó a traerla hasta allí.

–¿No me tienes que contar algo?

–Pues… –no sabía cómo empezar, acercó temblorosamente la taza de café a sus labios.

–¿Le estás poniendo los cuernos a Gin con ese chico tan mono? –preguntó divertida, tapando su boca con los puños, provocó que Sherry escupiera el café.

–¡No! –agachó la mirada –. No porque ya no…

La hermana mayor suspiró juntamente con un gesto de desaprobación.

–Te avisé.

–Lo sé –dejó la taza encima de la bandeja –. Pero…

–Estabas enamorada –le miró tristemente, Sherry se sorprendió por el comportamiento de su hermana, no le echaba bronca –. ¿Porque no viniste antes?

–Lo siento.

–Bueno lo importante es que ya no estás con él y ya no te dañará más con sus métodos.

–No me hizo daño… –mintió en parte, de pronto recordó aquella última conversación –. Al parecer Gin también te utilizó, ¿no?

–Sí… ¿Te acuerdas el atraco que hice que provocó tanto alboroto?

–Claro, para no olvidarlo –tenía una pequeña cicatriz de la bala que le dispararon de recuerdo.

–Lo hice por él –gruñó cabreada –, el muy cabrón sabe cortejar a una mujer, por suerte no me acosté con él, ya que estaba con Dai –sacó la lengua totalmente enamorada –. Además no estaba tan desesperada, ¡Qué asco! ¿Te lo imaginas?

Sherry miró atentamente a su hermana y en cuestión de segundos ambas se sonrojaron.

–¡Bueno no pasa nada! ¡Un desliz lo tiene cualquiera! –intentó arreglarlo, Sherry seguía bastante sonrojada.

–Llámalo error.

–Bueno de eso se aprende, ¿no? –sonrió recordándole las palabras que Sherry le dijo la última vez que se vieron.

–¿Cómo?

Akemi sonrió, ella siempre daba buenos consejos como teorías.

–Ahora sabes realmente como es él, desgraciadamente si no te hubieras equivocado no lo hubieras descubierto –explicaba juntado las manos y mirando el techo –. Siempre va bien equivocarse para darse cuenta de las cosas.

–¿Te ha pasado algo y no me he enterado?

–No, nada.

Sherry sintió como si la estuviera mintiendo, mediante más se iba orientando más cosas iba recordando.

–¿Y Generic?

–Ah, pues ahora mismo está en el comedor, conoció a Dai –miraba de manera picara a su pequeña hermana –. Al parecer no se quiere ir hasta que tú estés más tranquila.

–Me sabe mal por él –el remordimiento la estaba devorando por dentro –, lo hace todo por mí y yo soy una egoísta, me da la sensación que me aprovecho de él.

–Bueno, piensa que lo hace porque él quiere –acariciaba suavemente su fino hombro –, además yo creo que acepta que no estés enamorado de él pero desea ayudarte, me encantaría tenerlo como cuñado –rió divertida en la última frase.

–¡Akemi! –gritó molesta.

–¿Qué pasa? ¡Es verdad! –se defendía, se alegraba verla algo más animada –. Prefiero más a él que a Gin.

–Al parecer no quiere que esté con alguien más y que sea feliz –se tapó el rostro con sus rodillas que estaba debajo de una gran manta –, irá a por Gene y le hará algo como hizo ayer.

–No te preocupes, no le volverás a ver –su rostro cambió rápidamente, seguramente eran malas noticias. Sherry sintió como se le oprimía el pecho.

–¿Qué…? –recordó que había pasado más de un día en aquella acogedora habitación, y en parte lo agradecía, ya que gracias a ello se sentía en plena forma, la Organización la agotaba –. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Se abrió la puerta de par en par.

–Gin ha perdido su rango –explicó Generic entrando a la habitación, lo había estado escuchando todo –, metió la pata hasta el fondo en mitad de una misión, ayer por la noche.


	23. Piedad

**XXIII**

Desde aquel cambio en el que todos pensaban que no iba a tener importancia, los días en la Organización se volvieron un verdadero suplicio.

Enseguida se conoció el nombre del gran afortunado que se había llevado el alto cargo y había remplazado a Gin, era un miembro de la Organización llamado Bourbon. Por como hablaban de él los otros altos cargos era una persona muy fría y calculadora como misterioso, apenas se dejaba ver.

La diferencia de Gin era que Bourbon al tener ese cargo se pensaba que toda la Organización ya era suya; mandaba órdenes a todos por beneficio propio, incluidos los miembros del más bajo rango. La parte de Sherry, los laboratorios, también se hallaba afectada. El nuevo ayudante de Anokata, mandaba a los científicos drogas imposibles para que le ayudase en sus misiones, o quería toda la información creada para el mismo día, lo único que lograba era agotarles con esos extraños trabajos extras. Por otro lado nadie sabía nada de Gin.

Vodka agarró con fuerza el fino brazo de Sherry al encontrarse con ella en los pasillos de los laboratorios, lo agradeció, llevaba días buscándola.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó de mala manera, entre sus brazos llevaba varias carpetas que tenía que archivar en otra sala.

–Tienes que saber que una de las causantes del descenso de Gin –gruñó, ocultando sus ojos tras sus oscuras gafas –. Eres tú.

–¿Solo has venido para acusarme por el error de Gin? –alzó una ceja, Vodka parecía desesperado –. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ahora acompañas a Bourbon?

–Eso no te incumbe mocosa –guardó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, aunque Sherry estaba en la razón.

–Pues si no es importante… –se giró para seguir su camino, ella también era una de las que estaba estresada –, seguiré con mi trabajo.

–¿Sabes que el cliente que tuvo que ver ese día era el padre de uno de los chicos que te intentaron violar?

Sherry se giró totalmente sorprendida, Vodka había logrado le escuchase y para ello la acompañó a uno de los despachos que se hallaba en ese momento vacío. Cerró la puerta con llave, lo mejor era que nadie se metiera en medio.

–¿Ahora me vas a escuchar?

La chica dejó los importantes documentos sobre la mesa antes de sentarse encima de ella para estar más cómoda, él lo tomó como un sí.

–La misión de aquel día era ir a hablar con uno de los representantes de una importante compañía farmacéutica con la que tenemos una alianza –explicaba, era información confidencial pero no le importaba contárselo, la situación era critica –. Necesitábamos uno de sus laboratorios que tiene los materiales y maquinaría de última tecnología en el mercado negro para seguir con las copias de tus drogas.

La científica respondió fulminándole con la mirada, aún recordaba el porque Gin le utilizó.

–Por eso queríamos ese laboratorio, para hacerlo lejos de ti –intentaba arreglarlo –. Ya que Anokata pensó que te podría afectar psicológicamente y te negarías a seguir con tu investigación.

–Ve al grano –le cortó, no quería escuchar más sobre ese tema.

–Sí, sí… –rectificó –. Bueno cuando fuimos al restaurante, todo fue bastante bien, solo necesitábamos que nos dieran los papeles para firmar. Pero de pronto le preguntó si le fue divertido matar a su hijo.

–Espera… –había algo que no cuadraba en esa historia –. ¿Cómo sabía que fue él? ¿No quemasteis todas las casas juntamente con sus cosas y no hubo testigos?

–Sí es lo extraño, yo también lo pensé –Sherry sonrió al relacionar la palabra pensar con Vodka –. Pero lo sabía y nos acorralaron bien acorralado… a las pocas horas rompieron la comunicación y la relación con la Organización, fue un gran golpe para nosotros.

–Pero si antes de ir a ver un cliente revisáis sus fichas, su vida, fotos de sus familiares –explicaba, aún recordaba cuando vivía con Gin como él miraba esos archivos antes de reunirse con ellos en las misiones –. Si los hubiera leído, sabría que perdió su hijo y por la foto lo habría reconocido.

–No miró los documentos.

–¿No los miró?

–No.

–¿Por qué?

–Para él había algo más importante que hacer –le miró haciendo que recordara la frase de ''tu eres una de las causantes del descenso de Gin''

–No lo pillo, ¿Qué era más importante, que mirar los archivos de esa misión?

–Tú.

Sherry le miró sorprendida, su corazón se estrechó provocando un gran dolor.

–¿Qué hice yo?

–Al entrar en su Porsche donde yo le esperaba murmuró algo con mal humor: ¿Por qué se lo he dicho? Lo acabo de joder todo –explicaba observando el rostro de la chica –. Al principió no entendía a que se refería, pensaba que había hablado con otro alto cargo. Poco después, al cabo de unas horas, recibimos la llamada de que te habías fugado de la Organización.

Aún recordaba como salió corriendo de allí, donde poco después se encontró con Generic.

–Como no podíamos ir a por ti ni buscarte con ese tiempo que hacía… él se quedó atento al teléfono móvil para recibir la noticia de que te habían encontrado, por eso no pensó en los documentos y nos llevamos esa desagradable sorpresa.

–¿Dónde está Gin ahora? –preguntó con voz ahogada, todo había sido por su culpa.

Negó con la cabeza.

–Ni yo lo sé.

* * *

 _Quería verle…_

 _Ver que estaba bien…_

 _Deseaba verle aunque solo fuera para que le gritase y se burlase cruelmente de ella…_

La lluvia volvía a caer con fuerza y el frío aún permanecía por aquellas oscuras calles de Beika, estaba totalmente desierto, ya que quedaban pocas horas para que las campanas dieran la bienvenida al nuevo año en Japón.

No tenía ganas de ir a su casa, ni de ver a Generic para que le animase con sus dulces palabras. Necesitaba pensar bajo el frió manto del invierno, todo había sido culpa suya… El error que cometió Gin fue causado por la estúpida huida que hizo aquel día, cuando el estrés pudo con ella.

No sabía hacía donde se dirigía, ni le importaba solo dejaba que sus piernas caminasen automáticamente hasta donde quería ir su corazón herido… en parte era mejor, así se acostumbraría al mundo de la Organización donde no existía la amistad y menos el amor, solo el interés junto con el poder… aunque Generic era la excepción, seguramente él también era así por su traumático pasado, en el fondo eran iguales.

Sherry levantó la vista, su corazón la había guiado hasta el hotel donde vivía Gin y que ahora seguramente estaba al poder de Bourbon. Quedó demostrado que necesitaba más a Gin que a Generic para ser feliz.

 _''¿Estabas preocupado por mi?''_ Sabía que estaba llorando pero las gotas de lluvia que caían en su rostro lo ocultaban, le parecía extraño que en el fondo pensase en ella, después de dedicarle aquellas palabras tan crueles.

 _¿Dónde estás Gin?_

–¿Es que nunca llevas paraguas?

Sherry giró levemente el rostro para ver quien se estaba burlando de ella bajo su estado melancólico.

–¡Gin! –se sorprendió en forma de un susurró, su mente se paralizó.

–¿Cómo puedes ser una tan niñata inconsciente? –la fulminó bajo su fría mirada.

–¿Por qué me dices eso?

–Sabes que lo he perdido todo –acusó intentando mirar el último piso de aquel hotel –. Lo he perdido todo, porque te ayudé aquella maldita noche en que casi te violan… y aún así sigues saliendo sola a estas horas, viendo con tus propios ojos que las calles están desiertas.

–Lo siento… –es lo único que pudo decir, intentaba pensar que decirle pero su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Gin respondió con una mueca de indiferencia.

–Todos te estamos buscando.

–Volveré –su mirada se volvió vengativa –. Cuando lo haya recuperado todo.

Sherry no contestó, observaba como Gin también se dejaba mojar por aquella densa y fría lluvia. Él aún no le dirigía la mirada, se sentía tan culpable, le debía una.

–Sherry –le llamó la atención, sin darse cuenta la chica de que había bajado la mirada.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Te acompañaré hasta tu casa –murmuró dándole la espalda hacia la dirección donde se hallaba su apartamento –. No quiero bajar aún más de rango porque te haya pasado algo dirigiéndote hacia tu hogar o cogiendo una lipotimia por este frío.

–Gracias –sonrió levemente caminando un par de metros de distancia con Gin, no sabía porque pero al estar con él se sentía más segura.

A las pocas horas Vodka escuchaba la melodía de su teléfono móvil, entró al lujoso comedor para coger el pequeño aparato que se hallaba sobre una de las mesas, el número correspondía con móvil de Gin.

–¡Aniki! –no se lo podía creer, después de tantos días daba señales de vida.

–Soy Sherry, lo siento por llamarte desde su teléfono pero no tenía tu contacto.

–¿Dónde está Gin?

–Está en mi casa, pero de la fiebre se ha desmayado.

 _¿En el fondo Gin también era humano?_

 _Aún estaba incrédula de verle enfermo._

–Voy para allí, no te muevas ni vuelvas a utilizar su teléfono móvil.

–De acuerdo.

–Limpia tus huellas del mismo.

–Que sí.

–Borra el historial de llamadas.

–¡Ven ya de una vez!

Sherry abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación al colgar el teléfono.

Gin se hallaba durmiendo profundamente, aún no sabía como había podido con todo su peso durante el largo trayecto. Su rostro se mostraba sereno sin muestras de dolor, seguramente estaba entrenado para ello, pero al colocar cuidadosamente su mano en la frente del hombre sabía que tenía bastante fiebre y sufría por dentro.

Suspiró al ver la ropa empapada y congelada que envolvía el cuerpo del hombre, su salud podría empeorar y ya estaba bastante febril, aunque ya le había visto desnudo le daba bastante pavor lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Desabrochó suavemente la gran gabardina negra que le caracterizaba en aquella oscura Organización. Escuchó como algo caía con fuerza contra el suelo al sacarla de su cuerpo, cogió la pistola de Gin y la guardó en el bolsillo, suspirando de alivio al ver que no había logrado despertarle.

Cogió y arrastró lentamente el jersey verde por su fuerte torso, Sherry sentía como sus pulsaciones se aceleraban al acercarse al rostro sereno de éste para sacárselo. Sus mejillas sonrojaron al ver que solo le quedaba quitarle los pantalones, tenía pensado dejarle solamente con la ropa interior

Rezó para que Gin no se despertarse mientras le quitaba aquella última gran prenda, seguramente no le haría ninguna gracia que le desnudasen totalmente dormido y más estando enfermo, vulnerable. Al finalizar Sherry le tapó con dos mantas y la sabana de la misma.

Le miró por última vez antes de coger toda la ropa para tenderla en el comedor y encender la estufa de aire caliente.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación para que se calentara completamente con aquella estufa, él hizo lo mismo por ella cuando cogió aquella pequeña lipotimia.

 _Aunque aquella lipotimia la cogió por su culpa._

Tendió la ropa en silencio en otra habitación, recordando aquella última noche… no se podía sacar de la cabeza las palabras en que Gin le dijo que nunca se enamoraría, ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan idiota? No era propio de ella ser así. Al finalizar se dirigió a la cocina para mojar con agua fría una de las vendas, tenía que bajar esa fiebre.

Escuchó el timbre de la entrada.

–¿Ya está aquí? –preguntó para si misma, confusa al mirar el reloj de su estantería, solo había pasado unos cuantos minutos y por lo que escuchó Vodka vivía bastante lejos de ella –. ¡Oh, Generic! –saludó sorprendida al abrir la puerta.

–Lo siento por venir así –explicó entrando educadamente en el salón –. ¿Estás bien? Te vi bastante hundida al salir de los laboratorios y pensé que querrías hablar.

–No hacía falta.

–¿Por qué susurras?

Sherry se mordió el labio, ¿cómo se lo iba a explicar?

–¿Y esa venda? ¿Te encuentras mal?

–Gin está aquí, no está muy bien… –sinceró no podía mentirle, provocando que su fiel amigo le mirase con incredulidad y que a los pocos segundos tirase el paraguas de mala manera hacia un lado.

–¿Dónde está?

–En mi habitación… se desmayó al acompañarme hasta aquí.

–Pues que le jodan Sherry –gruñó, mostrando por primera vez un rostro de puro odio –. Déjale que se pudra en la calle.

–Necesita ayuda Generic.

–¿Necesita ayuda? –se burló de mala manera –. ¿Él te ayudó cuando tú le necesitabas? Mira cómo estás por su culpa, te tapas entera para que nadie vea tu cuerpo por culpa de sus palabras, te matas de hambre, no confías en los hombres, vives en tu mundo, estás rota por dentro y lloras todas las malditas noches –enumeraba con ira, agarrando con fuerza los brazos de Sherry para apartarla de la puerta de la habitación –. ¿Cuáles han sido sus palabras de ayuda, Sherry?

La chica miró hacia un lado, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas demostrando que sus palabras la había dando donde más le dolía, en parte Gene tenía razón pero ella no quería verlo de esa manera.

–Lo siento –se disculpó levantando el rostro de Sherry, había vuelto a la normalidad –. Es que no quiero que te haga más daño, te estoy intentando arreglar, quiero que sonrías que seas feliz, me importas demasiado.

Sherry no contestó, solo observaba como Generic la miraba atentamente y como en pocos minutos acercaba su rostro al de ella, ésta cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

–Gene…

–Sherry…

Quedaban pocos centímetros de distancia entre ambos labios.

–¿Interrumpo algo?


	24. La misión

**XXIV**

Sherry dejó el frío pañuelo sobre la frente de Gin, sentada a su lado.

–Ya me imaginaba que tenías una llave de mi casa… –discriminó sin dejar de mirar el inexpresivo rostro de Gin que aún permanecía inconsciente, Gene se apoyó en la pared cruzando los brazos.

Hacía poco que Vodka había llegado al apartamento de Sherry rompiendo la escena que tanto había deseado Generic tener con Sherry. Después de aquello solo llevó a su superior a la habitación donde se encontraba Gin para que evaluara la situación.

–¡No podemos hacer nada! –rompió Generic el silencio de aquella habitación –. Tú y yo somos del medio rango, científicos, no podemos meternos en misiones de los superiores. Nos va demasiado grande, además no estás preparada psicológicamente.

–En eso tiene razón –suspiró Vodka apoyándose en el armario sin dejar de mirar a la joven –. No te creas que para acceder al alto rango buscan inteligencia o fuerza si no que seas capaz de tener la sangre fría en situaciones de alto peligro, puedes caer en _shock_.

–Es mi culpa, le debo una –volvió a repetir lo que dijo ese mismo mediodía en aquel solitario despacho donde tuvo la charla con Vodka –. Además Generic, mira la situación que tenemos en los laboratorios o en toda la Organización, a quien prefieres para que nos mande las órdenes ¿Bourbon o Gin?

Generic se mordió el labio, ahí le había pillado.

–Solo, tendríamos que contactar con ese hombre –explicó Sherry mojando nuevamente aquel pañuelo con agua bien fría, para colocarlo después en la frente de Gin –. Hablaría con él.

–¿De qué? –le interrumpió Vodka, riéndose un poco de ella por lo bajo –. ¿Qué le vas a decir? ¿Crees que te va a escuchar?

–Es la única posibilidad que nos queda, esto no se solucionará solo por arte de magia –su paciencia llegaba a su límite al no sentirse apoyada –. ¿Vas a seguir las normas y no lograr nada? ¿O te las saltarás para poder lograr el objetivo de tu querida Organización?

Vodka no contestó al ver la preocupación de la joven, en parte tenía razón.

–Si no dices de que Organización eres, y nombras el nombre de mi padre creo que si te escuchará –explicaba sin mirar a ningún de los dos hombres, aquella fiebre no bajaba –, inténtalo al menos.

–Sabes que te puede caer un buen castigo y a mí también, ¿no? –sacaba el hombre de negro el pequeño teléfono sin tenerlo todo muy claro –. Es una norma clara, los de una sección no pueden hacer el trabajo de otra y mucho menos si es una misión de la mano derecha de Anokata.

–Hecha la ley, hecha la trampa –sonrió Sherry –. Gin ya no es la mano derecha del líder, a si que en parte me puedo meter en medio. Además creo que si le hacemos este favor él nos lo devolverá, ¿no?

–Que poco conoces a Gin –murmuró saliendo de la habitación, le había convencido.

Se escuchó como cerraba la puerta de la habitación dejando a los tres a solas.

–No sabes dónde te estás metiendo, puede que te maten ¿lo sabes no?

–Ya lo sé Generic.

–Yo no me voy a meter en esto, no quiero arriesgar la vida por ese imbécil.

–Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, no te voy a obligar.

–El fin no justifica los medios.

La puerta se volvió a abrir pero se cerró en cuestión de segundos, Generic la había dejado sola con toda la responsabilidad. No le culpaba, hubiese sido muy egoísta por su parte obligarle a que la ayudase con la misión, ya que los de alto rango siempre le torturaban.

Sherry suspiró mientras pasaba otro pañuelo por todo el rostro dormido de Gin, aunque no demostrase síntomas ni signos del dolor que sufría internamente no podía detener el sudor que emanaba su cuerpo a causa de la alta fiebre.

–¿Tan mal te encuentras? –preguntó más bien para si misma, sabía perfectamente que no la podía escuchar y en parte lo agradecía, si no mataría a Gene por faltarle el respeto más de una vez –. Eso te pasa por pasarte todo los días en la calle con este frío.

Se miró a través de su reflejo del espejo, seguramente a Gin no le haría ninguna gracia que le cuidase ella, era tan niña. Las mujeres con las que él iba eran tan adultas de cuerpo y mente, tan perfectas… estaba siendo una imbécil al pensar que él querría algo con ella. Volvió a mirar su cuerpo, totalmente tapado para que ningún hombre la viera, de arriba abajo juntamente con un suspiró de dolor.

Vodka entró sonriendo de satisfacción.

–Tu padre aún estando muerto sigue siendo útil para la Organización, quiere conocer a su hija.

–¿Cuando quiere verme?

–Eso es lo malo, ha dicho que dentro de dos horas.

–¿¡Dentro de dos horas?!

–Aún sigue lo malo, no sería buena idea que entraras con tu aspecto real, el restaurante a donde iras habrá otros miembros de la Organización haciendo sobornos a unos políticos –explicó sin dejar aquella sonrisa, demostrando que tenía un buen plan en sus manos –. No conocen al representante pero no sería nada bueno que te vieran allí en medio.

–¿Y con que otro aspecto quieres que entre?

–Eso se lo dejaremos a manos de Vermouth.

* * *

Se notaba que aquel representante era bastante importante en el mundo negro, y con bastante poder en sus manos, si no ninguna persona normal se dirigiría a un centro con tanta categoría solo para ver a una persona durante unos minutos.

Sherry se miró por cuarta vez en aquel pequeño espejo del coche de Vodka, admirando el gran trabajo de Vermouth: Una larga melena oscura con las puntas rizadas caía con elegancia como una cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda, Vermouth había escondido su herencia genética de su madre. Lo más extraño era ver sus propios ojos de un color marrón chocolate.

–¿Estás lista? –preguntó Vodka con una sonrisa provocando que la joven se pusiera más nerviosa.

–Te parecerá una locura pero… esto me parece demasiado fácil –odiaba el vestido negro que le había colocado Vermouth, por suerte la pistola de Gin que había ocultado en una de sus piernas hacía que estuviera más segura –. ¿Tú te quedarás aquí?

–Claro, es tú idea no la mía –se reía cruelmente de ella, como también hizo Vermouth en su casa al escuchar lo que quería hacer, seguramente ahora se hallaba cuidando de Gin –. No quiero morir en una misión tan estúpida, aunque tú la veas fácil.

Abrió la puerta del coche, ya sabía qué le iba contestar con esa cruel respuesta. El fuerte frío le dio la bienvenida al salir, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. ¿Cómo los altos cargos podían hacer estas misiones sin saber si saldrían vivos de ella?

–Recuerda, tienes el tiempo en contra tuya –sonrió el hombre de negro, explicando el lado negativo de la misión –. Lógralo y sal de ahí antes de que su ''empresa'' se entere que la Organización que dije no está al tanto de lo que vas a hacer.

–Por eso querías que fuera disfrazada ¿no? –discriminó la joven aún cerca del coche, Vodka la escuchaba perfectamente ya que su ventana se hallaba algo bajada –. No era por mi, si no, por si me mataban no involucrar a la Organización.

El hombre de negro respondió esbozando nuevamente una de sus más crueles sonrisas, arrancando el motor para desaparecer de su vista. Sherry suspiró dirigiéndose nuevamente al lujoso edificio.

 _¿Desde cuándo su vida había cambiado tanto?_

 _¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto?_

Hacía unos meses su única rutina era ir de su casa a los laboratorios y de ellos nuevamente a su casa, así día tras día… obedeciendo órdenes, sin pensar en sus cosas, sólo vivía para su droga y lo más importante era la vida de su hermana.

¿Cómo iba a pensar que un día acabaría enamorándose de un hombre como Gin y su vida iba a dar un giro tan inesperado? ¿Cómo iba a saber que iba a poner su vida en riesgo por una persona que nunca haría eso por otra? ¿Quién iba a imaginar que iba a saltarse las normas de la Organización para destronar un nuevo alto rango para reponer al anterior?

Pero eso ya daba igual, ella estaría atada a esa mafia toda su vida, pues que al menos, esa vida que le esperaba no fuera desgraciada. Sherry levantó la vista y observó atentamente mesa por mesa, Vodka tenía razón, había gente de la Organización, ya que al fondo del recinto reconoció a Tequila. Una mesa no más alejada de aquella estaba su objetivo, la foto que le enseñaron y el rostro de aquel desconocido era el mismo.

Era un hombre de mediana edad, su piel era pálida mostrando que era extranjero aunque sus cabellos fueran negros como el carbón. Su rostro era amable, miraba atento su copa llena seguramente con el mejor vino de la casa. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que aquel hombre tuvo un hijo que estuvo a punto de violarla con sus compañeros? ¿Un crío que además de cruel y repugnante era un cobarde?

Apretó el puño con rabia y se mordió el labio al recordar aquel pequeño trauma, su cuerpo quería llorar aunque su mente estaba alerta por la peligrosa situación. Aquel hombre estaba rodeado por varias personas trajeadas y bastante corpulentas que la intimidaban, seguramente eran sus guardaespaldas.

 _¿Iba a tener el valor de acercarse y empezar el pequeño plan que tenía en mente?_

Respiró hondo y se acercó al lugar que se encontraba, ignorando las miradas lascivas de los demás hombres que se hallaban en aquella misma sala.

–¿Eres la hija de Atsushi Miyano?

–Sí, esa soy yo.

El hombre sonrió amablemente, señalando con su mano una de las sillas que se hallaba libre. Sintió un desagradable escalofrió recorriendo lentamente por su espalda.

Observaba como la situación estaba en calma, el camarero le servía lentamente el mismo vino que permanecía aún en la copa de su objetivo. Los hombres corpulentos que se hallaban detrás del hombre retrocedieron varios pasos, seguramente querían que estuviera cómoda, la tomaban como a alguien bastante importante… eso calmó un poco a Sherry.

Aún así temía por su vida entre aquel silencio, su cabeza calculaba una manera de escapar por si la cosa se complicaba demasiado pero por otra parte se bloqueaba. Veía inútil pensar en eso, solo lograba tener la idea de que no lo lograría, además había gente de la Organización en el mismo recinto.

 _¿Cómo se encontraba Gin ahora?_

 _¿Se habría despertado ya, encontrándose a Vermouth a su lado?_

 _¿O aún seguiría en aquel profundo sueño?_

–Bueno… –llamó la atención, por fin iba a comenzar la conversación –. ¿Cómo la hija de un importante científico ha querido contactar conmigo?

–¿Conocía mucho a mi padre? –preguntó, la curiosidad se puso antes que el deber, el hombre como respuesta tomó un lento sorbo de su delicada copa de cristal, esbozando a continuación una sonrisa.

–Se podría decir que yo fui uno de los encargados de expulsar a tu padre del círculo de científicos –aún sonreía, al parecer no le importaba explicar que gracias a él su padre se ganó la fama de loco –. Tú eres Akemi ¿no?

–¿Có–Cómo…? –esa pregunta no provocó que se enfadara y odiara a ese hombre por destrozar la vida de su padre.

–No te asustes por saber tu nombre, no te he estudiado –se refería buscar información sobre ella, Sherry sabia que eso era imposible, todo estaba vigilado por la Organización Negra –. Solo sé que tu padre tuvo una hija y que se parecía más a él que a su mujer.

–Ah… –solo pudo responder, interiormente estaba horrorizada, por error había metido a su propia hermana en mitad de la situación… ella no tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando, intentaba calmarse, seguramente después de la ''misión'' la Organización se encargaría de protegerla.

–Yo me llamó Reysuke –se presentó encendiendo un cigarro, ¿por qué toda la gente del mundo criminal fumaba? –. Puedes tutearme si quieres, en parte me siento en deuda con tu padre, sacó un libro bastante interesante.

–¿Un libro?

–Sí –sacó lentamente el humo de su boca –. Era de medicina avanzada, lo sacó antes de unirse a esa gente de que tan poco pude oír, seguramente tú también trabajaras para ellos.

–Sí –entre el estrés y la calefacción del restaurante notaba como su rostro empezaba a sudar. Se sentía incomoda también con aquel vestido, necesitaba tener la mente clara.

–¿Bueno que querías?

Respiró profundamente, era su momento, debajo de la mesa apretó sus propias manos ocultas en aquellos largos guantes negros.

–Como puede saber perfectamente, mi padre comenzó un avaricioso y extraño proyecto –el hombre sonrió, seguramente estaba pensando cómo podían seguir aún aquella locura que expulsó a su padre –. El murió cuando yo era bastante pequeña y le prometí que seguiría sus estudios, para limpiar su nombre.

–¿Y has logrado algo? –preguntó medio en broma y a la vez con curiosidad.

–No mucho –avanzó un poco más su silla a la mesa, provocando que la pistola de Gin chocase con la pata de la silla –. No tenemos los materiales y tecnología suficientemente avanzados para continuar la investigación. Por eso les pido que nos donen uno de sus fantásticos laboratorios con su respectivo material a cambio de una generosa cantidad de dinero.

–Umm…

–Y documentación confidencial de cualquier compañía enemiga que le interese.

–Eso ya me parece más interesante, pero no quiero la de una sola compañía quiero la de TODAS las compañías de Japón y también los documentos que te dejó tu padre –se acercó, apoyando su rostro en las manos.

–Eso es imposible.

–Para vosotros no.

Sherry sintió aterrorizada como por debajo de la mesa, ocultada por el elegante mantel, una fría pistola apretaba su estomago.

–¿Quién eres de verdad? –su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa –. ¿Ese estúpido de hace unas semanas ha mandado a una mujer para ver si lo lograbais?

–Yo…

–Esa máscara de látex está un poco mal hecha, al parecer el sudor le afecta –se mofó, los guardaespaldas se acercaban a ella, Sherry tocó su rostro.

 _''Vermouth… ¿Qué pretendes?''_ pensó aterrorizada al ver como sus manos estaban manchadas del barato material de su nuevo rostro. Algunas personas del lugar miraban interesadas lo que estaba ocurriendo, finalmente está estiró de la máscara quedando su verdadero rostro al descubierto.

La cálida ambientación se cambió por un corto silencio, roto al instante por los sonidos metálicos que emitían todas las pistolas que apuntaban a la vez a Sherry.

–Ahora, explíqueme bien quién eres –comentó sin dejar de apoyar la pistola en el vientre de Sherry –. ¿Vienes de parte del asesino de mi hijo?

–Sí y no, en verdad –susurró, tener tantas armas apuntándola no la dejaba pensar con claridad –, soy la razón por la que él le mató, tu hijo me asaltó aquella noche y él me defendió.

Necesitaba tiempo para salir de aquella peligrosa situación que le había metido Vermouth, ¿Qué diablos se le pasaba por la cabeza a esa mujer? Sabía perfectamente que no le caía demasiado bien, pero de eso a desear su muerte había un gran paso y más si hacia algo para que Gin recuperara su cargo.

–Di gracias a que no haya apretado el gatillo por esa sucia acusación –su mirada se volvía cada vez más fría, aumentado la presión de Sherry de no morir –. Dime un motivo para que no te mate, te doy tres segundos.

Sherry se quedó helada, ¿Que le podía decir?

 _''¿Tu hijo me intentó violar junto a su grupo de amigos? No, eso es disparo seguro, además si reconoció a Gin es porque tendrán alguna grabación o algo pero seguramente no quiere admitir el monstruo que tiene por hijo…''_ Sus pensamientos se rompían al sentir como una gota de sudor recorría su rostro mientras sus miradas se cruzaban, ¿ese era su fin?

–Uno… –comenzó a contar, esta vez subió el arma para apuntar la cabeza de la joven junto a sus guardaespaldas.

 _''Si le doy todo lo que tengo de la APTX4869 harán como Gin y el resto de la Organización, un veneno tan potente que mataría a cientos de personas sin dejar ningún rastro, simplemente no puedo.''_ sentía como su respiración se aceleraba.

–Dos… –continuó preparando el arma, en su mirada mostraba placer de la situación, no era tan diferente como los demás al fin y al cabo.

 _''Esto está plagado de nuestra Organización y nadie mueve un dedo…''_ Maldecía mientras cerraba los ojos para escuchar los disparos.

–Yo de ti no dispararía esa arma –apareció una voz masculina entre el silencio.

Sherry se giró aliviada, habían venido a ayudarla. Se acercó a su lado un hombre alto, corpulento, vestido de negro y de larga cabellera. Podría haberlo confundido con Gin si no fuera porque era una larga melena de color negro. ¿Quién era? No le sonaba nada de la Organización, tendría que ser un alto cargo bastante importante.

–¿Quién coño eres…?

–Mi nombre no importa –tiró una carpeta sobre la mesa –, esta chica dice la verdad y usted lo sabe, tenemos una copia de la grabación donde su hijo intentó violar a esta mujer. No le gustaría que toda la prensa se enterará de que el hijo de un alto cargo intentó violar a una joven, ¿verdad?

–Si yo caigo os llevaré conmigo.

–Ah, yo soy de una Organización alianza. Así que si esto se difundiera lo pagaría con la persona equivocada.

Se escuchó un crujido de dientes proveniente de la boca del pez gordo, lo tenía bien pillado, si era verdad tenía toda la razón del mundo. Atacaría a la Organización equivocada y su nombre estaría manchado de por vida, lo perdería todo, no se la podía jugar.

 _¿Y si los mataba?_

No, es imposible que vinieran completamente solos, sería una completa locura. Supuestamente ahora eran dos Organizaciones contra una.

–Como regalo por esta rápida visita, le entregamos unos informes de Organizaciones enemigas comunes –interrumpió los pensamientos de hombre mientras pasaba el brazo por la cintura de Sherry que aún seguía en _shock_ –. Eso si a cambio de… ¿qué querías Shiho?

–Ah… –volvió en sí, no se lo podía creer… ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿De dónde había sacado esos papeles y de dónde venía? La Organización no es que tuviera muchos amigos –. Los papeles firmados por favor, necesitamos uno de sus mejores laboratorios con su última tecnología para continuar los estudios, le prometo que cuando salga la prueba positivamente le mandaré los resultados –mintió en esto último, sabía perfectamente que los matarían a todos después de todo esto.

–Muy bien… –gruñó Reysuke vencido por la presión, había mucho que perder por un par de estúpidos laboratorios.

* * *

Sherry observaba incrédula los papeles firmados mientras era acompañada a la salida del restaurante, sentía un alivio tan grande en su cuerpo que sus piernas fallaron cayéndose al sueño pero el desconocido le ayudó a levantarse.

 _Era demasiado alivio._

 _Su mirada se volvía cada vez más oscura con más se acercaba a la puerta._

–¿Qué me está pasando? –murmuró débilmente mirándose la mano, un circulo oscuro se engullía el entorno.

 _Notaba como alguien la sujetaba de la espalda._

 _Cada vez se encontraba peor, su cuerpo pesaba demasiado para sus piernas._

 _Un agudo y molesto pitido en su oído impedía escuchar su alrededor, dejándose finalmente engullir en las tinieblas._

 _Hacía demasiado frio… ¿Era ella o por fin estaba en la calle?_

–¡Dai! ¡Gracias al cielo! –gritó Akemi al ver cómo salía con su hermana en brazos –. ¿La han herido?

–Está en estado de shock –por fin había tenido su primer contacto con la Organización y ella era la puerta para acceder a ella.

–¿Qué hacemos ahora?

–Tranquila, muchos de vuestra Organización estaban ahí dentro observando que ocurría, seguramente uno de ellos habrá avisado y vendrán a por ella.

–¿La matarán por traición?

–Más bien la dejarán tranquila, ya tienen lo que desean y la otra Organización los dejará tranquilos –hizo un pequeño movimiento para aguantar mejor el peso de la chica –. Menos mal que ese tal Gene vino a tu casa para avisarte, si no la cosa hubiera acabado trágicamente mal.


	25. Dai Moroboshi

**XXV**

La noticia de que Gin volvía a ser la mano de izquierda del líder no tardó mucho en llegar a los nuevos laboratorios de la Organización, aunque esa noticia se compartía con el escándalo de Sherry que se había pasar por un alto cargo.

No pudieron castigarla por alta traición gracias a los papeles que cargaba con ella, pero aún así para recordarle donde estaba en todo momento y su situación fue encadenada en su escritorio por el tobillo. Lo más lejos que podía llegar con la largura de la cadena era de su escritorio a la mesa de pruebas. La poca libertad que tenía en esa Organización la perdió esa fría noche, pero mejor eso que una bala en la cabeza.

Un gran golpe en la mesa de la científica hizo que diera un bote.

–Aquí tienes –el sonido fue causado por el peso de un gran libro, los hombres de negro no eran conocidos especialmente por su educación –. El libro del Doctor Miyano.

–Gracias –murmuró Sherry pasando rápidamente las páginas para observar que no le faltará ninguna página –. No sabía que tuviéramos una biblioteca privada, ¿Dónde se encuentra?

–Eso no te incumbe mocosa –gruñó el alto cargo mientras se alejaba de ella, pero ésta estiró de la cadena de su pierna para que se tropezara –. ¡Mierda! –chutó la cadena reprimiendo las ganas de abofetear la cara de la joven científica–. Agradece que no te matáramos y ponte al trabajo, si esto no funciona es porque vosotros sois el problema y para eso tenemos una solución muy rápida –rió fríamente hasta que Sherry le perdió de vista.

Ésta suspiró y comenzó a ojear el libro de su padre, lo único bueno que había sacado de aquella noche fue descubrir que su padre había escrito un libro.

 _En verdad, apenas sabía nada de sus padres…_

El libro era interesante en sí, tenía unos puntos de vista que su hija no había observado y podría incluirlo en sus experimentos para que los resultados fueran más positivos. Anotó las partes más interesantes en su libreta ya que de los ordenadores no se fiaba mucho.

Cada cierto tiempo eran hackeados y aunque los informes siempre volvían a la Organización y los traidores morían, el tiempo de espera para recuperarlos era muy molesto. Cuando Sherry levantó la cabeza observó el reloj para darse cuenta que ya era de noche pero nadie había venido para escoltarla a casa.

 _O eso creía_

La puerta se abrió lentamente, pero no era nadie de la Organización, era el novio de su hermana: Dai Moroboshi.

–¿¡Que haces aquí!? –le alarmó, no llevaba ningún tipo de acreditación encima –. ¡Si te ven aquí te matarán!

–Tu hermana me mandó aquí para ver como estabas –levantó las manos en forma de disculpa –. Tu amigo Generic me dejó pasar sin ningún tipo de problema.

–¿Tienes acreditación?

–Me dijo que tú me la harías, ¿acaso no eres la jefa de aquí? –observó la cadena de su tobillo, como respuesta cogió una de las sillas para sentarse a su lado –. ¿No me podrías falsificar alguna? –Sherry no lo tenía muy claro para ella todavía era un extraño, siendo novio de Akemi o no –, tu hermana estaría más tranquila sabiendo que al menos yo puedo acceder a ti y ver que estás bien.

Sherry suspiró girando su silla para ponerse enfrente de la pantalla del ordenador y con la punta del pie encendió la torre.

–Esto es una locura, me van a acabar matando.

–No lo creo, eres muy valiosa para ellos –rió el hombre observando su alrededor –. Así que… ¿Estas son las nuevas instalaciones que conseguimos?

–Sí –empezó a acceder al programa pasando primero las típicas medidas de seguridad.

–¿Qué estáis investigado?

Sherry dejó de teclear y observó con frialdad al chico.

–Seas el novio de mi hermana o no, nunca preguntes por mis trabajos –amenazó.

–Eres una chica dura ¿eh? –se mofó recordando cuando se desmayó en sus brazos –. Seguramente este mundo te está volviendo así, tus ojos no son como los de tu hermana.

–¿Mis ojos? Salí más a mi madre.

–Me refería más a tu mirada –señaló –. Tienes la mirada más fría que tú hermana y mira que ella es la mayor, haces buena pareja con él.

–¿Él?

–Si, Gin.

Sherry se rió volviendo a mirar la pantalla para seguir con la falsa acreditación, con ella podría entrar fácilmente sin llevarse un disparo de recuerdo. Incluso si se lo llegase a trabajar podría llegar hasta hablar con algún cargo medio.

–No es mi pareja –siguió hablando mientras tecleaba rápidamente –. No sé de donde lo has sacado, si lo supieras por mi hermana sabrías que me utilizó y ya no nos une nada, nunca fuimos nada.

–Eso no es lo que se dice por los alrededores de los laboratorios.

Sherry pulsó elegantemente un botón para activar el código de la acreditación.

–¿Los alrededores?

–Claro –observaba atentamente como la científica sacaba una tarjeta con un código, la segunda fase del plan estaba funcionando, ya estaba dentro –. Los altos cargos tienen miedo por decirlo de alguna manera de hacerte daño y enojar a Gin.

Ésta levantó una ceja incrédula, por eso todos la trataban lo mejor que podían… pero no sabía nada de él desde hacía unas semanas, lo único que pudo descubrir en uno de los coches que la escoltaban a casa es que estaba en América detrás de alguien.

El sonido de la cadena la volvió en sí, cogió la acreditación y la firmó para luego plastificarla.

–Bienvenido a la Organización –se mofó Sherry mientras se la daba –. Si te lo trabajas un poquito puede ser que hasta llegues a lo más alto.

 _Y tanto que va a ser así._


	26. Reencuentro

**XXVI**

" _Resultado positivo_ "

El corazón de Sherry dio un vuelto al leer ese mensaje de texto en su móvil iluminado intermitentemente por las luces de la carretera. Llevaba días deseando esa respuesta de parte de Generic, mañana a primera hora quedaría a solas con él y sería su pequeño secreto.

Miró por la ventana del coche que la escoltaba una noche más hacia su casa, casi siempre era el mismo circulo personas. Era una estrategia más de la Organización que aplicaba con todo el mundo, no quería que todos se conociesen entre sí, así en caso de traición nunca se revelarían todos los nombres o apenas atraparían a nadie.

Sherry miró el retrovisor para ver al conductor de automóvil.

–¿A dónde me lleváis? –guardó el móvil en el bolsillo, no era la misma ruta de siempre.

–Perdona Sherry hemos recibido órdenes de arriba –encendió el cigarro su compañero que iba de copiloto –. Compórtate y todo irá bien.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó pero el hombre de negro que tenía a su lado se abalanzó hacia ella con un trapo húmedo, seguramente sería cloroformo.

–¡No! –gritó forcejeando contra el hombre pero le ganaba con mucha ventaja en fuerzas –. ¡No he huido en ningún momento!

El hombre la bofeteó tan bruscamente que se golpeó la cabeza contra la ventana aprovechando para victoria de él dormir a la joven con el cloroformo.

–No tendrías que haberla golpeado… –murmuró el conductor acelerando por fin el auto para ir al autentico destino.

 _¿Cuánto llevaba dormida?_

Sherry abrió los ojos lentamente pero su vista estaba totalmente borrosa, intentó incorporase pero le fue imposible: tenía una de su mano esposada y por la incomodidad diría que estaba esposada en el cabezal de una cama.

Observó como una desconocida silueta se acercaba a ella lentamente, tocándole la mejilla golpeada junto con un sonido de desaprobación, parecía enfadado. Se dio la vuelta para sacar algo, por el sonido parecía un maletín.

La visión de ella se iba aclarando con el paso de los minutos. Observó como la silueta se acercaba nuevamente a su posición llevando consigo una jeringuilla con algún tipo de líquido extraño.

 _¿La iban a matar y que pareciese un suicidio?_

–No me toques… –salió en forma de susurro, le ataban la zona del brazo para encontrar la vena más fácilmente.

–No te muevas –respondió una voz muy conocida para ella, sentándose a su lado –. No querrás romper la aguja y que se te quede dentro del cuerpo.

Notó los dos característicos toques y Sherry hizo nuevamente un quejido al notar la metálica aguja atravesar su piel, el liquido estaba muy frío… ¿Qué tipo de droga era?

Observó atentamente como ese liquido entraba lentamente dentro de su cuerpo sin poder resistirse, una vez algo orientada sintió como una mano giraba su rostro para que le mirase atentamente a los ojos, ese color de ojos…

–Gin… –su corazón dio un vuelco, no se había dejado ver desde aquella noche.

–Cuanto tiempo Sherry –tiró el frasco de cristal dentro de una pequeña papelera con una puntería increíble, abriendo un pequeño portátil que se encontraba conectado en uno de los miles de teléfonos móviles que tenía.

–¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? –intentó incorporase pero la cabeza le daba vueltas, el único movimiento que pudo hacer fue el de apoyarse más cómodamente en el cabezal –. Me comentaron que al volver a mi casa tú ya no estabas, si no fuese porque nosotros te vimos no parecía que hubieses estado allí.

–¿Desde cuándo tengo que explicar mis localizaciones a un rango medio? –respondió con otra pregunta, para sorpresa fue con un tono tranquilo, no dejaba de mirar el portátil tecleando rápidamente –. ¿Cuál es tú contraseña para los archivos?

–Cordelia4869 –se tapó rápidamente la boca totalmente en _shock_ , ¿cómo podía haberlo dicho con tanta tranquilidad un dato tan peligroso?

–Aunque me moleste bastante en decirlo tu compañero crea unas cosas muy útiles para Organización –leyó divertido la mente de la chica –. Un suero que podría sacar hasta los secretos más oscuros de Anokata.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Me llegó un aviso de que hiciste una acreditación no autorizada hace unas noches desde tu ordenador para que alguien pudiera acceder a tus instalaciones –no encontraba nada interesante entre los archivos.

–¿Habéis pinchado mi ordenador? –soltó una risa corta y triste –. En verdad, no sé de qué me extraño ni para que pregunto.

–¿Para quién era la acreditación?

–Se llama Dai Moroboshi –ojala su hermana no la odiase por ello –. Fue el que llamó tanto la atención durante la operación de recuperar los laboratorios que la Organización perdió.

–¿El que hace misiones para Tequila?

Sherry asintió la cabeza, sabía que le mandaban esas misiones para que fuera eliminado y desapareciese su rostro de la Organización pareciendo un accidente y no les pudiesen culpar. Pero con más misiones le mandaban mejor se volvían los resultados.

–¿Sabe algo de nosotros? –encendió un cigarro llenando la sala de humo.

–No –movió la cabeza lentamente, ya se encargaba ella de que nadie soltara ningún tipo de información en su laboratorio y los altos cargos no eran tan estúpidos para abrir la boca –. Ni se imagina la magnitud de nuestra Organización.

–¿De tus experimentos?

–Lo preguntó una vez pero ya salió escaldado –sonrió, en verdad no se lo explicaba ni a Akemi, solo lo suficiente. Con menos supiera de todo mejor y más segura estaba de ese oscuro mundo –. No volvió a preguntar sobre ello, solamente se pasea durante un par de horas por las instalaciones y darme las cartas de Akemi.

–¿Cartas?

–Sí, solamente me explica cómo está ella, su vida –ya se podía despedir de poder recibir esas cartas ahora que lo sabían –. Es una manera de poder comunicarme con ella.

–¿Extraes información de los laboratorios, Sherry?

Se sorprendió de aquella pregunta.

–Nunca.

–Aunque demuestres que él es de confianza no voy a sacarle el ojo de encima Sherry –explicaba mirándola atentamente –. Ni a ti ni a tu puñetera hermana, no me gusta que se cuelen sucias ratas en nuestra sede.

–Ya me lo imaginaba.

La sala se quedó en completo silencio mientras Gin tecleaba en aquel portátil, Sherry miraba las sabanas entrando en sus pensamientos internos… ya había contestado toda la información que conocía y él lo sabía perfectamente, ¿ahora que iba a pasar?

 _¿La dejaría ahora en casa? ¿Se volverían a ver de nuevo?_

 _No, seguramente no, él ya tenía todo lo que le interesaba de ella._

–Espera un momento… –una fría idea apareció en la mente dejándola completamente helada y confusa –. ¿No podrías haberme aplicado esta droga cuando nos vimos por primera vez para saber dónde estaba la llave que tanto queríais? O en todas las demás ocasiones que nos vimos.

Gin le miraba atentamente con su mirada penetrante si gesticular ni una palabra, en el fondo era verdad: era la manera más sencilla y rápida, no hubiera perdido tanto tiempo cortejándola.

 _¿Qué estaba pasado?_

–No será que… –no, era imposible, todos aquellos amargos recuerdos aparecían en su mente a gran velocidad.

–Cállate –ordenó fríamente sacando su pistola para apuntar a la chica.

–Gin… ¿Qué haces?

El estruendo de un fuerte disparo resonó por toda la habitación.


	27. Recaída

**XXVII**

Toda la habitación olía a pólvora haciendo que Sherry tosiera levemente, estaba viva pero… ¿dónde estaba la bala? Un ruido pesado y fuerte se escuchó a las afueras como respuesta, Gin había apuntado en pocos segundos hacia la ventana de la derecha.

–Tenemos que irnos, se acabó el interrogatorio –disparó la cadena que unía las esposas de la chica, tirando bruscamente de ella hacía afuera.

Por sorpresa de Sherry estaban a las afueras de Beika rodeados por un espeso bosque. En cuestión de segundos se acordó de todo el material que se encontraba en la cabaña pero ésta estalló en llamas al estar ellos en un radio de distancia prudente.

Giró la cabeza para mirar a Gin, estaba observando su móvil, seguramente la carga explosiva estaba conectada a su celular para poder eliminar todo tipo de rastro de ellos. Cada vez corría más y tiraba más fuertemente del brazo de la chica ya que le costaba seguir su ritmo.

Llegaron a una solitaria autopista iluminada por la luz de la luna, una moto sin piloto les esperaba haciendo que a Sherry le extrañara no ver el famoso auto de Gin, este se subió rápidamente colocando la chica en la parte de atrás y arrancó en cuestión de segundos para salir de esa zona rápidamente. Extrañamente se dirigían dirección opuesta a la ciudad, adentrándose más aún en el bosque, el sonido de la moto yendo a alta velocidad fue acompañado por un sonido más pesado. Un coche plateado apareció detrás de ellos.

–Por eso odio estos trastos –murmuró Gin observando el auto al ver que no podía coger el arma para disparar –. Sherry coge la pistola y apunta a las ruedas.

–¡Yo no sé disparar! –aún estaba bajo efecto de la droga pero sabía que no quedaba otra.

–Cógela, apunta y cuando te ordene disparas –ordenó, Sherry estaba sorprendida de la sangre fría que él tenía en estas situaciones, su corazón dio un vuelco al notar el frío tacto de la pistola –. Cógela y apunta con confianza, si no el retroceso al disparar te romperá la mano.

Con su mano libre rodeó la cintura de Gin para tener el equilibrio suficiente mientras apuntaba con el otro brazo bien estirado hacia las ruedas del coche enemigo. Gin observaba desde el retrovisor de la moto para crear un disparo adecuado, aceleró un poco más para que el coche también cogiera más velocidad. Contemplaba como poco a poco la silueta de la pistola hacia una perfecta línea de disparo.

–¡Dispara! –escuchando como inmediata respuesta el estruendo del disparo, la bala agujereó perfectamente una de las ruedas delanteras desestabilizándose por completo por la alta velocidad que llevaban. El coche chocó bruscamente contra el quitamiedos volcándose por completo cuesta abajo, finalmente se escuchó una explosión causada por la gasolina, quemando seguramente a sus conductores.

–¿Los he matado? –susurró Sherry en estado de shock, todo había sido tan rápido –. No puede ser.

Gin no contestó volvió a arrancar para huir de aquella zona antes de que llegara la policía alertado por algún campista que se encontrara por la zona. Avanzaron unos pocos kilómetros más para aparcar cerca del borde de la carretera, ambos se bajaron y Gin arrancó nuevamente la moto para que esta se tirara sola al vacío y explotara… eran tan perfeccionistas en no dejar rastro, pero eso su lema era evaporarse como el humo.

–¿Por eso no estaba tu porsche verdad? –vaciló la joven científica, necesitaba mantener la calma –. No serias capaz de tirarlo cuesta abajo y quemarlo.

Siguieron el resto del camino andando en completo silencio, Sherry seguía a Gin de cerca en todo momento para no perderse en ese laberíntico bosque, era peligroso estar cerca de la carretera a esas horas, podía haber alguien más buscándoles.

 _''¿Cómo se puede vivir así? ¿Este es el alto precio que tenía que pagar por ser la mano izquierda de Anokata?''_ Pensaba Sherry en sus adentros, sus pasos pararon juntamente con los del hombre, ya habían llegado. Una impresionante cabaña oculta en la oscuridad de la noche y de los arboles les esperaba, solo los cuervos más experimentados podían encontrarla.

–No enciendas ni las luces ni la chimenea –advirtió Gin sacando su móvil, seguramente iba a buscar algo de cobertura mientras la científica se acomodaba dentro.

Era una cabaña majestuosa, digna para los altos cargos de la Organización que necesitaban un lugar seguro para ocultarse como era en su caso. Sherry se paseó por aquellos oscuros pasillos y encontró lo que parecía ser una cocina.

–Perfecto… –murmuró al encontrar en uno de sus cajones unas cerillas y una pequeña vela, la encendió para dirigirse más cómodamente y sin miedo de caerse a lo que sería el gran salón.

Estaba totalmente equipado, enormes estanterías de madera con libros de todo tipo con raras ediciones imposibles de encontrar. Ordenadores con potencias que dejaría en ridículo a la misma CIA y FBI entre otras cosas que la chica decidió no investigar, cuanto menos supiese mejor. Dejó la vela cerca de la chimenea y se sentó en la cálida alfombra de piel, era una pena no poder encender la chimenea, estaba completamente helada pero seguramente el humo alertaría a alguien.

Sherry se quedó mirando atentamente el pequeño y elegante parpadeo de la vela que iluminaba su rostro recordando la escena del coche.

 _Los había matado…_

 _¿Era una asesina?_

 _No, no quería ser como ellos._

 _No quería formar parte de su mundo._

 _Solo sería esta noche y volvería a su seguro laboratorio._

 _Una noche…_

 _Sola con Gin…_

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sherry observando por primera vez y detalladamente la delicada situación en la que se encontraba: Después de tanto tiempo estaba totalmente a solas con Gin, incomunicados de todo y encerrada en cuatro paredes sin tener opción de ir a otro lugar.

Estornudó, tenía que hacer algo rápidamente para olvidar el frío de su cuerpo y mantener la calma. Observó nuevamente su entorno iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna y se acercó a la estantería de libros.

Libros… sus únicos amigos, nunca le habían fallado durante su infancia y sobretodo en sus años de carrera en Estados Unidos, apenas se pudo relacionar con nadie por sus crueles burlas al ser mestiza y tener rostro japonés. Algunos era nuevos y lujosos mientras que otros eran todo lo contrario, viejos, dañados y muy usados... hubo uno que le llamó más la atención que el resto.

–Experimentos A… –leyó para sí misma en voz baja, apenas podía leer el titulo, dejó con cuidado la vela sobre la mesa para poder coger el robusto libro de la Organización, ¿era un fichero de la famosa Biblioteca Negra que escuchó hablar hace unos días?

Sintió como agarraban su mano para impedir que lo cogiera y como su cuerpo se levantaba del suelo y la llevaban en brazos.

–¡Suéltame! –gritó golpeando el torso de Gin, notaba como debajo de su ropa llevaba un chaleco antibalas –. ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!

–Tú no puedes tocar nada de aquí –murmuró subiéndola escaleras arriba –. Las niñatas como tú ya tendrían que estar durmiendo.

–Exacto, tendría que estar en MI casa –forcejeaba inútilmente para que la bajase, en uno de los golpes chocó su codo con el frío metal de la pistola de Gin intimidándola –. Ya tienes toda la información, ¿Puedo irme ya?

–Vendrán a recogernos a primera hora de la mañana, no seas estúpida y quédate quieta por una vez en tu vida –tiró suavemente el cuerpo de la chica al aire para volverla a coger haciendo que ésta se asustara–. Pesas mucho menos que cuando nos veíamos.

Sherry se sonrojó sin dejar ningún momento la expresión de estar molesta, que ganas tenía de abofetearlo. Gin abrió una de las puertas de madera maciza y tiró a la chica bruscamente encima de la cama.

–¡Espera! –gritó antes de que el hombre cerrara la puerta detrás de sí –. ¿Puedes quitarme esto de una vez? –mostró la esposa de su muñeca –. Entre esta y la del tobillo que llevo en la Organización le estoy pillando mucha manía a vuestros juguetes.

–¿Prefieres la electrónica que te explota la muñeca si sales de los dominios? –sacaba la llave plateada de su pantalón, con la persecución se le había olvidado completamente –. Si no lo hicieras todo tan difícil no tendríamos que llegar a estos extremos.

Un pequeño movimiento sirvió para liberar su muñeca de esa pulsera de metal, Sherry acarició la piel irritada en manera de agradecimiento.

–¿Te recuerdo como llegué a esta situación? –se burlaba para que no sonara tanto como una fuerte reprimenda –. Desde que apareciste en aquel oscuro callejón me has supuesto muchos problemas.

–¿Hubieras preferido que apareciese otro?

–Formaba todo parte de tu plan, tienes mi droga, mi información, te reíste de mí, perdí mi libertad… –enumeraba la científica –. Era imposible que apareciese otra persona –sonrió tristemente recordando aquellos documentos de la habitación de Gin.

–En eso último tienes tú la culpa, yo no te pedí ayuda en ningún momento –dejó pasar el silencio por unos segundos –. En verdad tienes la culpa de todo por ser tan incrédula, yo solo seguía órdenes.

–Tranquilo no te iba a pedir que me lo agradecieses.

–¿Hubieras preferido que se lo hubiesen encargado a otro alto cargo?

Sherry rió levantándose y haciendo frente a Gin, en el fondo el consejo de Dai tenía razón: Era muy valiosa para la Organización y más daño no le podían hacer.

–Qué pena que se me haya acabado el efecto de la droga, es algo que nunca sabremos.

Ambos se miraron fijamente en el silenció, ella observaba atentamente los verdes ojos de Gin, esa mirada fría e impenetrable que nunca dejaba ver en que estaba pensado. En verdad casi todos los miembros de la Organización tenían esa misma mirada, ese don del engaño.

¿El novio de Akemi tenía razón?

¿Se estaba volviendo como ellos?

–Que estúpida eres… –rió Gin cerrando los ojos, el débil sonido de un teléfono móvil guardado en un bolsillo impidió que la chica le respondiese –. Hola Calvados, ¿tienes en tu punto de mira a nuestro hombre?

Se escuchó un suave sonido del teléfono como respuesta haciendo imposible que la Sherry escuchara donde estaba, Calvados… aquel famoso francotirador enamorado de Vermouth, pobre hombre.

–Ahh… ¿Está con Akemi Miyano?

El corazón de la joven científica saltó un latido, ese no era el trato, ella trabajaba a todas horas para la Organización a cambio de que su hermana no fuera dañada, estaba cansada de que la manipularan con su familia. Gin pulsó el botón de manos libres con una fría sonrisa que caracterizaba al alto cargo.

–¿Les vuelo la cabeza a ambos? –está vez si se pudo escuchar la voz que salía del pequeño pero lujo aparato móvil –. Tengo el dedo preparado Ginebra, solo una palabra.

–¿Qué opinas Sherry?

–Ya me has hecho el interrogatorio y lo sabes.

–Son una carga para ti –rió –. ¿No estarías más relajada sin ella?

–Si ella se va yo también me voy, aunque sea con los pies por delante.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

–Dime Sherry… ¿Hubieras preferido que se lo hubiesen encargado a otro alto cargo? –volvió a preguntar divertido por la cruel situación –. Por lo que ves puedo sacarte toda la información que yo quiera, tus movimientos son tan fáciles de controlar.

Ésta no contestó, temblaba con los puños bien cerrados de la ira contenida, no podía tocarle… tenía demasiado poder en sus manos, un paso en falso y sería el fin para todos sus seres queridos.

–¿Qué quieres conseguir? ¡Ya lo tienes todo de mí!

–Solo una respuesta –rió –. Solo dámela, nunca suelo dar tareas tan fáciles para no matar a alguien.

–No… –se rindió después de unos pocos segundos de silencio.

–¿No qué?

–No hubiese preferido que se lo hubiesen encargado a otro alto cargo, me alegró que aparecieses tu aquella noche –repitió dolorosamente, en el fondo sabía perfectamente que, aunque huyera de ello una y otra vez era la triste verdad.

–¿No me lo dices para contentar a tu superior, verdad? –su mirada se volvió más fría, Calvados estaba esperando órdenes bajo su rifle francotirador –. Demuéstramelo Sherry.

La chica no contestó.

–¡Demuéstramelo!

 _Su corazón decía que sí, pero su mente le gritaba que no lo hiciera._

 _Prometió que no volvería a llorar por él pero…_

Dos lágrimas brotaron de sus azules ojos para caer sobre sus mejillas, la simple presencia de él rompía su escudo protector. Se acercó lentamente a Gin para colocar sus temblorosas manos sobre su cara, colocándose de puntillas para besarle suavemente. Notó como rápida respuesta como éste rodeaba con su brazo libre su cintura y la besaba con más fuerza, escuchó como con la otra mano colgaba el teléfono dejándolo caer sobre el suelo.

Sentía como su corazón se recomponía lentamente mientras se derretía entre los fuertes brazos de Gin que la tumbaba sobre la cama.

Muchos _flashbacks_ aparecieron en su mente, agarrando con fuerza las sábanas y cogía aire. Gin besaba cada parte de su cuerpo que desnudaba:

 _Aquella noche lluviosa que se salvó…_

Sherry emitía un sonoro gemido, curvando su espalda con los ojos cerrados al sentir como se convertían en uno entre aquellas telas.

 _La isla de las Sirenas…_

Gin mordía suavemente el labio de la chica, acelerando su ritmo cada vez más. Sus embestidas se volvían más fuertes e intensas, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos sin intercambiar palabra, dejándose envolver solo por el placer.

 _Aquellas lágrimas en la terraza nevada al descubrir la negra verdad…_

 _Sus palabras…_

Sherry arañaba la fuerte espalda de Gin, rodeaba con sus piernas las caderas del hombre para profundizar más el contacto; su voz se elevaba en el silencio de la noche como adelanto del clímax que se aproximaba.

 _Las palabras de apoyo de Generic y su hermana en sus peores momentos…_

 _Akemi…_

 _Gene…_

 _Lo siento…_

Una súbita y abrasadora sensación emborronó su mente, sólo una corta palabra se escuchó en la suite.

–¡Gin! –gritó dejándose llevar mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza para acompañarla, apoyando todo su peso sobre ella y descansando finalmente su cabeza en los pequeños hombros de la científica.

 _¿Había vuelto a caer en el mismo error?_


	28. Viejos recuerdos

**XXVIII**

El inmenso aeropuerto de Beika era bastante conocido. Un edificio internacional por el que miles de pasajeros partían hacia todo tipo de destinos en el mundo. La enorme puerta de cristal se abrió para dejar pasar a los últimos pasajeros procedentes de Estados Unidos.

Una Sherry mucho más joven arrastraba su pequeña maleta de ruedas dirigiéndose a la salida, ignorando por completo los hombres trajeados con carteles que esperaban.

Estaba completamente agotada del viaje de haber estado tantas horas encerrada en aquel aparato con alas, ya estaba a punto de llegar a la salida cuando un hombre de negro pasó a su lado.

–En la noche oscura... –susurró de una manera que solo pudo escuchar la chica que seguía caminando hacia la salida.

–Los cuervos vuelan –contestó sin pararse pero el hombre giró en su dirección, era la clave para demostrar que estabas dentro de ese oscuro mundo de poder y muerte.

Sherry abrió los ojos de par en par, sin hacer ningún tipo ruido, observando atentamente la oscuridad de la habitación donde se hallaba... ¿Por qué había soñado con eso?

Se incorporó lentamente poniendo su mano sobre su frente sudorosa y sintiendo como la fina sábana se resbalaba por su cuerpo desnudo. Giró lentamente su cabeza para observar quien dormía profundamente a su lado, apenas podía ver su rostro tapado por su plateado flequillo, parecía tan humano en esa situación.

Contempló como sobre de la mesita de noche se encontraba su Pietro Beretta y su lujoso móvil, seguramente Calvados se habría ido de su localización mosqueado, sin la aprobación de Gin no podía disparar ni una sola bala. Sentía como la ansiedad de su cuerpo aumentaba cuanto más miraba al hombre que yacía a su lado, las únicas partes que podía ver de su torso estaban llenas de cicatrices. Su mente deseaba alejarse de él, era lógico, la última noche que pasó con él la estranguló y casi muere de hipotermia.

Sherry suspiró y estiró suavemente una de las sábanas de la cama para taparse el cuerpo y poder salir de ahí sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, aunque estuviese dormido al mínimo sonido que él considerase extraño se podría despertar alarmado.

–Menos mal... –susurró para sí misma completamente aliviada al ver que pudo cerrar la pesada puerta sin hacer ruido, bajó con lentitud las escaleras para dirigirse a la única sala que conocía de aquella inmensa cabaña –. ¿Qué puedo hacer hasta que amanezca?

Se sentó en uno de los sofás de cuero marrón, sujetando sus rodillas para poder colocarse en posición fetal. Agradecía y disfrutaba del silencio que envolvía la noche mientras miraba sin un punto fijo de aquel salón, cuanto más se espabilaba más notaba lo que le dolía el cuerpo.

Observó cómo sus brazos estaban llenos de pequeños moratones, separó un poco la sábana de su cuerpo para comprobar que el resto estaba igual.

 _¿Cómo había pasado?_

 _¿Era un castigo?_

 _¿O no había sabido controlarse?_

 _''–Sherry –sonrió fríamente mostrando todos sus dientes –. Yo no te quiero, no he querido a nadie en mi vida, ese sentimiento hace que la gente sea imbécil y yo nunca me comportaré así.''_ El recuerdo apareció rápidamente en su mente para quedarse con la primera opción, seguramente era un castigo y ahora tendría que ver como ocultar los hematomas para que nadie en el laboratorio hiciese preguntas incomodas.

Apoyó su cabeza en el sofá reforzando todavía más su posición fetal en modo de protección... ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Seguramente no tenía que tener en cuenta lo que había pasado por la noche, era una casualidad que hubiesen acabado allí si no hubieran sido atacados. Si no lo más seguro es que ahora estuviese en casa, pero Akemi.

 _¿Debería explicárselo a su hermana?_

 _Si apareciese la oportunidad de estar con él aunque fuera su juguete..._

 _No, tenía que valorarse más como le decía Gene cada día..._

 _Generic..._

 _Su corazón pedía una cosa pero su mente era otra._

Sherry se levantó del sofá de mal humor, odiaba estar tan confusa, ojala nunca hubiese pasado nada y volver a los tiempos de cuando solo le preocupaba los malditos avances de la APTX4869.

Se giró bruscamente recordando algo gracias a ese último pensamiento, ahora que Gin estaba profundamente dormido en el piso de arriba podía mirar aquel libro que tanto le había llamado la atención.

–Aquí está... –susurró victoriosa sacando el libro poco a poco para que no quedaran huellas, los hombres de negro se daban cuenta de todo tenía que ser muy cautelosa.

Por sorpresa de Sherry en la portada del libro ponía el nombre de su padre, abrió el libro de par en par y empezó a ojearlo rápidamente.

–Qué... ¿Qué es esto? –no eran anotaciones sin más, también era un diario aunque no reconocía la letra pero por el contiendo seguramente era de su padre –. ¿Por qué no me lo habían dado antes? – los avances eran prodigiosos.

 _''Después de tantos meses intentándolo Elena y yo hemos encontrado la luz a este oscuro recorrido, la cobaya 4869 respondió perfectamente a la encima rejuvenecedora y se mantiene viva después de una semana.''_

Sherry pasó la página rápidamente, era la ficha técnica de una pequeña cobaya de color blanquinegro, por lo que se veía respondía perfectamente y sus funciones motoras como cerebrales se mantenían igual que antes de la prueba, pasó nuevamente otra hoja de ese enorme libro.

 _''Estos últimos días Elena está totalmente aterrada, odia estar en este lugar, cree que nuestros financiadores quieren la droga para otro tipo de uso, desgraciadamente yo también lo creo''_ Apenas podía leer más el libro estaba muy dañado, parecía como si lo hubiesen intentado quemar, pasó varias páginas más hasta llegar a otro texto legible.

 _''No queremos avanzar más, esto se está volviendo cada día más peligroso, no se están cumpliendo las condiciones que establecimos al principio, temo por la vida de mi mujer y de mis hijas. No quiero que crezcan en estas condiciones, cogeremos todas nuestras muestras y nos iremos a mi antiguo hogar en busca de viejos contactos para que nos lleven lejos de este infierno''_

Un trozo de papel cayó elegantemente a los pies de la chica pero ella inmersa en sus pensamientos.

 _''Espera...''_ Intentaba atar cabos, era demasiada información en poco tiempo. Sus manos temblaban sujetando el libro _''¿Entonces no fue un accidente? Si fuese el caso de que los asesinaron ¿Dónde estaban aquellas APTX?''_

Sherry se mordió el labio.

 _¿Por qué no le pasaron los avances de su padre, si tan positivos eran?_

 _¿Para que servían al principio o cual era el verdadero objetivo?_

Se pasó la mano por la frente, no se encontraba muy bien cada vez notaba como el lugar donde estaba era más peligroso que antes.

 _¿Iba a tener el mismo trágico final que sus padres?_

Pasó las páginas pero ya no se podía leer nada más, en parte lo agradeció, quería dejar aquel libro donde estaba antes de que Gin le pillara mirando archivos secretos de la Organización. No tenía que dejar ningún tipo de prueba así que finalmente cogió con cuidado el pequeño papel que había en el suelo, parecía el recorte de un libro pero al final se le añadió algo en color rojo sangre.

 _''Si la penicilina cura a los vivos, el Jerez resucita a los muertos''_

 _-Alexander Fleming*_

 ** _Code Name: Sherry_**

Su corazón latía desbocado, ¿Qué significaba esas palabras?

–¡No! –intentó coger el libro que se le resbalaba de sus temblorosas manos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, éste rebotó contra el suelo. A los pocos segundos se escuchó aquello tanto que temía, la puerta de la habitación de arriba se había abierto.

Aterrada, dejó todo en su sitio exacto, respirando profundamente para sujetar bien la sábana que la tapaba y caminó hacia las escaleras.

–¿Qué haces fuera de la habitación? –se encontraba apoyado en la barandilla, sabía que ella se iba a dirigir hasta a él –. Tienes prohibido estar por estos pasillos sin un superior.

–Perdona, no podía dormir –había aprendido la lección, nunca volvería a repetir una locura así.

* * *

*científico británico famoso por descubrir la enzima antimicrobiana llamada lisozima. También fue el primero en observar los efectos antibióticos de la lisozima penicilina obtenidos a partir del hongo _Penicillium chrysogenum_.


	29. Un viaje inesperado

**XXIX**

–¿La isla de Okinawa? –preguntó Sherry sorprendida.

Generic asintió dando un sorbo a su taza de café, aún no entendía porque al final habían quedado tan pronto en una pequeña cafetería en vez de los laboratorios.

–Hay estudios que constatan la existencia de unas plantas en la región de Okinawa que alargan la vida de la gente que las toman… –explicó observando el rostro de la chica –. Sus habitantes son los más longevos del mundo.

–¿Y crees que una simple planta puede hacer eso?

–Parece ser que uno de los componentes vegetales evita la oxidación de las células –seguía explicando el joven científico –, Prologando la vida de las células, y a su vez, de quienes la consumen.

–No sé Gene, no tengo muy claro si me puede ayudar a avanzar con la droga –movía en un movimiento circular la pequeña cuchara de su café –. El último viaje que pedí fue la Isla de las Sirenas y se descubrió que todo era una gran estafa –aún recordaba como aquel cabello de la flecha que quiso analizar era de una peluca.

–Eso eran rumores de los turistas –animó a la chica con una dulce sonrisa –, te vuelvo a repetir que estamos hablando de estudios oficiales y probados.

Sherry suspiró levemente.

–No creo que esté en condiciones de viajar ahora –el sabor de su café era muy amargo pero no le molestó –, ¿Te recuerdo que estoy encadenada a mi escritorio y vigilada a todas horas?

 _Además estaban vigilando a su hermana y su pareja…_

–A ellos les importa más que avances tus estudios, aunque eso signifique que tengas que pillar un par de días para investigar en una isla –observaba atentamente los ojos de la chica, se la veía bastante cansada, daba por hecho que se había pasado toda la noche despierta estudiando –. Si quieres puedo pedir acompañarte, mis experimentos están casi listos y les llevará tiempo pedirme algo nuevo.

Sherry acarició inconscientemente la zona del brazo donde le inyectaron una de sus drogas, si fuera por ella le felicitaría por su buen trabajo… pero sabía que le traumatizaría profundamente saber que uno de sus experimentos lo habían usado contra ella.

–Si lo pides tú sería menos violento para mí, inténtalo si quieres –se rindió finalmente, cuando Generic quería era de lo más insistente –. Sobre el mensaje de ayer a la noche…

El joven científico sonrió tristemente.

–Podemos decir que tiene un final algo agridulce –sacó unas fotos del bolsillo para explicárselo mejor, ella lo agradeció, prefería quedar y hablar de ello en la cafetería: Si tenía el ordenador pinchado seguramente también había micrófonos en las instalaciones –. Murió a las pocas horas.

Sherry observó el pequeño roedor de la fotografía cuando aún estaba vivo.

¿Pequeño roedor?

–Oh Dios mío… –empezó a decir incrédula.

–Sí Sherry, rejuveneció –sonrió felizmente, por fin tenía el resultado positivo que tanto deseaba la chica –, Lo malo es que su cuerpo no pudo resistirlo y falleció, pero un paso es un paso, la próxima vez lograremos que sobreviva.

–Gracias Generic, de verdad.

–En absoluto, el merito es todo tuyo –observó el reloj de su muñeca –. Sherry, dentro de media hora vendrán al laboratorio a encadenarte, será mejor que vayamos tirando.

–Sí –no dejaba de mirar la fotografía en ningún momento.

–Se te ve cansada.

–Ni te lo imaginas –sonrió Sherry levemente haciendo que Generic estuviera más confuso.

En verdad estaba totalmente agotada de aquella noche. Agradeció muchísimo que les fueran a recoger a primera hora de la madrugada. Pudo ir a casa sin problemas a darse una ducha y ponerse un largo vestido para ocultar las marcas que Gin le había dejado.

Aún recordaba la mirada de satisfacción de éste a través de la ventana trasera antes de que el coche arrancara y lo perdiera de vista. Sherry instintivamente abrazó con más fuerza la cintura de Generic que conducía la moto a gran velocidad por la autopista.

Ya era hora de volver a su ansiada rutina.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó extrañada al ver la pulsera plateada que llevaba un alto cargo, la cual tenía una luz blanca parpadeante.

–Llegaron órdenes de arriba de que necesitabas más… libertad.

Sherry levantó una ceja incrédula sin levantarse de su silla.

–Entonces, otro juguete nuevo –de pronto recordó una de las cosas que le dijo Gin a la noche anterior –. ¿Vaya, es la famosa pulsera que explota? Mira que no suelo hablar con la Sección de Tecnología, pero decidles de mi parte que busquen otras opciones.

–Estarás vigilada a todas horas, no estamos para tus bromas Sherry… –gruñó mientras se acercaba cautelosamente para colocársela en la fina muñeca –. Un paso en falso y la alarma nos avisarán.

–Entonces no es más libertad –vaciló fríamente apartando la muñeca –, al menos con la cadena si volvía a mi casa no estaba vigilada, con esto sabéis donde estoy en TODO momento.

La chica se giró para continuar con sus apuntes, no había trato, era famosa por lo terca que podía llegar a ser. Observó con mirada victoriosa como el hombre desaparecía por los pasillos, no se atrevía a utilizar la fuerza con ella. Al fondo, se encontró con Dai tomando una lata de café apoyado en la pared.

–¿Cuántos cafés se toma este hombre al día? –suspiró para ella misma, en parte odiaba verlo tan tranquilo, si supiera que casi le iban a matar juntamente con su hermana de un disparo en la cabeza.

Disfrutó del resto la mañana sin más molestias ni contratiempos, estaba sola y tranquila con su ordenador, más no podía pedir. Por fin podía anotar cosas positivas de sus estudios.

–Sherry… –Generic se acercó a ella –, perdona que te moleste pero ya ha pasado la hora de comer y aún no has comido nada, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

–Claro –sonrió dulcemente haciendo que este se sonrojara, después de mucho tiempo estaba de buen humor y en verdad si sentía algo de hambre –, tráeme lo que veas, confío en ti.

Generic asintió con la cabeza para irse de allí. Sherry cruzó las piernas haciendo que la cadena sonara nuevamente y volviera al trabajo, pero al poco tiempo sintió como una sombra entraba al laboratorio.

El bajo murmullo que se oía por los trabajadores se vio totalmente silenciado. La tensión en la sala creció. Sherry levantó la mirada y sonrió de manera burlona, no se lo podía creer.

–Vaya vaya… –empezó a decir mientras el hombre de negro se colocaba frente a ella y apoyaba su mano en el escritorio –. ¿Qué pasa, que como tus queridos perros no pueden ponerme tu juguetito has tenido que venir tú? –seguía mirando su portátil pero Gin giró su silla para que le mirase a la cara.

–Me han llamado y sé que tu maldita tozudez no tiene límites… –éste encendió un cigarro haciendo que Sherry le mirara de mala manera, el humo del tabaco le dañaba las muestras –, ¿Qué problema hay? ¿No te quejabas de que estabas encerrada como un animal?

–Prefiero estar encerrada como un animal que ser perseguida como un conejo.

Gin no contestó, dejó escapar el humo entre sus labios observando atentamente el cuerpo de la chica, no se veía ninguna de las marcas que le había dejado… lástima.

Generic entró en la sala con un pequeño recipiente, no se sorprendió en absoluto de ver a Gin ahí, bastante gente de la plantilla comentaban entre ellos la extraña visita a los laboratorios.

–Gracias Generic, ya puedes volver a tu sitio –sonrió girando su cabeza para verle mejor mientras su cuerpo seguía en dirección a su superior –. Si necesito algo más te avisaré.

–Mejor que comas sí –se mofó el hombre de negro aprovechando que Gene aún le podía escuchar –, No sabes lo molesto que es clavarse los huesos de tu cadera.

Generic se detuvo tres segundos pero siguió nuevamente hasta su escritorio, no iba a dejar que le provocara con esas sucias palabras.

–No voy a ponerme eso –señaló la pulsera de plata –, puedes irte ya, sé que tienes una misión entre manos.

–Hagamos un trato Sherry.

Sherry cruzó las piernas, incrédula, mirando aquel hombre: ¿Desde cuándo hacía tratos con la gente?

–Bourbon recibió hace poco la solicitud del chico para ir a Okinawa –las solicitudes de la Organización pasaban bastante rápido de unas manos a otras –, si me permites que te la ponga podrás ir sin problemas.

–¿Dónde está el truco?

–No hay trucos Sherry –sonrió fríamente acercándose más a la chica, haciendo que esta se sintiera intimidada –, solo que, como siempre, irá un superior con vosotros.


	30. Hipocresía

**XXX**

Sherry observaba con suma calma el precioso paisaje que se permitía ver desde la pequeña ventana del avión. Era un viaje que en el fondo deseaba, se alejaba por unos días del ambiente de muerte y asesinatos de aquella Organización.

Giró su cara y sonrió a Generic que este contestó por igual antes de volver a sus apuntes, en el fondo estaba agradecida que se hubiera sentado en el asiento del medio separándole de Vodka. En verdad no le molestaba, no le trataba bien pero tampoco mal, era más bien impersonal en lo relacionado con Gin.

Aún recordaba esa noche…

 _Ya lo tenía todo de ella._

 _¿Y si no era así y por eso volvía a estar en su ambiente?_

Desde que descubrió la verdad en aquellos documentos y le entregó la llave no había vuelto a tener contacto directo con ella en semanas, hasta aquella noche en la cabaña. Sí, solía pasarse por los laboratorios para comprobar los avances con los demás científicos. Sí, solía verlo fumando tranquilamente en el aparcamiento cuando ella terminaba de trabajar. Estaba pero a la vez no estaba. No podía evitar sentirse como uno de sus pequeños animales de experimentación: constantemente controlada y vigilada, pero que no podía interactuar.

Recordó aquel día que la humilló cruelmente delante de Gene… ¿Por qué estaba de tan mal humor y porque lo pagó justo con ella? ¿Quería recordarle que le pertenecía? ¿Qué era su mascota?, el recuerdo erizó la piel de Sherry al recordar como estranguló a Generic apoyado en la pared.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Gene llamando la atención de Vodka que también le miraba –, no te preocupes, la gente de allí es muy amable y nos dará toda la información deseada, hasta un extranjero escribió un libro sobre ellos.

–Estoy bien –enseñó la pulsera que le colocó Gin –, solo es que el parpadeo de esta cosa me pone histérica –suspiró observando cómo Vodka volvía a sus informes.

–Si no te molesta –sonrió el científico cogiendo la mano de su superiora para mirar bien la pulsera –, pregunté en la sección de tecnología que modelo era y tienes suerte, no es la que explota, si no la que da descargas, seguirás teniendo tu mano para siempre.

–Menuda suerte sí –dejó paso al sarcasmo escuchando como el piloto avisaba de que ya llegaban a su destino.

El hostal donde se iban a quedar era estilo japonés antiguo, ella nunca les pedía lujos, solo quería privacidad cosa que gratificó al estar sola en su habitación mientras desmontaba lentamente la maleta.

Desgraciadamente esas cuatro paredes le recordaba demasiado a la de la Isla de las Sirenas. Sherry negó con la cabeza, había venido a investigar y desconectar de todo, escuchó como alguien golpeaba suavemente la puerta.

–Adelante –no apartó la mirada de su maleta, seguía colocando con cuidado sus objetos personales.

–¿Estás lista? –un Generic energético entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí sin hacer nada de ruido –, solo tenemos dos días así que nos espera mucho por andar.

–Sí, vámonos –sonrió cogiendo su maletín.

Durante toda la mañana se dedicaron a recorrer tranquilamente diferentes zonas de la isla conocidas por su gran diversidad vegetal. Algunas eran sencillas para llegar pero otras se necesitaban una buena forma física, por suerte Generic siempre ayudaba a Sherry a alcanzar las zonas más complicadas.

–Gracias –agarraba con fuerza la mano del científico para poder subir, tenían al lado una nueva planta para poderla revisar y coger una nueva muestra.

–La vida del laboratorio hace que nos cansemos enseguida, no estamos hecho para esto –sonrió al ver como la chica se retiraba en sudor con el brazo, estaba agotada.

Gene se sentó en el suelo haciendo que Sherry le imitara, admiraba las preciosas aguas cristalinas que se podían ver desde aquella altura, era una isla preciosa.

–Es una isla maravillosa –leyó la mente de la chica echando su espalda un poco hacía atrás para estar todavía más cómodo –, en verdad nos hacía falta algo de calma y aire limpio, esos laboratorios son una celda.

–Y que lo digas –sentía como el aire movía sus cabellos, era tan agradable.

–¿Y si nos quedásemos aquí? –miraba el horizonte totalmente serio –, dejarlo todo atrás, vivir aquí en una pequeña casa, yo no necesito ese sucio dinero y no tengo a nadie que me espere en Tokio.

Sherry miró al chico totalmente sorprendida, sabía que había sido adoptado a los trece años de edad por su gran capacidad en el campo de la química.

–Podría aprender a pescar y vivir de ello Sherry –sus ojos chocaron con los suyos –, te haría la mujer más feliz del mundo.

–Generic…

 _¿Era una declaración?_

 _Sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente._

–Era broma mujer –contestó al ver que Sherry iba a abrir la boca para contestarle, no quería oír la respuesta –, tú tienes a tu hermana mayor, nunca podrías dejarla atrás.

–La Organización nunca nos dejaría escapar… con vida –dijo intentando calmar aquella situación –, al menos creceremos juntos en ella.

–Sí –sonrió cosa que su superiora agradeció.

El resto de la tarde lo utilizaron para conversar con los lugareños, era otro punto importante de investigación a parte de la vegetación de allí. La mayoría de habitantes estaban acostumbrados a una vida tranquila, dedicados a la pesca y al cultivo de sus pequeños huertos. La población gozaba de una salud estupenda y una inteligencia muy viva a pesar de la edad.

Cuando ambos quisieron darse cuenta el crepúsculo se acercaba, el primer día había terminado. Sherry se encontraba en su habitación en una oscuridad interrumpida cada cierto tiempo por culpa del parpadeo blanco de la pulsera.

La científica observaba ese hipnótico efecto de la luz de su elegante trampa plateada, tumbándose en su futón para sentir como sus cabellos acariciaban su cara con suavidad.

–¿Ahora mismo me estás vigilando? –murmuró mientras bajaba lentamente su mano, aunque estaba agotada apenas podía dormir, no podía parar de pensar en las palabras de Generic.

 _Necesitaba hablar con él._

 _Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaban a solas._

 _Sin interrupciones._

Se levantó sin hacer apenas ruido en aquella oscuridad, la habitación del al lado era la de Vodka y seguramente estaba atento a sus salidas nocturnas, debía hacerlo todo en sumo silencio.

La habitación de Generic se encontraba a tres puertas de distancia de la suya, el ambiente estaba bastante tranquilo. Una vez delante de su habitación respiró hondo con la mano preparada para dar un pequeño golpe a la puerta, pero un pequeño murmuro en el interior lo impidió.

–Sí, aquí todo va perfecto –podía escuchar Sherry apoyando su oído en la puerta –, uno de los ratones se encogió hace unos pocos días, no te preocupes Vermouth, Sherry por fin está avanzando positivamente el experimento.

 _¿Cómo?_

Sherry escuchó como Generic terminaba aquella larga conversación con Vermouth, temblorosamente abrió la puerta, ambas miradas se cruzaron en cuestión de segundos.

–Dime que es mentira –sentía como su voz se quebraba –, tu no por favor.

–Sherry… –murmuró con un rostro totalmente pálido tirando el móvil hacia un lado.

–No me lo puedo creer… –le cortó mientras ponía sus manos temblorosas en su frente, levantando su flequillo bajo una sonrisa de incredulidad –, ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida?

–No es lo que parece, escúchame… –se acercó lentamente a ella y colocando sus manos sobre los finos hombros de la chica, ella no le miraba a la cara.

–Siempre me faltaban datos o gráficos en mis archivos privados que entregaba a Gin, por eso me lo preguntaba constantemente, te los quedabas tú para esa mujer –intentaba unir los cabos de esa cruel realidad que acababa de descubrir, ¿tenía el plan preparado desde hace tanto tiempo? –. ¿Por eso empezaste a estar tan encima de mí, tan amable? No era porque te preocupases de mí… simplemente aprovechaste mi peor momento.

Esta vez sí miró a Generic, su rostro mostraba desesperación al ver como dos lágrimas aparecían en los ojos de Sherry, no se lo quería creer, esa traición le dolió mil veces más que la de Gin.

El silenció se mantenía en la habitación, el chico dejó ir un pequeño suspiro de alivio y culpa a la vez al poder soltar esa pesada carga, ya no lo podía ocultar más.

–Una noche apareció en mi apartamento, entró como el humo, no había nada forzado –recordaba aquella noche como nunca –, al parecer se enteró de la misión de Gin sobre tu medicina y no le hizo ninguna gracia que lo quisieran utilizar como un veneno, por una extraña razón desea que tu experimento funcione.

Sherry miraba atentamente el rostro de Gene sin parar de llorar, recordó aquellos documentos que encontró en aquella cabaña donde pasó la noche con Gin, ¿Ella era una de las que conocía su verdadera función?

–Sabía que yo era uno de tus ayudantes más cercanos y además uno de los mejores del laboratorio, conocía mis experimentos –seguía explicando al ver que Sherry seguía sin emitir una sola palabra –, quería que viera todos tus documentos privados para que estudiara dónde estabas fallando, pero era demasiado arriesgado pasaban de tu escritorio a manos de Gin.

 _Si tú supieras las discusiones que tuve con él por culpa de eso._

 _Aunque nunca sospechó de ella._

–Entonces aprovechaste mi peor momento para llegar hasta a mí –murmuró recordando la primera vez que vino a su casa por el tema de los gráficos –, más que ayudarme a avanzar, querías ver los documentos que me llevaba y así llevar la investigación a la dirección que tú querías.

Generic se mordió el labio, sabía perfectamente que cada palabra que salía de su boca le provocaba dolor, Sherry emitió una pequeña risa nerviosa de pura frustración y angustia.

–Dios mío, por un momento me he creído todas tus palabras, tus promesas… –cerró los ojos –, por lo que veo no puedo mostrar debilidad en ningún momento, sois como lobos esperando vuestra presa.

–No lo hagas Sherry –suplicó –, es lo que me enamoró de ti, es lo que te diferencia del resto de este podrido mundo. Todo lo que te he dicho desde que lloraste en mis brazos es verdad.

–¿Cómo voy a creer en un amor que está basado en mentiras? Tuviste tantas ocasiones para decirme la maldita verdad y no lo hiciste –le miraba fríamente entre lágrimas –. Disfruta con lo que te vaya a recompensar esa mujer, sé que hay algo detrás de todo tu trabajo y te lo has ganado a fondo. No quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra y nunca más toques mis experimentos, ni te acerques.

Generic agarró fuertemente la muñeca de Sherry.

–¡No estás siendo justa! –gritó lleno de rabia, no quería perderla con todo lo que había luchado por ella –. ¡Lo mío no tiene ni punta de comparación con lo que te hizo Gin y a él se lo perdonas todo!

–¡Pero es que tú has sido mucho peor que él! –discriminó sabiendo que le daba donde más le dolía –, al menos él no me puso la miel en la boca, sabía lo que había y lo acepté, pero tú… esas historias de amor, fugarnos, vivir apartados de todo, Dios mío… por un momento me lo he creído todo.

Sherry empezó a reírse, incrédula, no quería que la viera sufrir más.

–¿Cómo podías mirarme a la cara todo este tiempo al verme sufrir sabiendo que hacías lo mismo que Gin? –le empujó para que se apartara de ella, acumulando toda su rabia para su última frase –. ¡Eres un hipócrita!

–Sherry…

–Dime la verdad, ¿me lo ibas a decir en algún momento? –le dio una última oportunidad antes de irse de allí –, si la cosa hubiera ido más lejos.

Generic bajó la mirada avergonzado.

–Me lo imaginaba, todos sois iguales –sonrió tristemente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, se apoyó en ella unos pocos segundos sin saber que Gene hacía lo mismo desde el otro lado.

 _Espero que me llegues a perdonar algún día Sherry…_

La chica giró el rostro hacia su derecha ya que algo captó su atención, secó sus ojos con la manga de su yukata para observar mejor que se trataba de Vodka.

–Dile a tu superior que volveremos mañana lo más pronto posible –explicó seriamente mientras llegaba a la puerta de su habitación –, tengo suficiente material de aquí y podré avanzar sin problemas en los laboratorios.

–¿Algo más?

 _Sabía perfectamente que había escuchado toda la conversación._

–No. Buenas noches Vodka –cerró la puerta suavemente tras de sí para tumbarse en el futón y dejarse llevar por las lágrimas.


	31. Una presa fácil

**XXXI**

–¿Cómo es que me tengo que quedar?

Vodka le había cerrado la maleta para que no metiera nada de lo suyo en ella, era primera hora de la mañana y la joven científica quería salir de esa isla lo antes posible.

–Tienes que acabar tus estudios de aquí, no solemos volver al mismo lugar dos veces en tan poco tiempo, no puedes dejarte nada… –sonrió cruelmente haciendo que la chica le mirase con odio –, tu experimento va antes que tu orgullo Sherry.

–¿Y vosotros?

–Cumpliremos una parte del trato, nosotros si nos iremos.

–¿Me dejareis sola?

–No seas idiota, vendrá a supervisarte otro alto cargo –se dirigía a la salida de la sala –, mientras tanto te vigilaremos con la pulsera, no hagas ninguna tontería.

Sherry suspiró, en parte era bueno, aprovecharía para estar en su habitación y no despedirse de Generic. Pasó una larga hora apoyada en la puerta hasta que por fin pudo escuchar varios pasos, seguramente eran ellos.

Sintió como uno de esos pasos paró delante de su puerta para dejar algo, ésta ocultó su rostro en sus rodillas dobladas, no quería que entrara. ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara después de lo de anoche?

Llamó suavemente la puerta tres veces, pero la joven no contestó, permitió que el silencio se adueñara de la incómoda situación. Su corazón latía dolorosamente por saber que una de las razones que le hacía seguir adelante en aquel cruel mundo era una sucia mentira. Solo le quedaba su hermana, su querida hermana.

–Adiós Sherry… –se escuchó tristemente detrás de su puerta, la chica apoyó su cabeza contra ésta para poder escucharle mejor –, sé perfectamente que tu gran orgullo no te lo permitirá, pero si alguna vez necesitas algo siempre estaré ahí.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, no quería contestar, simplemente quería que se fuera. Su deseo fue cumplido a los pocos minutos al sentir como esos pasos se unían a los que se había parado más adelante.

–Adiós Gene… –abrió la puerta una vez cesados los pasos, ya no estaban allí pero sí una pequeña rosa hecha de papel apoyada en el suelo.

Cogió ese pequeño obsequio para mirarlo con atención. Sus manos temblaban, no recordaba cuando le había dicho que le gustaban las rosas rojas. Se hacía tarde, tenía que acabar con lo que había venido realmente a esta isla.

En verdad apenas quedaba trabajo por hacer, Generic se encargó de que todo fuera rápido y sencillo: Tenía todas las muestras cogidas y clasificadas, las informaciones de sus habitantes, solo quedaba coger una de las algas más famosas de allí que se hallaba en el mar… ¿Qué pensaba hacer luego? ¿Tener un día tranquilo?

Sherry negó con la cabeza volviendo a la cruda realidad, tenía que ir con cuidado la última planta se encontraba cerca de un rompeolas y justamente ese día el mar estaba bastante agitado. La chica sonrió, seguramente esas cristalinas aguas querían avisarla de que no usase su naturaleza para el mal.

–Genial… la peor parte la tengo que hacer sola –ironizó para ella misma quitándose los zapatos, pero ese fue un fallo doloroso. Aquellas rocas resbalaban demasiado para unos pies desnudos, sintió como su débil cuerpo respondía para no caerse agarrándose en una de esas rocas provocando un corte profundo en el brazo.

Emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor, colocó rápidamente el brazo en la fría agua para anestesiar la herida gracias a la baja temperatura. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir como el agua penetraba también en su ropa, Sherry se mordió el labio.

–¿Qué he hecho para merecerme todo esto? –se sentía tan ridícula consigo misma.

Lo único positivo de ese día es que ya tenía la última muestra que necesitaba de allí a cambio de un suéter roto, ensangrentado y empapado... necesitaba volver al hostal. La científica observó atentamente la puerta que se hallaba al lado de la suya antes de entrar, ¿ya habría llegado el alto cargo?

Tiró con rabia el suéter rojo a la basura, ya no tenía arreglo, su herida no paraba de sangrar y todo por la Apoptixina…. La maldita APTX4869. Todos sus problemas se basaba en ella, como todos deseaban poseerla, daba igual el efecto que tuviera.

Sherry recordó las páginas de aquel diario de su difunto padre que encontró en aquella lujosa cabaña donde pasó la noche con Gin.

 _No cumplían las condiciones establecidas._

 _¿Les pasó lo mismo que le estaba pasado a ella?_

–Si no curas esa herida acabaras perdiendo el brazo por una estúpida infección –una voz masculina apareció detrás de sí.

–Gin… –contestó confusa colocándose un nuevo suéter para taparse, ¿Qué hacia aquí?

 _''Si fuera por mi iría con vosotros para controlar las hormonas de tu querido ''amigo'', pero sin mi esta Organización se hunde.''_ recordó las frías palabras del hombre que aún amaba, el día que le consiguió colocar la pulsera.

El sonido de unas cortinas rompiéndose con velocidad hizo que volviera en sí, se lo ofreció para que lo utilizara como una venda provisional, Sherry lo agradeció.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –seguía totalmente extrañada –, ¿te ha llamado Vodka?

–¿Qué ocurrió anoche Sherry? –contestó con otra pregunta con una fría sonrisa, si que le había llamado a altas horas de la noche.

–Nada –mintió, observando atentamente la venda que se enrollaba con cuidado sobre la herida –, simplemente acabamos el estudio antes de lo que pensábamos y sé como sois con vuestra impaciencia.

–Vodka escuchó gritos en la habitación de Generic.

–Ah, eso… quería descartar una muestra y yo me negué rotundamente –sonrió, tenía que tener cuidado, era un detector de mentiras con patas –, a veces ese chico se le olvida que soy su superiora.

–Dice que abandona el experimento.

Esta vez sí que le miró a los ojos, por sorpresa de ella estaba muy cerca, si que era sigiloso con sus movimientos.

–Es su orgullo de científico, mañana se le pasará.

Entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido, Gin estaba delante de ella y en cuestión de segundos le cogió del cuello para estamparla bruscamente contra una pared. Su cuerpo respondía horrorizado recordando la última vez que le hizo lo mismo, arañaba su propio cuello para liberarse de aquellas manos pero con un brazo herido le era imposible.

–Gin…

–¿Qué pasa gatita? –rió fríamente mientras con su mano derecha cogía su pistola –, ¿no se lo piensas contar a tu amor platónico?

 _¿Gatita?_

Sintió como apuntaba con su pistola la frente de la chica, se estaba ahogando, necesitaba aire urgentemente. Observaba atentamente como esa mano no le temblaba el pulso para dispararla.

 _¿Mano derecha?_

 _Gin era zurdo._

–Tú… no eres Gin –sentía como perdía el conocimiento por la falta de oxigeno y caía inevitablemente bajo los brazos de ese impostor.


	32. Fake

**XXXII**

–Sherry…

La chica dejó cuidadosamente la rosa de papel sobre la mesa del joven científico que le miraba totalmente asombrado.

–Perdóname por todo lo que te dije –murmuró avergonzada sin mirarle –, me pilló todo de golpe y no supe reaccionar bien.

–No, perdóname tú a mí, tenías toda la razón del mundo.

–Digamos que cada uno tuvo su parte de culpa –sonrió dulcemente al chico –, si quieres podríamos empezar todo desde cero, olvidemos lo que ha pasado.

–Me encantaría.

Sherry sonrió una última vez antes de dirigirse a su escritorio, disfrutó ver como Generic volvía a entrar dentro de su equipo y dirigía el experimento hacia buen camino, en verdad no comprendía cómo no le habían asignado la importante misión.

–Jefa… –Sherry giró la cabeza como respuesta, otro de sus científicos bajo su cargo se había acercado a ella con un papel en la mano –, aquí tienes la contraseña que pidió para su servidor, la sección de tecnología le manda disculpas por no haberse dado cuenta de que tenía el ordenador pinchado.

La joven científica sonrió cogiendo el papel para observar la nueva contraseña.

–La privacidad es una de las cosas más valiosas que puede tener una mujer… –explicó entrado finalmente en su servidor –, los hombres nunca lo entenderéis.

–No volverá a pasar, nada fue extraído.

–Eso espero.

Observó cada una de sus carpetas privadas, una a una, para ver si era cierto que no se habían llevado nada o había algún salto extraño entre sus informes. No se imaginó que tardaría tanto hasta que vio la hora en su pantalla del ordenador. No le molestó, era algo que debía hacer.

La última carpeta que le quedaba por ver es la que hizo que sonriera nuevamente al ver los datos positivos, esperaba que ese fuera el principio de muchos otros.

–Sherry.

–Dime –seguía mirando seriamente la pantalla del ordenador.

–¿Quieres bajar a comer?

–Claro, es un alivio no tener esa cadena en el tobillo.

La cafetería de los laboratorios era una zona de reunión donde el color blanco de las batas se mezclaba con el negro de los uniformes de los altos cargos, un lugar de lujo para recordar a todo el mundo donde estaban en todo momento.

Generic dejó el plato de Sherry junto a un café, ella no prestó atención a ese detalle. No paraba de observar como Dai Moroboshi hablaba con un nuevo alto cargo, al parecer poco a poco estaba subiendo escalones.

–¿Cómo ves las muestras? –dio un pequeño sorbo a su café –, ¿Podremos sacar algo?

–Son muy interesantes la verdad –sonrió Generic preparando sus cubiertos –, ¿En serio no te importa que siga a tu lado con los experimentos?

–En absoluto, sin ti no podría haber llegado donde he llegado –sus ojos se chocaban con los suyos –. Te parecerá una tontería pero, me gustaría limpiar el nombre de mi padre.

–Sherry… –murmuró, conocía perfectamente la triste historia del Doctor Miyano.

Ésta cogió con cuidado la mano libre que tenía el chico, apretándola con cariño. El joven no respondió, contemplaba atentamente cómo aunque ella le sonreía su mirada mostraba tristeza.

–Te necesito a mi lado, no te alejes de mí como hizo Gin, por favor…

–Nunca te haría eso –se armó de valor para acercar lentamente su rostro con el suyo.

–¿Tú no me ves como un juguete verdad? –cerró sus ojos inevitablemente al ver como ambos labios se rozaban, le daba igual que alguien les viera.

–Nunca –repitió.

Ambos labios se juntaron para crear un pequeño y delicado beso, fue corto pero intenso. Una vez separados Generic acariciaba con cariño el rostro de la joven científica mirándose atentamente, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra dejando que se escuchara sus propias respiraciones junto el murmullo de la gente que se hallaban en el recinto con sus charlas privadas.

–Recuerda donde estamos… –susurró Sherry –, sería mejor no llamar tanto la atención.

–Me da igual –contestó con el mismo susurro sin dejar de acariciar su rostro, está cerró los ojos para recibir un nuevo beso, pero este fue más apasionado que el anterior.

El resto de la jornada fue bastante tranquilo, Sherry seguía con sus archivos del ordenador mientras observaba atentamente como Gene acababa con el microscopio y las muestras, por suerte solo quedaba unos pocos minutos para poder salir de aquella celda de blancas paredes.

–¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa? –preguntó el chico puntualmente al acabar el horario.

–Tienen que venir a recogerme –negó con la cabeza mostrando su famoso rastreador.

–Aunque sea déjame acompañarte a la salida, me quedaría más tranquilo –ofreció su mano a su superiora. El invierno hacía que la noche acechara antes de tiempo.

Sherry sonrió despidiéndose con la mano para que el joven se marchara sobre su moto de alta cilindrada, se apoyó en la pared esperando a su escolta, se sentía observada pero estando delante de la puerta y de la cámara de seguridad estaba segura.

A los pocos minutos apareció una alta sombra que se acercaba a ella lentamente, sus pasos marcaban una seguridad que ésta conocía.

–¿Te lo has pasado bien? –se mofó Gin mientras encendía uno de sus cigarros, aquella tenue luz iluminaba su rostro.

–Vaya, ¿Cuánto han tardado en decírtelo?

–…

–¿No me digas que estás celoso? –apoyó su pequeña mano en el fuerte torso del hombre de negro para poder tirar suavemente de su gabardina, mostrando una falsa misada de preocupación –, Entonces… ¿No soy solo un juguete para ti?

–¡No me vaciles Vermouth! –tiró fuertemente de aquella mano para acercar su rostro al suyo y arrancar bruscamente aquella frágil pero efectiva mascara de silicona con la que había engañado a todo el mundo.

–¡ _Ohh, don't get angry_! –rió mientras su cabello caía como una cascada dorada sobre sus hombros, cogió al aire el rostro de Sherry –, con lo que me había costado lograr ese tono de cabello que te vuelve tan loco…

–Sabes perfectamente que tienes prohibido disfrazarte como uno de nosotros, da igual el rango –agarraba con fuerza a la joven mujer –, pobre de ti si te has disfrazado de mi.

Vermouth se mordió el labio divertida, en verdad no le intimidaba para nada, era una pena quería disfrutar de ese disfraz un poco más.

–¿Dónde coño está Sherry, Vermouth? –el localizador lo llevaba la mujer, esta soltó una pequeña risa. Solo obtuvo como respuesta como miraba de reojo sonriendo hacia una dirección, una oscura humareda se veía a lo lejos.


	33. Enfrentamiento

**XXXIII**

–Vamos, por favor… –suplicó Sherry frotando la cuerda que ataba sus manos contra la viga.

Las llamas engullían con furia todo su entorno y el humo la asfixiaba de manera lenta. Sherry se encontraba en una antigua y abandonada fábrica textil. El material que se hallaba acumulando el polvo del tiempo no ayudaba a la dura situación, sino todo lo contrario, alimentaba aquel fuego que destruía todo lo que tocaba.

Se sentía demasiado débil, seguramente Vermouth la había drogado varias veces para poder ocultarla y llevarla hasta Tokio. En parte se lo agradeció, mejor aquello que despertarse dentro de una caja con la sensación de ser enterrada viva.

–¿Qué quieres lograr con todo esto? –recordaba la conversación que había tenido antes con Vermouth, apenas tenía noción del tiempo que había pasado.

–Arreglar todo el estropicio que has creado en una noche –tiraba con furia los cabellos rojizos de la chica para que su rostro quedase a la altura del suyo, colocando la pistola en su garganta –, No sé qué pasó aquella noche, si le pudo la conciencia o fuiste astuta y te distes cuenta, pero tu querido amigo me llamó para romper nuestro trato.

–La apoptixina como no, todo empieza y acaba con ese maldito experimento –miraba con odio a la mujer, al tragar saliva movió la fría pistola –, primero Gin, luego apareció tu marioneta Generic y ahora tú en persona –rió –. No entiendo porque ahora me quieres echar una mano cuando casi muero por tu culpa de un disparo en aquella misión de Gin, ¿Por qué ese ansia de que mi experimento vaya tan deprisa por buen camino?

Vermouth sonrió cruelmente tirando con más fuerza los cabellos de Sherry, ésta soltó un leve quejido de dolor, estaba en lo cierto, deseaba tanto verla muerta. Colocó elegantemente uno de sus dedos en la boca de la chica.

– _A secret makes a woman, woman…_ –susurró divertida en la oreja de Sherry, notando como ésta se estremecíabajo su poder –. Tus padres eran iguales, no sabían ver lo que tenían y al final tuvimos que crear aquel ''accidente'' –miró atentamente a los ojos de Sherry –, ¿Para luego qué? gastarnos millones en ti, una cría que no sabe ni por dónde empezar.

–No necesito tu ayuda Vermouth.

–¿Pero por qué eres tan orgullosa? –la soltó arrancando bruscamente la pulsera de plata que la rastreaba, esta vez la joven científica soltó un gran grito de dolor que disfrutó Vermouth cada segundo –, en fin si no aceptas mi mano, no me dejas otra.

Sherry jadeaba con la respiración agitada, cerrando sus ojos para llevar mejor el sofocante dolor de aquella nueva herida. El sonido de unos tacones se acercaba a ella al cabo de un rato, horrorizada observó que se estaba viendo a sí misma.

–¿Te gusta? –una fría sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la falsa Sherry –, es una pena que no pueda utilizar este disfraz para contentar a Gin.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer? –se burló Sherry aunque en el fondo se hallaba intimidada por el perfecto trabajo de la actriz –, ¿vas a hacer el experimento por mí?

–¡ _Oh no, my pretty little girl!_ –se acercó a ella, posando sus manos sobre las mejillas de la Sherry real, poniendo la misma voz que ella –. Era mi plan alternativo por si las cosas se complicaban, conozco la debilidad de tu compañero y lo utilizaré con mucho gusto.

–¿Vas a utilizar a Generic?

–¡ _Bingo_! Será tan feliz de tenerte en sus brazos que hará cualquier cosa que le pidas.

–No creo que sea tan idiota de caer.

–Son hombres Sherry –rió –, todos son iguales.

Sherry se mordió el labio observando su propia mirada, en el fondo la mujer tenía razón. Si Generic pensase que le había perdonado haría cualquier cosa que le pidiese. Su corazón dio un triste vuelco al recordar su preciosa declaración entre las aguas de Okinawa.

–¿Y Gin? –recordó, hasta ella le había confirmado minutos antes de que a él que no le podía engañar –. No sé si lo sabes pero últimamente me tiene bastante vigilada, nunca sabrás cuando te podrás chocar con él, tendrías que logarlo todo en un solo día y eso es imposible.

 _No, si Generic es tan idiota de caer._

–¿Vigilada? –el rostro de aquella cruel y falsa Sherry mostró una expresión molesta, esa información era nueva.

–Sí, más bien empezó desde antes de su descenso –le explicaba débilmente, necesitaba saber si ella conocía la razón de que Gin viniera con tanto odio a los laboratorios aquel día que atacó a Generic –, vino como cada Jueves a por los informes, pero ese día estaba con demasiada ira… quería que me acostara con él.

 _¿El jueves antes de su descenso?_

 _Eso es cuando se acostó con ella…_

 _¿Y luego se lo pidió a la científica?_

 _Hijo de puta, se lo iba a hacer pagar._

Vermouth golpeó con rabia la cara de su débil contrincante, observando como el rostro de ella quedaba tapado por sus cabellos, lo poco que podía observar de su mejilla se sonrojaba en cuestión de segundos. De aquel inesperado golpe la había dejado inconsciente, si fuera por ella la golpearía hasta matarla o incluso después.

Rió de sentir la satisfacción en su sangre, golpeando con elegancia un pequeño bidón de gasolina para que cayera en efecto dominó con los demás. Encendió un cigarro para empezar su querida fiesta.

–Lo siento gatita pero tú morirás esta noche –exhaló el humo de sus pulmones, tirando la colilla al suelo para salir de allí –, yo me encargaré de que cuando tu amigo lleve todo el peso de la investigación, Sherry se suicide al no soportar la presión.

 _Te entregaré a manos de otro hombre…_

 _Y te mataré delante de sus verdes ojos._

Sherry tosió escandalosamente, poco a poco ese humo se comía el poco oxigeno que quedaba en aquella fábrica, rendida apoyó su cabeza sobre la viga, no tenía ningún tipo de escapatoria su cuerpo iba a ser engullido por las llamas, Vermouth había ganado.

Habían hecho lo mismo que hicieron con sus padres, si no era útil o no permitía que hiciesen lo que quisiesen con su droga iba a ser eliminada… estaba tan cansada de todo, examinó como las llamas se acercaban poco a poco a su localización.

–Akemi… –sollozó débilmente, no había podido verla por última vez.

–¡Sherry! –escuchó un grito entre aquellas llamas, sonó lejano pero lo escuchó.

Ésta intentó gritar pero no apenas tenía voz por culpa del humo, necesitaba decir que estaba allí si no quería morir en silencio. Con desespero buscaba algo con lo que hacer algún tipo de ruido.

–¡Sherry! –ésta se apoyó con rabia contra la viga frustrada, está emitió un leve crujido como respuesta. La observó atentamente, podía hacer ruido con ella pero si salía mal caería encima de ella.

Empujó con fuerza la viga que volvió a emitir un gran crujido, sintió como unos pequeños escombros y cenizas caían encima de sus hombros. Escuchó como respuesta que una de las puertas se abría.

Necesitaba aire, pero con más respiraba más se acentuaba la presión de su pecho, con el último esfuerzo volvió al golpear la ardiente viga, el fuego ya acariciaba la palma de sus manos. Alguien le tiró un cubo de agua encima para mojarla y que las llamas no se alimentaran de su cuerpo, no veía bien la silueta de la persona que estaba enfrente de ella.

Aquella sombra sacó un pequeño cuchillo, tenía que cortar la cuerda con rapidez o la viga se les caería encima, cogió la chica ágilmente en brazos y salió de allí. Respiró con alivio el fresco aire de la calle que les recibía, sanando lentamente sus pulmones, se alarmó al sentir como el peso de la chica cada vez iba a más.

–Sherry –nombró su nombre una vez más, pero esta no contestaba –, mierda…

Escuchaba como las sirenas de los coches de los bomberos y las ambulancias se acercaban lentamente a su localización. La estructura del edificio empezaba a ceder, no les quedaba mucho tiempo para huir, dejó el cuerpo de Sherry en el frío suelo y empezó la maniobra de respiración artificial.

Empezó a golpear el pecho de la joven, cada latido era crucial para que la chica volviera en sí, intentaba mantener la calma y la cuenta ignorando el coche que aparcaba cerca de ellos.

–Venga, no te mueras –murmuró abriendo la boca de Sherry para poder respirar por ella –, ahora que encontré mi gallina de los huevos de oro.

Escuchó como bajaban del coche mientras él volvía a empezar nuevamente con los latidos artificiales, los pasos eran rápidos.

–¡Aniki! –llamó Vodka a su superior aliviado al ver que las indicaciones de Vermouth para llegar a ella habían sido ciertas.

–Tenemos un problema, la chica no respira –explicó Dai, él había sido quien la había salvado de aquella peligrosa situación sin parar de darle el masaje de reanimación –, la policía está demasiado cerca.

–¡Apártate! –empujó de mala manera Gin a Dai, continuó el masaje pero de una manera más brusca –, venga.

Abrió la boca de la chica para darle su aire en forma de beso, tenía todo el rostro lleno de ceniza y zonas de su ropa estaba calcinada.

–Jefe, están acercándose demasiado –dijo Vodka con temor observando la situación –, dejémosla aquí y marchémonos –miró a Dai que estaba apoyado en su auto, encogió sus hombros observando la triste situación, ya tenía lo que quería el FBI: su primer contacto con Gin, pero no deseaba darle la triste noticia a su hermana.

–Venga…

Sherry mantenía sus ojos cerrados, con rostro sereno, si no fuera por su patético estado parecería que estaba profundamente dormida.

–¡Venga! –golpeó bruscamente el pecho de la joven. Está respondió milagrosamente sin abrir los ojos con un escandaloso tosido. Vodka tapó con su americana negra el cuerpo de la joven antes de que Gin la cogiera entre sus brazos. No tenían que llamar la atención, estaban demasiado cerca.

–Larguémonos de aquí –Dai cruzó su mirada con la de Gin.


	34. El principio del fin

**XXXIV**

Una pequeña melodía se formaba a partir del tecleo de un número de teléfono, era la manera más fácil de recordar el teléfono de cada integrante de la organización sin tener que guardar el número.

–Sí, soy yo –la voz grave de Gin resonaba en aquel auto que conducía a gran velocidad, Vodka se hallaba en el asiento del copiloto humedeciendo con cuidado su pañuelo negro con agua fresca, se giró para colocárselo en una de las manos de Sherry. La joven permanecía tumbada en la parte trasera del coche con los ojos apenas abiertos.

Sherry acercó con debilidad ese pañuelo cerca de su boca, necesitaba respirar algo de aire húmedo para limpiar y calmar sus pulmones, le pesaba demasiado el pecho y su respiración era silbante.

–¿Ha cogido un vuelo a Estados Unidos?, seguramente le habrás dicho algo que no le ha gustado… –se mofó ocultado sus ojos con su flequillo pero sin dejar de mirar la oscura carretera –. Bueno al menos sabemos que no la veremos en una buena temporada.

Se escuchaba un pequeño sonido que salía del teléfono móvil como respuesta, Vodka sonreía fríamente bajo sus gafas.

–Sí, el tío tuvo huevos de meterse dentro de la fábrica en llamas mientras llegábamos a la zona –Sherry intentaba escuchar la tensa conversación pero le era imposible –. Sí, sé que no te da buenas vibraciones, pero yo no creo en balas de plata, dejémosle vivo, podría sernos más útil hasta que llegue el momento.

–Aniki… –parecía que a Vodka le pilló por sorpresa la respuesta de Gin.

–Sí, es demasiada casualidad que llevara dos años detrás de la Organización y que ahora llame tanto la atención –se mofó Gin, encontraba divertida e interesante la situación –. Será mejor dejar que muerda nuestro anzuelo, mientras tanto me gustaría pedirle que me dejaras la completa supervisión de Sherry.

Gin frenó suavemente el coche ante un semáforo en rojo, Vodka volvía a girarse para examinar el estado de Sherry, tenía los ojos cerrados pero respiraba, lo mejor era hacerse la dormida y fingir que no escuchaba nada.

–Así las ratas la dejarían tranquila una buena temporada… –observaba desde el espejo delantero la parte de atrás –, la distraen demasiado, ya has observado que en dos meses apenas ha avanzado nada.

Sherry mantenía los ojos cerrados, era extraño… ¿Vermouth no les había dicho nada de los gloriosos avances de la APTX4869? Ella lo sabía todo de boca de Generic, ¿Solo quería toda aquella valiosa información para ella sola? Abrió nuevamente los ojos pero para sorpresa de ella ya no se encontraba tumbada en el auto de Gin, si no en una cama de una lujosa habitación, ¿Se había quedado dormida?

Se incorporó lentamente para no marearse, una fría y pequeña toalla cayó de su frente a su mano. Empezó a examinar a su alrededor, ese lugar lo conocía bastante bien aunque llevará tiempo sin ir, su mirada se cruzó con la de su propio reflejo de una gran puerta de cristal, la puerta del balcón donde le encerró Gin para que hablara bajo aquella nevada.

¿Estaba en su casa? Seguramente no la llevaron a ningún hospital para no llamar demasiado la atención, seguía mirando atentamente su propio reflejo sin levantase de la cama. Estaba desnuda pero tapada con una de las sabanas y una negra gabardina, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención es que estaba limpia, no parecía que acababa de salir de un incendio… también le había cambiado el vendaje del corte que se había hecho en la Isla de Okinawa, su mano derecha herida por el daño sufrido por Vermouth al arrancarle la pulsera también estaba perfectamente envuelta como otras partes de su cuerpo.

¿Había sido él? Su mesa de noche estaba llena de vendas, productos y diferentes tipos de bebidas que se preguntaba cómo diablos había hecho para que ella los ingiriera. Sherry sonrió levemente ¿Así es como se despertó él en su apartamento? Esta vez sí que intentó levantarse pero el olvidado dolor del pecho hizo que tosiera escandalosamente, con más tosía más le pesaba la zona torácica, era un ciclo vicioso no terminaba mientras la chica apoyaba la cabeza entre sus rodillas, cogiendo con fuerza las sabanas.

–Tómate esto –escuchó una voz masculina a su lado, había dejado algo sobre la mesa. Sherry apartó su mirada de sus rodillas para mirar que se trataba de una taza, por el olor parecía un tipo de té o una infusión, lo cogió temblorosamente y le dio tímido sorbo –, bienvenida al mundo de los vivos.

–He estado… –no terminó su frase, dio otro pequeño sorbo, la calidez del té calmaba la irritación de sus vías, dibujó una pequeña pero triste sonrisa –, ahora entiendo el dolor del pecho, se te da mejor matar a la gente que revivirla.

–Es más placentero –contestó sentándose enfrente de la chica, esas palabras hizo que la chica se estremeciera, sabía que lo decía totalmente en serio. Se levantó para lanzar con fuerza un libro al lado de la silueta de ésta –, fui a verte a los laboratorios para hablar y me encontré todo el percal, tienes que tener mucho cuidado con tu curiosidad.

Sherry miró el titulo de la portada, era el libro de su padre; cómo no, ya la había pillado, el don de la observación de Gin no era famoso porque sí.

–Cuando entraste en la habitación fui a mirar qué coño estuviste haciendo, te crees que no te conozco o algo –leyó la mente de la chica, sentándose nuevamente a su lado –, te dejaste un cabello entre las páginas.

 _Madre mía… ¿la había pillado por un cabello?_

–Si tanto lo quieres úsalo con cuidado, es lo poco que sobrevivió en aquel incendio.

 _Aquel incendio del laboratorio de sus padres…_

Sherry observó a Gin, su mirada decía que no le hiciera ningún tipo de pregunta sobre el tema. Ni de ese ni de cualquier tema que debiera permanecer en secreto.

–Sí esperas algún tipo de agradecimiento por todo lo de hoy, puedes esperar sentado.

Gin se rió, esa mujer era tan terca, es lo que le gustaba de ella, pocos se atrevían a plantarle cara. Examinaba el rostro de Sherry mientras ésta volvía a coger aquella taza para beber su contenido.

La había visto crecer y transformarse de aquella niña tonta a una brillante y gran investigadora. Prometía mucho, a pesar de su acostumbrada desobediencia, era un valor tan seguro y cuanto más estuviese bajo sus brazos más tiempo tendría él para amoldarla a sus gustos. Disfrutando viéndola madurar, ver como cogía cada vez más cuerpo, como ya se intuía, Sherry se convertiría en un gran vino.

Acariciaba lentamente el rostro de la joven, recordando como la había marcado como suya en aquella misma habitación, que le había hecho gozar y sufrir a la vez, su sexo se movió bajo la ropa con solo el placer de sus pensamientos.

–Ya estamos en paz… –rompió sus oscuros pensamientos, los brillantes ojos azules se encontraron con los verde oscuros de Gin.

–Ese corazón late gracias a mí y para mí –levantaba la barbilla de la chica para rozar sus labios con los suyos –, además salvé a tu hermana y a ti de aquel secuestro.

–Y te lo devolví aquella noche en la cabaña para que no la mataras.

–Fue divertida aquella noche.

La joven científica sonrió, ambos labios permanecían muy cerca, aunque Gin le repitiera mil veces que no sentía nada acostándose con ella sabía perfectamente que era una estúpida mentira.

–Maté a aquellos que te intentaron violar por ti.

–Y yo te di la llave de la APTX4869.

Gin lamió calentando una de las mejillas de Sherry, volviendo a cruzar la mirada con ella, le estaba gustando el juego.

–Estás aquí viva gracias a mí.

–Y yo te devolví el rango –seguía las cuentas de su triste pasado, tenía que mantener la mente fría ante la dominación de Gin –, no te debo nada más, más bien tu a mí por romperme el corazón de una manera tan cruel, tus horribles palabras ante Generic.

–Yo no tengo ninguna culpa de eso Sherry, te lo dije la última noche, todo es culpa tuya por ser tan incrédula. Naciste y creciste en esta Organización para servirnos, en todo… –remarcó fríamente aquella última palabra –, da gracias a que has acabado conmigo y no en diferentes manos como una vulgar puta.

Ella no sabía que contestar, por una vez sentía que Gin se estaba sincerando con ella. Por eso aceptó aquella misión y utilizó el cortejo en vez del suero de la verdad, para marcarla como una de sus presas, le interesaba desde un principio.

Notó como rápidamente Gin colaba su mano en su ropa interior para introducir dos dedos dentro de ella, mordiendo su punto latente del cuello para que disfrutara, era una mezcla de rabia con dulzura.

–¡Gin! –gimió apoyando la frente sobre el fuerte hombro del hombre.

–Eres mía Sherry, pobre de quien te toque con o sin mi permiso –se dejaba llevar por la excitación al sentir como el cuerpo de la chica humedecía sus dedos, la colocó debajo de él sin cortar en ningún momento aquella conexión.

La chica gemía bajo los diferentes movimientos que hacía Gin dentro de su ser, dejándose llevar por la excitación. Gin invadió su boca con la lengua, dominándola una vez más mientras con la otra mano dibujaba el contorno de su cintura.

–¿Qué te cuesta decir que te importo? –un débil susurro salió de sus labios cuando pudo respirar –, ¿No hubieras sentido impotencia al verme morir sin decirme la verdad?

–Sherry… –liberó finalmente su latente miembro para posicionarse rápidamente entre las piernas de Sherry, uniéndose con fuerza, penetrando hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

Sentía la estrechez de Sherry rodeándolo. Una ardiente excitación le embargaba, besándola bruscamente apoyó todo su peso sobre ella, marcando un ritmo continuo y fuerte, fundiéndose en un abrazo.

Gin comenzó a notar como la joven se contraía más, vibraba bajo sus brazos, así que aceleró el ritmo de su posesión.

Ambos se abrazaban con fuerza, rozando piel con piel, mezclándose su calor y sudor, besándose sin parar de manera apasionada entre cada embestida que él daba. Unas últimas fuertes sacudidas anunciaban el próximo final del acto… Sherry no pudo soportarlo más, agarrando con fuerza las sábanas, dejándose arrastrar por todas las sensaciones. Gin se enterró en lo más profundo de ella, explotando en su interior.

–El más preciado… –se escuchó a los pocos minutos en aquella habitación que olía a sudor y tabaco.

Sherry apartó su brazo de los ojos extrañada, jadeando, intentaba recuperar el aliento sin éxito, el pecho le dolía demasiado.

–¿Cómo?

–Eres el más preciado de mis juguetes –respiraba con la misma dificultad que Sherry, se sujetaba con fuerza con ambos brazos bien estirados para no caer sobre ella, sus largos cabellos impedía que se le viera la cara –, ¿Te sirve?

Sherry sonrió dulcemente, apoyando ambas manos en el rostro sudado de Gin, sabía que más no podría salir de un carácter tan frío y egocéntrico.

–Sí… –susurró acercando sus labios a los suyos para unirse en un último beso que este aceptó –, te quiero Gin, aunque seas conmigo un capullo ególatra arrogante.

Un pequeño teléfono móvil realizó una fotografía al lujoso hotel donde hallaba la pareja hospedada, el individuo sonreía victorioso entre las nocturnas calles de Beika, enviaba la valiosa imagen a uno de sus contactos.

–Pobre chico –murmuraba Rye cerrando el pequeño aparato y volviendo a alzar la vista ante el majestuoso edificio, aún recordaba cuando Generic aparcó su moto cerca de él para que la siguiera. Sospechaba algo –, al final su temor era cierto, no era ella, Jodie tenía razón, esa manzana podrida es una reina del disfraz.


	35. El tiempo pasa

**XXXV**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un año pasó en la vida de Shiho Miyano.

Sherry suspiró tapándose los ojos con ambas manos, dejando de teclear, tenía la vista cansada de estar tantas horas delante del ordenador. Lo único que se escuchaba eran las noticias nocturnas que emitía la televisión de su habitación, hablaban de un asesinato resuelto por el joven pero capacitado Shinichi Kudo.

Observó de reojo la hora de su pantalla, la una menos cuarto de la madrugada. Quedaba poco para que Gin viniera a recogerla y aún no estaba arreglada. Se levantó de la silla para dirigirse hacia un corto vestido negro que se hallaba apoyado en su sofá. A su lado, se encontraba una carpeta marrón con datos de la persona que Gin necesitaba que conociera.

La cosa era simple, más avances mejor tecnología, aquel laboratorio conseguido hace un año se le estaba quedando anticuado, era útil pero para ella no, seguramente se lo quedarían los científicos que hacían experimentos más sencillos. Abrió rápidamente para dar un último vistazo a su objetivo, era un famoso alto cargo conocido por sus sobornos en farmacéuticas… iba a ser sencillo, le gustaba el dinero.

Sherry se colocó aquel ajustado vestido negro y se miró con rabia en el espejo, el reflejo de una joven de 17 años aparecía en él, su cuerpo había cambiado muchísimo en tan poco tiempo, estaba dejando atrás aquel cuerpo de niña y, tal como Gin predijo, se estaba convirtiendo en una bella mujer. Apretó con ira sus caderas, que le creciera el pecho no le importaba, pero odiaba sus caderas, señal de que ella era mestiza. No tenía la rectitud tan deseada de las asiáticas, tenía un cuerpo curvo como las extranjeras, intentó probar diferentes dietas para adelgazar pero no podía ocultar lo que era.

–Odio estas cosas… –se colocó los zapatos de tacón para dirigirse finalmente al tocador, solo quedaba maquillarse para aquella fiesta privada.

No era su trabajo, pero desde aquel horrible accidente Vermouth tenía prohibido caracterizarse como ella, tenía que ir en persona sí o sí. Pasó elegantemente una barra de pintalabios rosa que combinaba con un sombreado oscuro para acentuar aún más su fría mirada azulada. Escuchó como la puerta de su apartamento se abría para luego cerrarse en cuestión de segundos.

–¿Estás lista? –Gin se apoyó en la pared de la habitación.

–Sí.

La fiesta era una despedida para uno de los genios de la ciencia, por lo que el color negro era prioritario en la ambientación. Por suerte para ella muchos de los libros de su carrera fueron escritos por el mismo difunto, por lo que podía mezclarse bien con los demás asistentes aunque fuera la más joven de allí

Sujetaba con elegancia una copa de cava pero no bebía, es más, no soportaba el alcohol, necesitaba tener la mente clara para aquel soborno. Observaba atentamente una de las mesas donde se hallaba el buffet, una noche más no iba a cenar.

–¿Esa no es la chica de Gin?

–Más bien es la favorita de su harén.

–Es una cría…

–O mejor aún, una zorra.

Sherry se giró rápidamente con furia hacia aquel grupo de mujeres que se reían a sus espaldas, no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Una mano le sujetó con seguridad su hombro derecho, giró su rostro hacia el desconocido.

–¿Sherry? –el rostro de sorpresa de aquel hombre coincidía con las fotografías de los archivos de Gin.

–Sí –respondió –. ¿Esperaba a otra persona?

–No, solo me ha sorprendido su juventud.

Ambos hicieron una pequeña y educada reverencia, necesitaban ir a un lugar más privado para sus negociaciones, el hombre apartó educadamente una silla para que Sherry se acomodara en ella.

–Entonces... –empezó el político sin tener muy claro porque habían mandado a esa chica –, ¿Cuál es el trato?

Sherry abrió la boca para comenzar la preparada conversación, pero un camarero de la fiesta entró con una botella en las manos.

–Perdonen, un caballero les invita a esta botella –el hombre uniformado dejó la botella delante de ambos junto a dos vasos, Sherry desconfió, ¿era un camarero de verdad o uno de los suyos disfrazados para observar que la charla fuera bien?

 _London Gin._

 _Era la manera que se refería cuando ellos…_

 _Que idiota._

Sherry dejó un pequeño sobre con varias fotografías sobre la mesita de cristal para que el político lo abriera con cuidado, esparciendo su contenido por la mesa, eran unas fotos de sí mismo con un niño muy parecido a él, a excepción de los ojos verdes.

–¿De dónde ha sacado usted esto?

–Verá, nuestras fuentes son magnificas –empezó su don del engaño, gracias a los datos dados por Gin todo iba a ser muy sencillo –, los ojos de ese pequeño no son ni suyos ni de su querida esposa –observaba fríamente al político –. Según nuestros datos, tiene que tener unos adorables diez años… qué casualidad que hace diez años usted estuviese de excedencia diplomática en Brasil. ¿Puede ser que se trajese un _souvenir_ especial?

El político tragó saliva sin decir nada, el sudor perlaba lentamente de su frente. Sherry continuó.

–Lleva usted casado treinta años, aunque su devota esposa nunca ha podido darle un hijo. Quizás, quiera saber cómo comentario personal mío, que los mestizos no somos nada bienvenidos en Japón.

El caballero tomó una botella de licor y vertió el contenido en los dos vasos. Intentaba congraciarse con ella, quitarle tensión al momento.

–Oh, no bebo gracias –respondió Sherry con un gesto de negación.

–Una noche es una noche –la voz del caballero era serena, estaba acostumbrado a ser sobornado, dejó el vaso cerca de la mano de la joven y alzando el suyo para brindar.

No quedaba otra, cogió su vaso y brindo, cerrando sus ojos para dejar que aquel fuerte licor quemara su garganta. El sabor era horrible.

–Gracias por las fotografías –volvió a llenar ambos vasos –, ¿Qué es lo que queréis?

–Sabemos que está metido en el mundo de los negocios inmobiliarios –repasaba en su mente aquellos datos de la Organización –, solo nos interesa que nos done una de sus instalaciones para nuestros experimentos.

–¿Farmacéuticos?

–Sí.

Volvió a sonreír bebiendo nuevamente un vaso de aquel licor, esperaba que ella imitara el gesto. Suspiró para bebérselo de un solo golpe. Asqueroso y con el estomago vacío peor.

–¿Qué ganaría yo? –volvió a llenar los vasos hasta arriba por tercera vez, ofreciéndoselo a la chica –, no me importa perder mi mandato por mi hijo.

–Disculpe… ¿Me está intentado emborrachar?

–En absoluto… –sonrió brindando, él se lo bebía con mucha facilidad mientras que para ella era un suplicio –, solamente quiero disfrutar de esta preciosa velada con una mujer tan bella.

Sherry bebió por tercera vez ese horrible veneno, sintió como debajo de la mesa una mano le acariciaba una de sus piernas. Dejó el vaso de un fuerte golpe.

–Ahora entiendo porque tanto hijo ilegitimo –se mofó rechazando esa mano apartando su pierna, su mirada se volvía más fría –, yo no estoy en el trato.

–Es una lástima, eres muy guapa –encendió por primera vez un cigarro, Sherry deseó que se le cayera sobre el licor y se prendiera fuego –, ¿Fumas?

–No.

Abrió su bolso para sacar el último sobre, este pesaba mucho más. Lo colocó de un corto y seco movimiento sobre la mesa.

–Esto también me gusta –abría el sobre bajo una mirada de pura soberbia al contemplar el dinero –, ¿de verdad que no entras en el trato?

–De verdad.

–Es una pena.

Sherry salió victoriosa de aquella sala, solo tuvieron que acabarse entre ambos la botella de licor y aguantar varias palabras lascivas de aquel hombre que intentaba con desespero llevársela a su habitación, tenía los papeles que quería y de manera solitaria.

Sentía como su cuerpo ardía a causa de la pequeña embriaguez que llevaba, ese hombre pensaba que borracha iba a aceptar su invitación. Estaba mareada, necesitaba encontrar los baños como fuera.

Agradeció que por los pasillos corriera una agradable brisa, poco a poco llegaba a su querido destino, por suerte no había nadie en los lujosos aseos. Un fuerte vuelco del estomago hizo que Sherry deseara vomitar en uno de los baños libres.

 _Y vaya si vomitó._

 _Toda la botella fuera._

Sherry se refrescó el rostro con el agua que emanaba del dorado grifo, con desespero enjuagaba su boca una y otra vez para quitarse aquel asqueroso sabor del licor pero era imposible.

Salió de allí bien arreglada y peinada, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Con los papeles aún encima, tenía que buscar a Gin pero no sabía que él ya la había encontrado, su mirada se cruzó con la suya nada más cerrar la puerta.

–No hacía falta que te bebieras toda la botella mujer –se mofó Gin al ver las sonrojadas mejillas de Sherry.

–Tenía que contentar a TÚ cliente, era eso o irme a la cama con él.

No podía enfadarse con él, estaba cansada, apoyó la frente sobre su torso: el frío de la gabardina hacía que se encontrara mejor. Agradeció que le dejara disfrutar de ese momento durante unos minutos, Gin se estrechó más con ella, no le molestó era la única persona que permitía que la tocase. Escuchaba detrás de sí las diferentes conversaciones de la gente que iba y venía, respirando el olor a tabaco que desprendía el hombre.

–Ya me encuentro mejor… –se separó finalmente de él, dándole los valiosos papeles –, saldré fuera al fresco, cuando termines llámame y te esperaré cerca del auto.

Gin asintió con la cabeza, con una de sus manos acarició el labio de Sherry para darle un beso que nadie pudo ver gracias al telón creado por los cabellos de plata, ella sabía que seguramente luego le llevaría a su hotel para pasar el resto de la noche juntos.

–No tardes… –susurró al separarse de sus labios.

–Lo intentaré.

Observó como Gin se mezclaba con la oscura multitud, con el motivo de la fiesta de despedida era difícil saber quién era de la Organización y quién no. Sherry se mordió el labio, necesitaba despegarse de toda aquella energía negativa.

No iba ser tan fácil, por horror de ella las mujeres de antes estaban afuera con sus lujosos abrigos conversando entre sí. Si conocían a Gin tenían que ser altos cargos y no quería ningún problema, necesitaba buscar otra opción.

–Qué pena que la terraza esté cerrada –escuchaba la conversación de una pareja que ya marchaban de la fiesta –, me hubiera gustado enseñarte las vistas.

 _Es verdad, la terraza, Gin la necesitaba por alguna razón._

 _Seguramente estaría vigilada por sus hombres._

 _Por probar no perdía nada._

Agradecida por la nueva información se adentró nuevamente en la fiesta para acceder al ascensor donde se subió junto a otras personas, llegando al único destino que podía ir. Dudosa se paró en frente de la puerta metálica, llamó como solía hacerlo Gin.

–¿Qué quieres mocosa? –un hombre corpulento abrió la puerta pistola en mano, Sherry no se sintió intimidada, era normal siempre estaba encerrada en los laboratorios y poca gente la conocían físicamente –, vete de aquí si no quieres un regalo de metal.

–Yo de ti no le daría ese regalo de metal, te lo devolverían –la voz de Rye aparecía más alejada de ellos, quería saber que estaba ocurriendo –, es Sherry.

–¿S-Sherry? –miraba incrédulo a la joven de arriba para abajo para luego mirar sus ojos, esta se la devolvía con una mirada vacía de indiferencia.

–Solo venía a tomar el aire –entró fríamente sin mirar a nadie de los que estaban allí –, no sabía que trabajabas para Gin, Rye… –remarcó con fuerza ese último nombre que se había ganado Dai con tanto esfuerzo durante aquel año.

Rye examinó atentamente a la joven, pocas veces podía ver en persona a Sherry, era doloroso decirle cada noche a Akemi que no la había visto, Gin la protegía muy bien de los curiosos. Cada vez se la veía más fría y reservada, era tan distinta a su hermana.

–No tengo ese honor –sonrió apoyando el rifle francotirador en el suelo –, trabajo para quien le acompaña.

Sherry no contestó, indiferentemente se dirigió más adelante para apoyarse sobre la barandilla, desde allí se podía observar perfectamente como Gin y otros hombres tenían una especie de charla con otra persona en un oscuro callejón.

–¿Cómo está Akemi? –preguntó con los brazos cruzados sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo, escuchaba como Rye se colocaba a su lado para apuntar con el rifle a su enemigo.

–Preocupada por ti.

–Tendría que preocuparse más de lo suyo que por lo mío.

Rye le miró sorprendido, no esperaba aquella respuesta tan fría, seguía mirando al infinito con una mirada vacía, inexpresiva. No quedaba rastro de aquella Sherry que conoció hace un año, la que se preocupaba por los demás, por su hermana.

Observaba como la única luz de pureza que había encontrado en la Organización había sido consumida y corrompida por la oscuridad de Gin.

–¡Rye! –llamó Sherry su atención señalando donde estaban los demás –, ¡Ese hombre!

Miró rápidamente por la mirilla microscópica hacia su objetivo para saber a qué se refería, habían matado a la persona con la que se habían reunido de un sordo disparo. Gin buscaba algo en los bolsillos del difunto pero detrás de él ocurría algo extraño: Uno de los hombres de negro sacaba algo lentamente de su chaqueta.

El presentimiento de Sherry era el correcto, estaba sacando un arma para matar a su superior. Una silenciosa y fina bala salió el rifle de Rye para chocarse rápidamente contra el arma del traidor, en pocos segundos ese hombre yacía muerto en el suelo bajo la Pietra Beretta de Gin.

–¿Un traidor? –su rostro estaba pálido del shock, todos los hombres que había allí arriba se asomaron a su lado para ver la inesperada situación. Gin pateó con rabia el rostro sin vida del hombre de negro antes de entrar al recinto.

–Más que un traidor parecía que tenía algo en contra de él –desmontaba con agilidad el arma, era mejor salir de allí antes de que alguien encontrase los cuerpos y quedasen atrapados –, ¿No sabías que Gin tiene enemigos hasta en la misma Organización?

Sherry no contestó, se limitó a mirar con la cabeza baja, los oficiales esperaban las órdenes del asesor para salir de allí: RUM. Seguramente Gin estaba contactando con él ahora mismo en el edificio o en el ascensor.

–¿Has visto alguna vez en persona a RUM? –susurró con cuidado en la oreja de la chica para que nadie más les escuchara, colocando la mano encima de su fino hombro, esta lo rechazó con un leve movimiento.

Sherry negó con la cabeza.

–Nunca lo he visto, aunque esté con Gin mi apartado es el laboratorio y de ahí no salgo.

–¿Nunca te ha hablado de él? –ella casi siempre estaba a su lado, tenía que haber visto u oído algo.

–Algo sí he oído, todas las noches están en contacto o le manda archivos al fax –ambos veían como algunos hombres de negro se acercaban a ellos seriamente, al parecer no les gustaba que estuviera hablando tanto tiempo con ella –, no te voy a decir nada más, ni lo intentes.

–Antes me caías mejor.

Sherry soltó una leve risa con los brazos cruzados, dio dos pasos hacia adelante para que aquellos hombres de negro se calmaran y dejaran de acercase a su localización, dando por finalizada la conversación.

–¿Qué haces aquí Sherry? –Gin entró en la terraza, un solo gesto fue suficiente para que ella se colocara a su lado para cogerla con fuerza de la cintura, ella se limitó con un leve movimiento de hombros –, ¿Quién ha disparado? –Rye dio un paso hacia adelante como respuesta. Gin sonrío fríamente –, me gusta tu puntería, tengo un trabajo para ti pero la próxima vez haz el favor de disparar en la cabeza.


	36. Gritos, disparos y acusaciones

**XXXVI**

Sherry se despertó de golpe con un bajo grito de terror, incorporada en la cama de Gin. Examinó, a los pocos minutos, cada punto de aquella habitación para orientarse y calmarse.

–Una pesadilla... –se sentía ridícula al sentir su propia respiración agitada, apoyando la mano sobre su frente sudada, no era ni la primera ni la última pesadilla que había tenido en semanas.

La oscuridad que le envolvía en el silencio de la noche no la ayudaba a relajarse, todo lo contrario: en su pesadilla también había tinieblas. Necesitaba sentir que estaba en la realidad, a salvo.

Se levantó de la cama, vistiéndose con el camisón que Gin le había quitado horas atrás y cerrando con suavidad la puerta de la habitación detrás de sí. El sonido continuo del fax hizo que fuera a la sala principal. No paraba de salir fotos de objetivos, mapas, todo tipo de horarios e indicaciones que le mandaban desde arriba, del mismo Anokata o RUM, tenía que evitar mirar lo máximo posible aquellos papeles.

La televisión también estaba encendida con las noticias nocturnas de Japón, pero sin audio. No había ningún tipo de rastro de Gin. Sherry se tumbó en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza sobre uno de los blandos reposabrazos, observando las imágenes sin sonido.

Una vez calmada, sus parpados volvían a ceder para entrar bajo el dulce hechizo de Morfeo, estaba agotada de la fiesta y sus contratiempos.

 _Gritos. Acusaciones. Disparos._

 _Muertes. Akemi. La muerte de Akemi._

Sus ojos se abrieron con las pupilas contraídas por el terror, su corazón latía con fuerza juntamente con su respiración. Un fuerte olor a tabaco avisaba de que Gin, esta vez sí, se encontraba en la misma estancia. Sin incorporarse miraba las noticias que tenía enfrente, el reloj de la esquina del televisor avisaba de que había dormido una hora exacta.

Escuchaba como Gin hablaba por teléfono en otra habitación, aunque no podía escuchar la conversación su tono de voz era más serio de lo normal, solo pudo entender una frase:

–Me lo imaginaba, esa puntería es típica de la élite del FBI.

Cerró sus ojos una vez más, vencida por el cansancio. Apenas podía mantenerse despierta por más tiempo, aunque temía volver a tener otra pesadilla.

 _Gritos. Golpes._

–Sherry… –alguien la rescató de su nueva pesadilla, estaba sentado al lado de ella con la mano sobre su cintura –, ¿Sigues con las pesadillas?

Asintió con la cabeza, incorporándose apenas con fuerzas para apoyarse sobre el torso de Gin, no podía más, solo quería dormir una noche. Envidiaba la resistencia física de éste contra el sueño.

–Tengo un mal presentimiento –las palabras salían sin fuerzas de su boca. Notaba como Gin pasaba la mano enguantada bajo sus rodillas y la otra por su espalda para llevarla en brazos hasta la cama, no le gustaba que estuviera entre sus archivos de la Organización.

–Sherry.

–¿Mmm?

–Nada, duerme, mañana será un día muy largo –ordenó, depositándola sobre la cama.

* * *

 _Gritos._

–¡¿Quién os ha dado permiso para entrar aquí?!

Sherry estaba furiosa. Hacía poco que la calma que había en sus laboratorios se esfumó como el humo al escuchar como golpeaban con fuerza la puerta principal. Los trabajadores se encontraban inquietos al fondo de la sala con ella en cabeza, nunca se sabía quién podía morir ese día.

No hizo falta abrir la puerta, de un disparo rompieron la cerradura y un grupo de hombres trajeados de negro entraron en la estancia con una sonrisa fría en sus labios.

–Venimos a buscar a la superiora de este sector… –contestó uno que parecía el líder del grupo –, al parecer esa persona eres tú.

Sherry se mordió el labio temblando de pura rabia, no entendía bien que estaba pasando, pero no podían ir por su territorio como si nada y menos sin avisarla.

–Para eso no hace falta molestar a mis trabajadores y pausar su trabajo –gruñó, no se iba a mover de ahí sin la autorización de Gin –, ¿Qué es lo que queréis?

–Necesitamos que nos acompañe a un lugar.

Generic se colocó delante de Sherry, ésta se sorprendió, aunque llevaban un año sin hablarse se respetaban mutuamente. Había observando a la distancia como daba un estirón increíble, dejando lentamente aquel cuerpo de niño para convertirse en un fuerte y apuesto hombre.

–No sé puede marchar sin la autorización de Gin –defendió a su superiora colocando un brazo delante de ella para que no la tocaran –. Si se va así sin más TODOS tendremos problemas.

–Sabemos que tiene su completa supervisión –se rieron, la tensión estaba aumentando cada segundo que pasaba –, tenemos la autorización chico, no te preocupes.

–Queremos verla si no os importa.

–Lo siento no tenemos tiempo para ello.

Chasqueó los dedos para que uno de ellos agarrara el brazo de la chica, forcejeó, haciendo que sus compañeros saltaran a protegerla. Como decía Generic, si Sherry salía de allí sin estar Gin delante todos tendrían serios problemas. Al ver como la situación se descontrolaba uno de los altos cargos sacó su pistola para disparar al aire.

–¡Estaos quietos y poneos al trabajo! –amenazó uno de ellos, Generic observó como Sherry se sujetaba sin fuerzas a una de las esquinas de la puerta para evitar salir de allí.

–¡Generic!

–¡Sherry! –intentó alcanzarla pero un puñetazo le atizó en el estomago, arrodillándose en el suelo del dolor perdiéndola de vista –. ¡Maldita sea, nos mataréis a todos!

* * *

 _Acusaciones._

–¡Ella no está metida en esto! –gritó Akemi al ver como esposaban la mano de Sherry a su lado –. ¡El problema es conmigo!

Sherry observaba el rostro de su hermana sin saber que decir, ambas estaban en un pequeño almacén del puerto, la brisa marina se colaba por los huecos de la madera. La situación no era muy favorecedora y ella lo sabía: era el lugar favorito de los altos cargos para los interrogatorios o eliminación de traidores.

–¿Vamos a morir, verdad? –rompió el silencio de aquella tensa situación, encendieron un enorme foco delante de ellas, cegando sus miradas con la intención de no poder ver a sus ejecutores.

Una pistola recorrió de abajo a arriba la fina garganta de la científica, golpeando suavemente su boca para que se callara. Disfrutaba viendo su acelerada respiración, su sudor, sus ojos cerrados para vivir el momento lo mínimo posible.

–¡No toques a mi hermana pequeña! –sacó el arma que tenía escondida para disparar con éxito a aquella silueta –. ¡Os he dicho que ella no sabe nada! –recibió dos disparos como respuestas, cayó de rodillas bajo los brazos de Sherry.

Akemi se mordió el labio para soportar mejor el dolor, saboreaba la sangre.

–Lo siento Shiho…

–No te preocupes –negó con la cabeza, sus lagrimas caían al notar el calor de la sangre en sus manos –, no sé qué está pasando Akemi, explícamelo por favor…

–¿No te lo explicó Gin?

–No, no sé nada.

–Es mejor así, aunque te haya involucrado sin querer, espero que lo entiendas.

–No cierres los ojos –suplicó, deseaba con todo el fondo de su ser despertarse de aquella negra pesadilla –. Piensa en Rye, te está esperando.

Akemi sonrió ante aquel doloroso y último comentario de doble filo. Cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por aquella oscuridad que la esperaba. Sherry sintió como el peso muerto de ella empujaba sus temblorosos brazos hacia abajo, no, no podía ser verdad… Escuchaba el coro de risas detrás de aquella oscuridad, enfureciéndola lentamente. Con la cabeza baja mirando a la nada y el flequillo tapando su mirada sentía como su cuervo interno se iba despertando.

–¡Ya solo queda una! –parecía como si matarlas fuera un juego divertido del cual todos querían participar, Sherry cogió con sigilo la pistola de su hermana que se hallaba a sus pies –, además la más valiosa, el juguetito de Gin.

Sherry miró por lo que creía que sería la última vez el rostro de Akemi, dejando su cuerpo con cuidado sobre el suelo. Se levantaba lentamente sin alzar la mirada.

–¿Tienes algo que decir?

–Sí –mostró una mirada digna de la Organización apuntando con la pistola hacia la luz –, ¡prefiero mil veces morir de pie que vivir de rodillas para serviros!

Disparó, como le enseñó Gin, reventando aquel enorme foco para dejar todo el recinto en una completa oscuridad. Con mirada perdida, mirando al infinito sintió como de la gran explosión los pequeños cristales volaban en su dirección, arañando la ropa y su rostro mientras sus cabellos volaban. Bajo una fría sonrisa de satisfacción bajó el arma, esperando la inmediata respuesta.

* * *

 _Disparos._


	37. Traslado

**XXXVII**

–Generic necesita tu ayuda.

–No.

Sherry miró a Gin por el rabillo del ojo, para después reservada y distante volver a admirar el paisaje nocturno que daba la gran ventana de su lado. La música del piano ambientaba aquel restaurante de alta categoría. Hacía un año que la habían trasladado a Tottori junto con su hermana mayor, apartadas en cuarentena de todos los altos cargos, incluido Gin, esperando sin saber que iban a hacer con ellas.

–Necesitamos que vuelvas a Beika.

–Te vuelvo a repetir que no es mi problema.

Gin examinaba a la mujer que tenía en frente. Sherry acababa de cumplir 18 años y como una bella rosa, se había abierto para mostrar todo su esplendor, pero como toda flor tenía sus espinas para herir a aquel que osara tocarla. Cada vez se parecía más a su madre, Elena. Era alta y esbelta, con unas curvas muy bien definidas que a él le encantaban a pesar de que ella las odiase. Su rostro era delicado cual porcelana pero su mirada mostraba que era fría y fuerte como el hielo, ese color contrarrestaba con sus labios rojos como el fuego.

–¿Es tú última respuesta?

–Sí.

Se cruzó de brazos acompañado de un leve suspiro de agobio, quería salir ya de allí, una noche más estaban intentando que volviera a Beika sin su hermana. Gin era la última carta para intentarlo pero no iba a ceder, llevaban un año sin comunicarse.

Los primeros días de hospital fueron muy duros para ella, nadie les contaba nada y sobrevivieron de milagro. Akemi estaba herida de gravedad pero estable mientras que Sherry estaba ilesa ya que gracias a la oscuridad que creó no lograron acertarle. Le dolía más que cualquier bala en el corazón el saber que Gin no le iría a visitar. Pensaban que ambas iban a morir hasta que una breve visita de Generic, les aclaró aquello que pasó en el muelle: Aquella emboscada no estaba a la orden de los superiores, sino que unos pocos decidieron imponer su propia justicia.

Todos los que estuvieron involucrados habían muerto de causas extrañas.

–¿Cuál es el problema Sherry?

–¿En serio? –ésta vez sí cruzaron las miradas durante toda la cita, el azul contra el verde –, ¿¡No contactas conmigo durante un año y ahora te presentas como si nada?!

Gin no contestó, inexpresivo, contemplando como su mal genio también había crecido.

–¡¿Sabes lo que he tardado en poder olvidarte y hacer una vida nueva en este lugar?! –se levantó bruscamente de la silla, no sin antes regalarle una mirada de puro odio –, ¡Vete a la mierda Gin!

 _¿Ahora le insultaba? Eso era nuevo._

* * *

La joven caminaba a un ritmo rápido entre aquellas calles vacías, con la cabeza bien alta, dignamente. Sentía como su corazón latía con dolor, verle le causaba ese dolor, pero no le iba a permitir que lo disfrutara. Con rapidez sacó las llaves de su bolso, estaba a pocos metros de distancia de su casa pero al llegar a la puerta observó que alguien llegó antes que ella.

–¿No quieres hablarlo como personas civilizadas?

–¿Desde cuándo eres TÚ una persona civilizada? –el cruel y sarcástico comentario salió de la boca de Sherry, intentando abrir la puerta –, no hay nada de qué hablar.

–No me hagas ir a las malas –amenazó cerrando la puerta para que no pudiera acceder al interior –, dime tus malditas condiciones.

–No me pienso ir sin mi hermana.

–Pues que se venga también, cabemos todos en mi coche.

–El libro de mi padre.

–Te será devuelto.

Sherry se mordió el labio con una fría mirada de incredulidad.

–¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

–En absoluto.

–A la mínima que note algo extraño me vuelvo a este laboratorio.

–¿Alguna cosa más?

Ambos se miraban atentamente, envueltos en una tranquilidad que solo se podía disfrutar las noches de verano. Un corto viento movió los cabellos de la joven junto a su perfume que disfrutó Gin en silencio, como había echado de menos aquel olor.

–Tu supervisión –habló después de unos minutos.

–¿Qué pasa con ella?

–No la quiero, más bien, no te quiero ver durante mi estancia allí.

Gin se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras.

–No puedes ir sin supervisión de un alto cargo –se burló con una fría sonrisa –, y menos en vuestra situación actual.

–Pues que me vigile otro.

–¿Quién?

Sherry apartó la mirada intentado recordar los pocos cargos que conocía. Gin no se podía creer como había cambiado la situación. Recordaba cuando la cogió por última vez en sus brazos en la habitación, sabiendo que no la iba a poder ver en un tiempo. Un tiempo, no un año… y todavía no habían logrado encontrar a Rye, Vermouth se llevó un disparo de regalo en Estados Unidos cuando fue a su caza. Odiaba hasta el fondo de su ser a ese maldito traidor del FBI por tambalear lo que tanto le había costado lograr: la confianza de Sherry.

Sabía que no se había relacionado con ningún otro hombre desde su separación pero la rabia se apoderaba de él al saber que no podía verla, controlarla. Deseaba ahora aprovechar la situación para poder abrazarla, invadir su boca, su cuerpo, escuchar su nombre con placer. Probar el sabor del Sherry con 18 años, seguramente desnuda estaría más espectacular que antes.

Ese deseo de poseerla bajo sus fuertes brazos otra vez, tenerla a su lado, en su vida después de tanto tiempo, se escondía bajo su mirada fría esperando una respuesta.

–Tequila –nombró haciendo que este volviera en sí.

–¿Tequila?

–Sí, eso he dicho.

–Estás de broma…

–No, no bromeo.

–Me estás cabreando Sherry.

–Esas son mis condiciones, díselo a RUM o si prefieres a tu querido Anokata.

Gin golpeó con furia la puerta, cerca del rostro de Sherry. Nunca había visto esa reacción en él, un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna al escuchar el fuerte impacto pero pudo disimularlo bien con un rostro de indiferencia. Cuantos más años estuviera entre ellos sus sentimientos se guardarían en el pequeño baúl de su corazón; con el paso del tiempo había aprendido que mostrar debilidad significaba el fin.

No era justo que ahora él se pusiera así, había tardado seis meses de aquel año en convencerse de que no iba a recibir ninguna llamada suya, ninguna visita, ninguna carta… ni siquiera se dignó a verla como estaba en el hospital. Se mordió la lengua, la rabia invadía su mirada y el cuervo que despertó con ella como forma de protección la controlaba.

–Como quieras… –controlaba sus palabras acompañadas con ira –, tenlo todo preparado para mañana, saldremos a primera hora.


	38. Residencia Kudo

**XXXVIII**

–Residencia Kudo… –acarició la placa de la gran casa antes de entrar.

Hacía dos meses que había vuelto a su querida Beika y, con ello, a su añorada rutina que dejó un año atrás. Todo estaba justamente como lo recordaba, parecía como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, solo que Rye no estaba.

Daba igual las veces que entrase en aquella mansión, la decoración era exquisita, se notaba que quien vivía ahí era una actriz famosa y un gran novelista junto con su único y mimado hijo. Varios hombres de negro se hallaban en el interior, comprobando minuciosamente cada detalle: polvo, colocación de objetos, huellas, el mismo aire que se respiraba… era importante ver que todo estaba igual que la primera inspección que hicieron.

Tequila se acercó a la joven haciendo que ésta sacara ambas manos de la bata, le estaba ofreciendo unos guantes negros.

–Recuerda, si quieres acompañarles en la investigación intenta no estorbar.

–De acuerdo.

–No dejes nada, ni toques nada.

–Lo sé, desaparecer como el humo.

Observó cómo éste se marchaba del lugar para irse a una misión, sabía que con tanto hombre de negro alrededor la chica no haría ninguna locura. Sherry examinó con calma su alrededor, tenía que repasarlo todo de nuevo y la casa era enorme.

Tenía que buscar alguna prueba de que estaba muerto por culpa de su veneno; no había noticias sobre su muerte en un lugar tan concurrido, entrevistas o prensa rosa por ser el hijo fallecido de unos padres tan famosos, y lo más importante que todos actuaran como si no hubiese pasado nada… a la Organización le parecía todo muy extraño.

–Shinichi Kudo –recitó su nombre observando una pequeña fotografía que había cogido de un escritorio, al parecer había entrado de nuevo en la habitación del chico. Era una foto donde salía junto con una chica de su misma edad, ambos sonrientes, felices. Esa adolescente tenía un gran aire a su hermana, si no fuera por el flequillo.

Suspiró dejando con cuidado la foto en el mismo lugar de donde lo había cogido, envidiaba a la pareja, cuando estaba con Gin solo le podía ver por las noches y si él no tenía misiones, nunca habían ido a ningún sitio juntos.

Aún no había tenido el valor de hablar con él, su orgullo se lo impedía.

–¿Qué…? –salió de su boca con el rostro totalmente pálido.

Dentro de sus profundos pensamientos, subconscientemente, seguía examinando la habitación buscando alguna prueba. Su incrédula mirada observaba como unos de los cajones de la cómoda se hallaba vacía.

 _Vacía…_

 _Hace un mes no lo estaba…_

 _No, no lo estaba._

Abrió rápidamente sus documentos donde anotó que había en cada cajón. Sus latidos resonaban en su pétreo pecho, sintiendo como la sangre se enfriaba a causa de su hallazgo. Había perdido toda la esperanza de que estuviera vivo, pero…

 _Ropa de niño._

 _Pero el tenía dieciséis años._

 _La demás ropa estaba en su sitio, menos esa._

Tiró los documentos al suelo, colocando sus temblorosas manos sobre su pecho, necesitaba calmarse, si no los demás sabrían que había encontrado algo importante. ¿Por eso no había noticias de su muerte? ¿La APTX4869 había funcionado? Necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos para creerlo. No podría decírselo a nadie y menos a Gin, le darían caza y estaría muerto antes de que llegase a ella, él y su alrededor.

–¿Los micrófonos de su aula no han descubierto nada? –se escuchó en el pasillo, aquella voz la conocía tan bien. No podía replicar sobre que Gin estuviera por ahí, él solicitó la investigación.

–No, solo una chica preocupada por su desaparición pero nadie más dice nada.

–¿Sería un problema para ti que estuviera vivo, verdad? –Sherry cerró la puerta tras de sí con fuerza –, ya te dije que ese defecto tuyo de olvidar los rostros de quien matas te traería problemas.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí?

–Investigar tu error de plata.

–¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?

Sherry sonrió como respuesta ante el sarcástico comentario de Gin.

–Como inventora del veneno les acompaño en sus investigaciones.

–Entonces, si sigue vivo sería porque TÚ veneno falló.

–Eso os pasa por utilizar cosas que no sabéis que es, me tenéis harta.

–Si yo caigo tú caes Sherry.

–Eso no me preocupa, está muerto, aquí no vive nadie desde que le distes el veneno.

Gin sonrió maliciosamente, observando atentamente el comportamiento de ésta, ella contestó a su mirada con una de indiferencia. Cruzó los brazos contemplando como el hombre de negro que conversaba con Gin marchaba de allí por la tensa conversación.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Todo –encogió los hombros mirando hacia un lado, había llenado el cajón vacío con la demás ropa para tapar la prueba –. No hay muestras de vida en ningún lado, traerme su certificado de defunción mañana a primera hora y lo firmaré.

Gin atrapó a Sherry entre sus brazos, colocando su rostro muy cerca del suyo, ésta se apoyó instintivamente contra la pared sin dejar que la intimidara. Miraba sin un punto fijo mientras éste levantaba su barbilla para que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura.

–No vas a firmar nada hasta que yo no crea que está bien muerto.

–Gin –sentía el cálido aliento de éste en su cuello. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó con una sensación electrizante recorriendo su espina dorsal –, he visto el listado de victimas y están todos muertos, él no va a ser una excepción –cruzó su mirada con la suya, como odiaba cuando el rostro del hombre mostraba su parte más macabra –. Observa la casa, está todo igual que hace un mes, todos tus perros te dirán lo mismo que yo.

–Te vuelvo a repetir, hasta que YO no lo vea TÚ no firmarás nada.

Sherry se mordió el labio, encontró una mota de excitación en la mirada de Gin. Sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo, todo había ocurrido durante aquella misión y él, como responsable, tendría que dar el visto bueno al ver pruebas físicas o un cadáver.

Necesitaba entrar en su portátil para poder acceder a sus archivos y alterar el registro de defunción de Shinichi Kudo, así podría enviarlo desde este mismo a los altos cargos y poder lograr el deseado certificado.

 _¿Cómo iba a hacer algo así?_

 _Estaba loca solo de pensarlo._

 _Era demasiado arriesgado hacerlo por su cuenta._

 _Y ni de broma le dejaría acceder al portátil._

 _Era una locura, pero necesitaba a ese chico._

Su mirada seguía conectada con la fría de Gin, sumergida en sus pensamientos, necesitaba hacer algo, si no irían a por él.

 _Shinichi Kudo, me tendrás que estar muy agradecido._


	39. La boca del lobo

**XXIX**

Una silueta subía lentamente por las escaleras solitarias del laboratorio, lo único que se escuchaba eran sus pasos lentos. Hoy era el día, tenía los papeles actualizados de la Apoptixina en su poder para dárselos una vez más al contacto más cercano a Anokata, Gin. En sus pensamientos aún recordaba la conversación que tuvo la tarde anterior.

–¿Enserio me estás pidiendo un narcótico para drogar a un alto cargo?

Ambos hablaban en voz baja para no ser escuchados, instintivamente Sherry miró a sus espaldas para estar segura. Todos los trabajadores hablaban entre sí.

Generic seguía sorprendió por la extraña propuesta de su compañera. Hacía años que no se acercaba a su escritorio, un sentimiento de añoranza envolvió su cuerpo.

–Sherry, solo por hablar de ello te podrían cortar la cabeza.

–Es urgente Generic por el bien del experimento y de la Apoptixina –aunque le estaba suplicando un favor sus palabras junto a su mirada no mostraba expresión alguna. Ella sabía perfectamente que cada día que pasaba más investigaban a Shinichi Kudo junto su entorno más cercano, la caza podría empezar en cualquier momento –. Solo te pido que no me hagas preguntas.

–¿Cómo no te voy a preguntar? –se mofó de su joven compañera –. Sherry porque soy yo, si no pensaría que quieres traicionar a la Organización.

–No voy a traicionar a nadie si es lo que quieres oír, solo es que necesito acceder a un sitio pero con esa persona despierta no puedo.

Generic suspiró, en verdad quería entender a su compañera pero su personalidad cada vez era más cerrada y reservada lo complicaba mucho. Finalmente bajó la mirada como señal de rendición, era demasiado terca.

–¿Estamos hablando de un alto cargo o de Gin?

Sherry abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida.

–¿Qué diferencia hay?

–No sé si lo sabías pero el cuerpo de Gin es totalmente inmune a los narcóticos, siempre cogen mi prototipo y se lo inyectan a unas bajas dosis para que su cuerpo se acostumbre –explicó –. Lo poco que le podrías hacer con mis drogas sería adormecerle un poco, lo suficiente para que pudiera responder despertándose con un disparo o algo.

–Vaya.

 _Era un nuevo dato importante que tenía que tener en cuenta para el futuro._

–No tengo nada para darte Sherry, lo siento.

–¿Sabes? No importa –hizo una pequeña mueca, aun tenía algunas pequeñas costumbres de cuando estaba con Gin –, además tampoco sabría como dárselo, después de tanto tiempo ignorándolo le parecería extraño que quisiese contacto con él.

–Crea alguna situación para que él venga a ti.

–No se me ocurre ninguna –sonrió levemente pillando por sorpresa al joven científico, hacía mucho que no veía aquellos sensuales labios sonreír –. Muchas gracias, se me olvidaba lo cómodo que era hablar contigo sin que tuvieras que ir detrás de Vermouth contándoselo todo.

–Eres un poco rencorosa.

–Lo he aprendido gracias a vosotros –dedicó una fría mirada antes de volver en silencio a su escritorio.

–Vermouth –murmuró su nombre, una sonrisa torcida se esbozó en su rostro al recodar a la cruel asesina de rubios cabellos que lo estropeó todo.

 _Un recuerdo fugaz._

 _Fue fugaz pero lo vio._

Volvió a al momento actual al escuchar como unos pasos le acompañaban con la lenta subida de aquellas escaleras sin fin. Seguramente, Gin, estaba un par de pisos más abajo, recorrió el pasillo para abrir finalmente la puerta correspondiente a su laboratorio.

Un rayo iluminó la sala antes de que pudiera encender las luces, avisaba que una enorme tormenta acechaba. Segundos después los pasos traseros cesaron muy cerca de él.

–¿Tienes los informes? –encendió Gin un cigarro, menos mal que Sherry no estaba para verlo. Odiaba que fumase cerca de las muestras que tanto le costaba sintetizar.

–Sí, puntuales, como siempre –Generic acercó la valiosa carpeta a su superior, después de dos años ya medía más o menos como él pero seguramente en fuerza le ganaba. Gin cogió de mala manera los papeles para observarlos antes de llevárselos. Le molestaba madrugar y era muy pronto porque una de las condiciones de Sherry lo pedía: no quería verle.

Generic apretó con el puño tembloroso un pequeño bote de cristal que escondía dentro de su bolsillo, lo que iba a hacer era una locura pero se lo debía a ella. No sabía que iba a conseguir con esa droga pero lo que le faltaba era contactar directamente con Gin.

Tenía que hacerlo, por ella, por verla de nuevo sonreír. Pagarle de algún modo el daño que le causo a su, ahora, frio y dañado corazón. Observó por última vez el rostro frío pero sereno del mejor asesino de la Organización que fumaba delante de él antes de cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca. Estaba preparado para pelear, el dolor que viniese o incluso morir.

–Al final no seguí tu consejo –milagrosamente consiguió que su voz no temblara, tenía el puño todavía cerrado para proteger la droga que luego le daría a Sherry.

–¿Qué consejo? –vaciló, esbozó una fría sonrisa que congeló la sangre del científico. Su mirada le intimidaba demasiado, esos verdes ojos avisaban que tenía hielo en vez de sangre en el cuerpo. Interesado, cerró la carpeta sin cambiar el rostro.

–Lo de apagar la luz durante el sexo –siguió, sonriendo aunque su corazón latía de puro terror ante la penetrante mirada de Gin que se asomaba de su plateado flequillo –, ni te imaginas lo espectacular que está Sherry ahora con 18 años.

Gin amplió su macabra sonrisa, haciendo que un ambiente de muerte y ansiedad envolviera a Generic como una afilada guadaña para acabar con su vida. Si no fuera porque era imposible el joven científico sintió como su corazón se había parado por unos minutos, como si hubiese insultado a la mismísima muerte. Observó como éste escupía el cigarro y lo pisaba para apagarlo.

* * *

Sherry subía aceleradamente las escaleras, por culpa de Tequila llegaba una hora tarde. Un coro de personas en el pasillo de su planta impedía su acceso a la sala.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la científica con voz seria, intentando colarse entre ellos para observar mejor la situación.

–Jefa, será mejor que no entres –uno de sus empleados impidió que pasara por la puerta, fuera lo que fuera no querían que lo viera –, ahora viene una ambulancia para llevárselo.

–¿Llevarse a quién? –otro de sus trabajadores apareció detrás del que le impedía pasar, susurrándole algo al oído, por horror de ella tenía toda la bata llena de sangre –, ¿Qué ha pasado ahí?

–Perdona, pasa, dice que quiere hablar contigo.

Pasó por lateralmente, extrañada de todo lo que estaba sucediendo envuelta de todo tipo de susurros y murmullos. Soltó un grito ahogado enseguida por sus propias manos al ver la cruel estampa que la esperaba como respuesta:

Generic se encontraba tumbado en mitad de la sala envuelto por diferentes tipos de cristales y papeles que habían caído de las mesas. Lo poco que podía observar de su rostro estaba con hematomas, hinchado y con pequeños cortes causados por los cristales durante el forcejeo. Estaba consciente, tosiendo mientras escupía su propia sangre, los zapatos de Sherry pisaron un enorme charco rojo que manchaba su alrededor.

–¡¿Qué ha pasado?! –se sentó de rodillas al lado del científico que incorporaba el herido cuerpo del joven –¿Un robo de una Organización enemiga?

–No nos lo quiere decir jefa… –contestó quien lo sujetaba con cuidado y diagnosticaba –. Tiene varias costillas rotas junto uno de sus brazos, la clavícula, una pierna… cortes por todos lados, está hecho polvo.

–Me han dicho que quiere hablar conmigo –ésta colocó una de sus temblorosas manos sobre el débil pecho del joven, respiraba con muchísima dificultad a causa del sofocante dolor. Sus miradas conectaron, sintiendo como el trabajador se apartaba para dejarlos a solas.

–Sherry…

–¿Quién te ha hecho esto? –acercaba su rostro al suyo para poder escucharlo mejor, no le importaba manchar sus manos y la bata con su sangre.

–Me caí por las escaleras… –sonrió para calmar a la joven científica, colocando apenas con fuerzas su mano sobre la suya.

–Mentiroso… –sonrió junto un sollozo –, ni se te ocurra morirte aquí, ¿me oyes?

–¿Es una orden?

–Claro soy tu superiora.

–Entonces no me moriré tranquila.

Sherry no pudo evitar sonreír, dejando que el joven acariciase su mejilla.

–Toma –dio con dificultad de manera que solo ella podía ver que le estaba dando, sentía que iba a desmayarse –, se me olvidó por completo que hice un potente narcótico para Vermouth, como fue para una misión exprés no hubo prototipo.

–Ahora eso no importa, primero quiero que te pongas bien…

–Tienes que ponértelo en los labios, ya sabes cómo es Vermouth… –seguía explicando entre toses –, a ti no te afectará pero a quien beses sí, es importante que sea en los labios para que le llegue mucho antes a su torrente sanguíneo y al sistema nervioso –vomitó un poco de sangre haciendo que Sherry se alarmara de su critico estado –. El problema es que con el aguante de Gin no sé la cantidad de dosis que hará falta para que caiga K.O.

–¡No voy a buscar a Gin estando tu así!

–Tranquila ahora él te está buscando –sonrió débilmente cerrando poco a poco los ojos –. Cuando te des cuenta ya estarás entre sus brazos.

–¿Has hecho todo esto para que tuviera contacto con él? –sollozó atando cabos, estaba tan malherido por culpa de la ira de Gin. No sabía que le habría dicho para cabrear tanto al diablo de cabello plateado, pero no lo había matado de puro milagro, ¿o estaba cada herida fríamente calculada para que no muriera y fuera un aviso para ella? –, ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?!

–Te lo dije en Okinawa hace un año… ¿te acuerdas de aquella noche? –su voz cada vez era más débil, dejando un peso muerto entre los temblorosos brazos de Sherry –, ''sé perfectamente que tu gran orgullo no te lo permitirá, pero si alguna vez necesitas algo siempre estaré ahí.''

–Después de tanto tiempo sigues…

Éste le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, cerrando los ojos lentamente para dejarse tragar por una tranquila oscuridad que le esperaba bajo unos gritos de desesperación de aquella mujer que seguía amando.


	40. ¿Jugamos?

**XL**

 _Lluvia._

 _Ahora que lo pensaba cuando todo empezó también llovía..._

 _Cuando fue a buscar a Gin después de su descenso había tormenta._

 _O si no, caía en forma de nieve para cubrirla en sus peores momentos._

 _¿Por qué la lluvia siempre la acompañaba en sus momentos más vulnerables?_

–Sí –observaba tras la ventana el húmedo paisaje de Beika, tras el teléfono escuchaba la voz de su quería hermana mayor –. No te preocupes, ahora mismo estoy con él en la habitación, le han inducido al coma pero está estable.

–¿Quieres que vaya para allí?

–No, estoy bien.

–¿Seguro?

–Sí, además son las instalaciones de la Organización, mejor que no aparezcas por aquí.

–De acuerdo Shiho, si pasa algo más llámame.

–Ya sabes que sí.

Sherry suspiró colgando la llamada, desde que Rye se marchó de sus vidas no quería dejar a su hermana sola por las noches. Giró su rostro para observar a Generic, se encontraba tumbado en la cama con un respirador artificial mientras miles de maquinas avisaban de sus constantes vitales.

Se sentó sobre la silla que tenía enfrente del lecho, aún tenía sangre del chico en su bata junto a su cuerpo pero no le molestaba, una sensación de culpabilidad azotaba a la joven. Desde hacía tiempo había dejado de confiar en la justicia, siempre pensaba por su propio interés y no por el de los demás, porque su vida en la Organización se lo había enseñado desde siempre. Pero… esta vez un compañero se había arriesgado por ella. Él le había ayudado sin saber la finalidad, pero aun así lo había hecho.

Apoyó sus brazos sobre el lecho para colocar mejor su peso para dormir, si hacía falta pasaría toda la noche con él o hasta que se despertara. Cerró sus ojos escuchando la fina lluvia que caía en el exterior y el constante pitido de la maquina, la calmaba.

Sintió como una mano apoyada en su hombro la despertaba pocas horas después.

–Sherry, tengo ordenes de llevarte a casa –Tequila le miraba fríamente, seguramente no le hacía ninguna gracia llevarla a su hogar a esas horas de la noche cuando podía estar haciendo cosas mejores.

La chica negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a Generic.

–Me quedo aquí.

–Son órdenes claras de Ginebra.

Intentó abrir la boca para replicarle pero éste se le adelantó al cogerle con fuerza del brazo para que se levantara, bruscamente, de la silla. Forcejeaba entre los pasillos para que la soltara pero era inútil, solo lograría que le partiera la muñeca.

Con impotencia, una vez en el parking, abrió la puerta del copiloto para sentarse y colocarse el cinturón de seguridad. No se dignó a mirar al conductor, miraba fríamente por la ventana de su lado como, en contra de su voluntad, se iban de allí.

–Entonces… la versión oficial será que se cayó por las escaleras durante la madrugada, ¿no? –rompió al cabo de unos minutos aquel silencio que se apoderaba del auto que conducía Tequila a gran velocidad. Observaba sin expresión alguna como la fina lluvia chocaba contra el cristal.

–Se lo tenía merecido, yo en mi opinión le habría aplastado el cráneo –soltaba una cruel carcajada, disfrutando de la imagen que aparecía en su mente –, eso le pasa cuando uno cualquiera toca lo que pertenece a un lobo alfa.

Sherry se mordió el labio sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio que se reflejaba en uno de los espejos retrovisores, en verdad el pobre Generic había sido castigado sin motivo alguno. Examinaba el desconocido camino que recorrían a gran velocidad.

 _Tranquila ahora él te está buscando._

–No me vas a llevar a casa, ¿verdad?

–Chica lista.

Aparcó el auto en uno de los lados de la oscura y solitaria autopista. Una pistola salió rápidamente de su asiento para apuntar con fuerza la sien de la científica, haciendo que ésta ladeara un poco la cabeza.

–En tu situación no puedes conocer nuevas localizaciones –abrió la guantera con la otra mano libre –, no me lo pongas más difícil y tómate lo que hay en esa botella.

Sherry observó el recipiente al que se refería, el tacto frío del arma la intimidaba. Se quería negar en rotundo para no seguirles el estúpido juego, pero Generic sacrificó su vida para lograr esa situación. Se lo debía.

Suspiró cogiendo la botella, abriéndola para poder olerla unos instantes. Con los ojos bien cerrados bebió lo que seguramente era uno de los narcóticos que le pidió a su fiel empleado.

–¿Contento? –tiró de mala manera el objeto a la guantera, por suerte no sabía mal.

–Lo estaré cuando te hayas largado de mi maldito coche, zorra.

Ésta no contestó al gratuito insulto que le había dedicado, dejaba que el producto hiciera efecto en su cuerpo. Sabía con seguridad que no iba a arrancar todavía el coche si ella se encontraba todavía despierta. Contemplaba una vez más la fina lluvia caer, sentía como el sonido cada vez se hacía más lejano y los parpados le pesaban.

 _¿Cómo podía el cuerpo de Gin aguantar eso?_

Tequila sonrío cruelmente victorioso al observar como los brazos de la científica caían debido al profundo sueño que le había provocado la droga. Colocó el asiento para tumbar mejor el cuerpo de la joven científica y que no pareciese sospechoso ante los demás conductores.

* * *

 _Despiértate…_

 _Estás en peligro, despiértate._

Sherry abrió levemente los ojos, lo que su drogado cuerpo le permitía. El olor de la muerte y dolor que solo ella podía sentir entre aquellos cuervos de la Organización la mantenía en alerta, despertándola, estaba al lado del más peligroso de todos.

 _¿Parálisis del sueño?_

Para horror de la joven científica no podía moverse, estaba encarcelada dentro de su propio cuerpo y mente. Necesitaba mantener la cama y no caer en pánico, podría ser un efecto secundario del narcótico al despertarse antes de tiempo.

Por el pequeño ángulo de visión podía ver como una mano enguantada movía la palanca para cambiar una vez más la marcha del auto que tan bien conocía. Escuchaba su fuerte respiración acompañado por el delicado sonido de la lluvia, se alegró de sentir como el narcótico volvía a hacer su función cerrando sus parpados.

 _Miedo._

 _La ansiedad se apoderaba de su mente al no ser escuchada._

 _Como una alarma ante un peligro muy cercano._

Era una pelea entre la potente droga y el fuerte instinto de supervivencia, con su débiles ojos podía contemplar como el tiempo había pasado. Se hallaba sobre los fuertes brazos de alguien, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del desconocido, escuchando sus latidos. Apenas podía ver su rostro, solo podía apreciar que éste andaba con suma calma en un pasillo decorado por una preciosa alfombra con detalles dorados.

Hubiera sonreído pero el sonido de un teléfono móvil se lo impidió, era el suyo, debía cogerlo… el potente efecto volvió a emborronar su mente para volver a caer en un profundo y interminable sueño del que quería despertar.

 _¿Quién la llamaba a esas horas?_

 _Esperaba que Akemi estuviera bien._

–¿Por qué haces esto? –logró preguntar la joven, tumbada en la cama de aquella oscura habitación –. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

–Lo siento pequeña traidora –colocaba el silenciador dentro de la boca de la científica, sus ojos de puro terror conectaban con los verdes del macabro asesino –, son ordenes.

Un rápido y sordo disparo manchaba toda aquella habitación del color favorito de Sherry, rojo sangre. Un fuerte gemido mezclado con el terror despertaba a la chica en una habitación muy distinta a la que acababa de soñar.

Instintivamente se había incorporado junto con el grito, por fin podía moverse, pero toda aquella habitación le daba vueltas. Con la respiración agitada y con esfuerzo se pudo levantar apoyándose en las paredes, necesitaba localizar urgentemente el cuarto de baño.

El frío tacto del mármol daba la bienvenida a la joven para que pudiera vomitar lo poco que quedaba de aquella horrible droga en su cuerpo. Agradeció al acabar, poder tumbarse aunque fuera unos instantes en el fresco suelo del baño, colocando su mano sobre la frente.

 _¿Dónde estaba?_

 _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida?_

Aparte de su temblorosa respiración no se escuchaba nada más, si era Gin el que le había traído, no se encontraba en aquel lugar. Poco a poco la habitación dejaba de dar vueltas y su estado se regularizaba. No podía hacer nada más, el resto del narcótico ya se encontraba en su sangre, tenía que levantarse.

'' _Arréglate, abajo, restaurante.''_

Aquella pequeña nota fue lo único que encontró en toda la suite del desconocido hotel. Por la letra elegante y reconocible era de Gin. Apartó la vista para observar: con el mareo no se dio cuenta de que un precioso vestido negro se encontraba en el otro lado de la cama.

–Si quieres jugar… –cogió de mala manera el vestido para dirigirse al baño una vez más para poder ducharse y quitarse toda la sangre de encima del aquel cruel accidente en los laboratorios –, jugaremos ambos.

No sabía cuánto llevaba esperándola pero por unos minutos más no pasaba nada. Finalmente se examinó en el gran espejo del ascensor, arreglada para lo que le esperaba en lo desconocido. El vestido le iba perfectamente, como si hubiese sido hecho para ella.

Miró con temor el pequeño recipiente que había guardado en su sostén. Como se había imaginado Gin le había quitado todas sus pertenencias y ningún loco se pondría a rastréarle el cuerpo sin su consentimiento.

Suspiró, era una locura pero por probar no perdía nada, lo peor que podría pasar es que no le hiciera ningún efecto. Se lo debía a Generic, no le había perdonado y nunca podría hacerlo pero se lo debía. Se aplicó una fina capa sobre los labios, el vestido era la excusa perfecta para poder ponérselo. Gin apenas cometía errores pero los cometía.

 _Se le olvidó decir que quemaba._

 _Quemaba, quemaba mucho._

 _¿A Vermouth le pasó lo mismo?_

Apenas ya recordaba el rostro de la reina de las mil caras y lo agradecía. Tiró el pequeño frasco, ya vacío, antes de entrar al restaurante. Entendió porque quería que se arreglara para reunirse con él. Una enorme sala de mármol negro con mesas blancas la recibían, era ostentación pura y dura. ¿Gin cada vez era más importante?

Lo más alto de la sociedad se encontraba allí, es decir, las únicas personas que podían pagar toda aquella parafernalia. Sherry sonrió levemente al localizar a su cuervo preferido, se hallaba en una de las mesas más apartadas, fumando, como no.

Cuanto más se acercaba a su mesa, más sentía aquella sensación que le oprimía el pecho y se acentuaba aquella batalla interminable entre su corazón y su mente.

 _Hiciera lo que hiciera siempre acababa a su lado._

 _Como si un hilo negro invisible les atase a ambos._

 _Aún pasando el tiempo sentía algo por él._

–Por lo que veo –apartó su silla para sentarse, Gin no paraba de observar como cantaba una famosa artista de piel oscura africana pero de cabellos rubios y ojos cristalinos –. Tu debilidad siguen siendo las mestizas.

–Sois más interesantes.

Examinaba el frío comportamiento del hombre de negro. Sin mirarla sacaba el fino humo de sus labios sin dejar de observar aquella cantante, una extraña sensación de celos inundó la mente de Sherry.

–¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

–Para hablar.

–Esas no eran mis condiciones.

–Te diría por donde me paso tus condiciones –exhaló el poco humo que quedaba de su cigarro antes de apagarlo sobre la mesa –, pero no hablo así delante de las damas.

Sus ojos tomaron contacto con los de la chica, Sherry no pudo evitar sonreír ante el soez comentario de Gin. El paso del tiempo también le había afectado: su mirada era mucho más fría de como la recordaba. Como si cuanta más gente matase, más parte de su alma se perdiera y con ello su aura parecía menos humana. Sus rasgos se habían vuelto más afilados, más marcados… ¿Sería por el cansancio? ¿Por el nivel extremo de sus misiones?

Su cabello era mucho más largo. Sherry aún podía recordar dulcemente cuando se lo acariciaba al final de cada acto, cuando Gin descansaba sobre su cuerpo. Y aunque su inteligencia era su herramienta más preciada sabía que si pudiera tocarle seguramente su musculo sería más duro que antes, bajo de aquella apariencia tan delgada.

–Aún estamos detrás de Kiichiro Numabuchi para que puedas probar tu droga con él, ya que no pudimos ver el resultado con tu querido Kudo –Sherry pestañeó volviendo en sí, recordando donde estaba –, no destruyas su ficha todavía.

–¿No lo vais a matar?

Gin se mofó de la chica como solía hacerlo siempre.

–Depende de cómo tenga el día.

Sherry se mordió el labio. Ya había sido informada de que aquel hombre atacó a un trabajador para fugarse del laboratorio, seguramente aquel pobre asesino se asustó al ver el verdadero poder que tenía la Organización. Aún recordaba perfectamente la foto de la ficha que comentaba Gin.

En parte lo agradecía, en los informes no escribió nada sobre el ratón que volvió a su estado de cría poco después de que ella volviera a los laboratorios. Si lo probase con ese asesino y funcionase también se descubriría todo el pastel…

–Eso se lo podías haber contado a Generic –cogió una de las finas copas de la mesa que contenía agua para bebérsela, al terminar observó tristemente la marca que había dejado en el cristal por el contacto del gloss labial –. ¿Por qué lo has hecho Gin?

–Escuché que se cayó por las escaleras, pobre chico.

–Eres un maldito sociópata, me das asco.

El hombre de negro agarró con fuerza la muñeca de la científica, por debajo de la mesa para que nadie se percatara de ello. Se escuchaba el crujir de los huesos ante la fuerza del alto cargo.

–M-me haces daño, Gin –intentaba no gritar mordiéndose con tanta fuerza el labio que terminó sangrando –, ¡Suéltame!

–Aquí la única que da asco eres tú, zorra calienta braguetas –tiró con fuerza de la muñeca para acercarla más a donde estaba él –, ¿Quieres que hablemos de condiciones, Sherry?

Sherry sentía como cada vez le apretaba más la muñeca, pero sin soltarla y con la otra mano enguantada se la colocaba en la zona del antebrazo. Tanteando hasta donde llegaría la flexibilidad de la científica mientras el macabro juego de Gin quedaba oculto bajo los manteles de la mesa.

–¿Q-qué c-condiciones?

–Las mías por supuesto, va a ser sencillo tranquila –hablaba cerca del rostro de Sherry, lamiendo lascivamente la sangre del labio de la joven para poder limpiársela, esbozando una fría sonrisa –, si gritas o me mientes giraré un poco más tu mano y así en algún momento tu muñeca cederá, luego un hueso, se romperá luego otro… hasta que tu brazo acabe dislocado.

El cuerpo de Gin se embriagó de excitación al ver el terror en la mirada de su joven amante. Acercó su rostro para oler los húmedos cabellos de Sherry, disfrutándolo.

–Tu supervisión, la quiero para mí, solo para mí.

–N-no…

 _Notaba torsión en el brazo._

 _Pero peor era su miedo._

–Dámela Sherry.

–No…

 _Más fuerza, más torsión, también le apretaba con más fuerza la muñeca._

 _Su respiración era gélida._

–Dámela.

–Por favor, Gin… –sollozó.

 _Crack._


	41. Síndrome de Estocolmo

**XLI**

–Veo que aquí en público no quieres dialogar –tiró fuertemente de Sherry haciendo que ésta se levantara gesticulando de dolor –, veamos si en privado es más fácil que razones.

Gin sacó de su gabardina una tarjeta plateada para acceder al ascensor privado del hotel, solo las mejores suites se lo podían permitir. Empujó a la joven científica a su interior, sintiendo como el sonido de aquella aglomeración cesaba al cerrarse las pesadas puertas de metal tras de ellos.

Ella no le miraba, con el cuerpo apoyado lateralmente se ocultaba como podía. Estaba asustada, muy asustada de enfrentarse sola a aquel malvado asesino que ahora mostraba calma mientras pulsaba el botón que les llevaría a su habitación.

Con la mano ilesa tapó sus ojos para evitar llorar, el fuerte dolor que emanaba de su otra muñeca le impedía mantener la calma. Temblaba como una más de sus víctimas antes de morir bajo sus manos. Emitió un leve grito de sorpresa al sentir como Gin le cogía la zona afectada, examinándola.

–Solo te la he dislocado, no es propio de ti llorar como una cría.

–¿P-por qué me tratas así?

El hombre de negro alzó la mano de Sherry para sorprenderla con un imprevisto crujido, lentamente y sin dificultad se la estaba rompiendo. La chica soltó un gran grito de dolor que nadie escucharía.

–¿Así gritabas para él? –la cogió bruscamente del cuello para meterla en la habitación, su guante negro de cuero se mojaba con el contacto de las lágrimas de la chica. Dio un fuerte portazo haciendo que Sherry se estremeciera ante la brutal violencia de Gin.

–Gin… yo no…

No le permitió responder, no la quería escuchar. Con furia la lanzó sobre la cama para colocarse encima de su temblorosa espalda, aplastándola con su peso y lamiendo la nuca de la chica.

–¿No tenías suficiente con uno?

–Gin…

–Maldita zorra, por eso no querías mi supervisión –susurraba con frialdad en la oreja de Sherry, dominante, empujando gradualmente el rostro de ésta contra la almohada –, para tirarte a media Organización.

Sherry tenía la vista completamente anulada pero podía escuchar, para horror de ella, como Gin se desabrochaba el cinturón para quitarse la gabardina. El seco golpe de la prenda, junto con otras, contra el suelo confirmó sus peores temores.

–Te voy a recordar de quien eres, la letra con sangre entra –su voz mezclaba excitación con crueldad, solo se dejó la ropa interior puesta –, aunque no puedas levantarte durante semanas.

–¡Por favor no lo hagas!

–¡Cállate!

–¡Gin por favor! –suplicó al notar cómo le quitaba el vestido –. ¡Idiota, yo te quiero!

Esas tres palabras pararon el tiempo. Sherry temblaba con pánico, enterrando sus manos debajo de la almohada para poder llorar con más fuerza con el rostro aún oculto. Los fuertes sollozos de terror y dolor ocultaban intermitentemente el sonido de la lluvia del exterior. No se escuchaba nada más, solo sufrimiento…

Gin se sentó en uno de los lados libres de la cama, colocando su mano sobre la espalda de ella sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Estaba calmado y, por una milésima de segundo, un pequeño brillo apareció en sus ojos, mostrando algo de humanidad.

–Sherry, dame tu muñeca –ofreció su mano, sabía que lo había escuchando por encima de sus fuertes lamentos. Sonrió levemente al ver como ella respondía a su orden y de un pequeño gesto colocó sus finos huesos dislocados en su sitio –. Si no me quieres dar tu supervisión lo aceptaré, pero al menos cúmpleme la segunda condición.

Sherry ladeó su rostro empapado con las mejillas sonrojadas, sin dejar de llorar.

–¿C-cual? –salió en forma de susurro de su boca.

–Quiero gozar libremente de tu cuerpo esta noche.

–Gin…

No sabía que contestarle, esperó unos minutos para incorporarse lentamente para conectar sus miradas. Aún temblaba, con lágrimas de terror en sus ojos pero a él se le veía tranquilo, sereno. Aquel hombre era tan inestable y le hacía comportarse como una completa idiota.

 _¿Pero eso era el amor, no?_

 _¿O era puro síndrome de Estocolmo?_

Esperaba su respuesta, no le importaba cuanto aguardar. Observaba atentamente el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, ya era toda una mujer. No tenía nada que ver con aquella niña que desvirgó durante la noche de su misión en la Isla de Bikuni, fue todo un placer y experiencia verla crecer física y sexualmente de primera mano, a su lado.

 _Era realmente preciosa, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta._

 _Se moría por tocar sus acentuadas curvas._

 _Saborear sus pechos firmes._

Sintió como finalmente la temblorosa mano de Sherry acariciaba su dura mejilla, sus labios se encontraron con los suyos en un tímido beso. Gin colocó su mano tras la cabeza de ella para poder profundizar aquel beso y poder invadir con su lengua la dulce boca de la joven.

Ágilmente retiró el sujetador de la chica para luego lanzarlo y tumbarse encima de ella, sin parar de besarla apasionadamente, una detrás de otra. Recorriendo su cintura con la mano, dibujando los contornos madurados, la piel se sonrojaba al paso de él… Estaba limpia, tersa, como un lienzo listo para ser pintado con sus besos y sus caricias.

Separó sus labios un momento dejándola respirar, dirigiéndose deseoso a uno de sus turgentes pechos, comenzando a lamer su rosado pezón. Sherry gemía, excitada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Enterrando sus finos dedos entre los cabellos plateados de éste. El nombre del hombre de negro era la única palabra entendible que brotaba de sus labios. Gin sentía como su erección creía ante esa frágil voz.

Separó sus cremosos muslos, antes de quitarle la intima ropa interior. La chica se mordió el labio como respuesta, encorvando su espalda al sentir como le lamia su pierna al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus bragas.

 _Necesitaba concentrarse._

 _Tenía que recordar porque estaba ahí._

 _¡Oh!_

Instintivamente la científica se agarró a las sábanas, un fuerte gemido resonó en la suite, ella no se lo esperaba para nada. Entre sus piernas bien separadas, Gin lamía sin cesar su pequeño botón de placer, llenándose la boca de su vino favorito. Era un placer tan intenso… intentaba cerrar las piernas para contenerlo pero él se lo impedía con una mirada burlona pero, sobre todo, dominante.

No cesó de golpearlo, tocarlo, mojarlo hasta hacerla llegar al clímax sólo con los labios… Gin se incorporó para besarla acallando su intenso orgasmo y que probase su propio sabor salado de sus labios. Sherry avergonzada apartó la cara, pero él le tomó la cara de nuevo para continuar con otra ronda de besos pasionales. Sin dejar de tocarla por todas partes, abrazándola con fuerza. Llevaba un año esperando ese momento y no lo iba a desaprovechar.

Aunque no lo veía directamente, Sherry sentía como el miembro de Gin chocaba contra su vientre, reclamando su atención. Cada vez estaba más duro, latente y listo para invadirla. Los besos seguían, ahora más largos y lentos. Gin parecía estar degustándola, catándola poco a poco como se hacía con los vinos de alta calidad.

 _¿Degustándola?_

 _Quizás era el efecto del narcótico y se estaba cansando._

 _¿O realmente sentía algo por ella después de tanto tiempo?_

Una sensación la sacó de sus pensamientos, alarmada. Gin acariciaba sus muslos hasta sus rodillas para levantarlas y colocarse mejor para penetrarla.

–¡Espera!

–¿Qué pasa?

Sherry se sonrojó, había olvidado un detalle muy importante que podía meterle a los dos en un gran problema.

–C-como llevaba un año sin verte, dejé de tomar las pastillas que me dabas.

–¿Pensabas que no había contado con ello? –se mofó moviendo de nuevo las piernas de la joven y comenzaba a penetrarla sin demora, una gota de sudor resbaló por su rostro disfrutando de la experiencia –, si en el caso… que era verdad que no te habías acostado con nadie… estaba en el agua que te bebiste –jadeaba del placer con el húmedo interior de Sherry.

 _¿Lo tenía planeado desde el principio?_

La embestía, una y otra vez, como sólo él sabía hacérselo: con fuerza y fiereza. Oleadas de placer recorría por todo su cuerpo, gimiendo, haciéndole olvidar incluso la muñeca lesionada.

La última vez que recordaba, sus movimientos habían sido brutales, violentos, agresivos. Ahora, en cambio, los movimientos eran más pausados: sintiendo como se alejaba y salía de ella para volver a penetrarla profundamente.

 _Los besos no cesaban…_

 _Era una batalla entre el orgullo de Gin y la ciencia de Sherry._

La chica intentaba concentrarse en su objetivo, porque estaba ahí, pero el placer que la inundaba se lo impedía. Sentía como Gin, al igual que ella, se acercaba al gran final. Entrelazando sus manos con las suyas, volvió a mirarle a los ojos y vio su propio rostro reflejado, cansada y sonrojada por el continuo ejercicio. Su mente racional se estaba perdiendo en todas las sensaciones mientras que el hombre de negro no cesaba de apretarla fuerte contra su cuerpo a pesar del cansancio. Se apoyaba más en ella, jadeando, dejando caer todo su peso cada vez que la penetraba…

 _Empezaba a hacerle efecto._

 _¿Se iba quedar dormido en pleno acto?_

 _Conociendo el orgullo de Gin esperaba que no fuese así pero por si acaso…_

 _Mejor facilitarle las cosas._

Apartó el platino flequillo de su amante con la mano y cerró los ojos para seguir besándolo. Rodeando sus caderas con las piernas permitiendo que sus centros se tocasen más aun, facilitando el trabajo al exhausto Gin.

El clímax se acercaba para ambos, notaba como él intentaba llenarla más y ella se contraía para darle más placer, le amaba. Deseaba que esa noche no terminase nunca, solos él y ella, nada más…

–¿De… quién eres?

–T-tuya…

Con sus últimas fuerzas y ante la excitada respuesta de Sherry, Gin la embistió un par de veces más, provocando que ambos explotaran de placer fundiéndose en un abrazo.

* * *

 _Amaba el sonido de la lluvia por las noches._

 _Cobijada en su blanda y cálida cama._

 _Y más si Gin estaba con ella…_

Sherry abrió los ojos, observando la ventana que se hallaba a su derecha sentada, con su espalda apoyada en el cabezal del lecho. El hombre dormía profundamente sobre el blando pecho de la chica, tapado hasta la cintura por una de las sábanas mientras ésta le acariciaba sus largos cabellos.

Sentía el peso de la cabeza de su amante al movimiento de su respiración, besó sus cabellos. Olían a una mezcla de sudor, tabaco con matices de pólvora, seguramente estaba agotado de tanta misión y le iría bien el efecto del narcótico para dormir.

No sabía cuánto tardaría en pasarle el efecto de la droga, pero siendo Gin sería mejor que se diera prisa. Se incorporó con cuidado para poder dejar el cuerpo del hombre tumbado boca abajo, sin destaparlo.

El portátil que tanto llevaba con él se hallaba escondido en alguna parte de la majestuosa suite. Sherry se mordió el labio, el habitáculo era enorme y el tiempo jugaba en su contra. Se vistió con el jersey de Gin y cubrió sus dedos con los guantes negros de él para comenzar su peligrosa búsqueda.

 _¿Dónde guardaría algo tan importante?_

 _Con seguridad con el resto de su objetos personales._

 _¿Objetos personales?_

Cerró uno de los cajones que comprobaba en ese momento, mirando de nuevo a la habitación donde dormía Gin. Tenía que comprobar una cosa y, para ello, tendría que mirar su característica gabardina. Levantó la pesada prenda negra para demostrar lo que ya temía: estaba vacía, ni móviles, ni dinero, ni su tarjetero. Solo las llaves de su auto y la pistola.

Seguramente todo estaba en el mismo lugar, necesitaba llamar al móvil de Gin pero probablemente le habrían cambiado el número de teléfono después de la trifulca y de que la trasladaran a Tottori para que no se pudiese comunicar con él. Sherry suspiró sabía que la cosa no iba a ser fácil tratando que con quien estaba era la Mano Izquierda de Anokata, si al menos tuviera sus cosas…

 _Una luz. Sus pertenencias. Las tenía él._

Una sonrisa de victoria apareció en su rostro, por una vez no le importaba que le hubiese robado sus pertenecías personales. Gracias al teléfono privado de la habitación logró llamar a su propio aparato.

Observó el sereno rostro de Gin que dormía plácidamente mientras se sentaba a su lado con el valioso objeto ya en sus manos. Su corazón latía de terror, era una locura lo que iba a hacer… que se iba a encontrar dentro de aquel aparato electrónico. Con los ojos cerrados y un fuerte suspiro pulsó el botón para encenderlo.

Hacía minutos que había parado de llover, lo único que se escuchaba ahora era el sonido de un potente portátil cargando a gran velocidad todos los datos que guardaba. Para Sherry esos pocos minutos se volvieron horas, escuchando sus propios latidos, si la persona que tenía detrás se despertaba la mataría como en sus peores pesadillas.

La pantalla se mantenía oscura pero unas letras rojas aparecieron.

 ** _Huella dactilar._**

Cogió la mano de su amante si no antes darle un dulce beso, pasando lentamente el dedo índice por una pequeña ranura cerca del teclado que emitía una luz roja.

 ** _Aceptado._**

 ** _ **Code Name: Gin**._**

El sistema operativo era muy diferente al suyo o a otros que había visto de reojo, parecía hecho expresamente para él. Miles de carpetas aparecían una detrás de otra, sin parar, había abierto la caja de pandora. Tenía que tener cuidado por donde entrar y mirar para encontrar el fin que justificaba sus medios.

 ** _Contraseña._**

 _¿Qué?_

Espera, eso sí era nuevo, nunca le había visto poner una contraseña. Una barra azul se vaciaba con el inevitable paso del tiempo, lentamente, bajo su incrédula mirada. Sus manos temblaban observando, impotente, como aquella fina línea determinaría su destino: si no escribía nada pronto llegaría un aviso a la central de la Organización y llamarían a Gin.

 _Cálmate._

 _Piensa algo que Gin utilizaría como contraseña._

No podía pensar, era demasiada tensión que tenía sobre sus hombros. Su sangre se helaba, colocando su mano fría sobre la frente para evitar una crisis de ansiedad.

 _Contraseña…_

 _Contraseña…_

* * *

–Eres una inútil –regañó Gin de mala manera a la científica que se hallaba delante de su ordenador –, te dije que no pusieras algo tan fácil como contraseña.

–¿Te recuerdo que fue tu querida Vermouth quien la puso? –no podía gritarle, aún le dolía el pecho después de aquel incendio –, ya pensaré que poner.

No se atrevía a mirarle directamente a sus dominantes ojos, le había acompañado hasta el laboratorio porque no se fiaba todavía de su estado. Aún recordaba con cariño la noche anterior y como finalmente se le había ''declarado''.

–Pon algo importante para ti para que no se te olvide –exhaló el humo de sus pulmones –, pero que no lo asocien contigo.

–¿Eso es lo que haces tú?

Gin esbozó una fría sonrisa, ignorándola. Más bien disfrutaba sentir como los trabajadores de Sherry se imponían ante su sola presencia pero a la joven científica no le afectaba.

–Pon algo que nadie se esperaría.

Un pequeño pitido como aviso volvió a la chica en sí de aquel lejano recuerdo, ya solo quedaba cuatro minutos para introducirla. Miró el rostro dormido del asesino, su respiración era tan tranquila.

 _Algo importante…_

 _¿Qué había importante en la vida de Gin?_

Sherry tecleó algunas ideas.

 ** _Porsche_**

 _Denegada._

 ** _Anokata_**

 _Denegada._

Solo quedaban dos minutos exactos… sabía que iba a morir un día u otro por su maldita desobediencia o por la Apoptixina4869. Su instinto femenino le pedía que no se rindiera tan fácilmente.

 ** _Sherry_**

 _Denegada._

Esbozó una sonrisa triste por ser tan idiota de pensar que ella era importante para él. Miró a Gin, ¿cómo le iba a explicar su traición? ¿Qué se había aprovechado de él?

 _Algo que nadie se espera._

Sherry mostró una expresión burlona, sí que había una cosa que él sabía de ella pero los demás miembros no. Se sentía tan ridícula de aquella absurda idea pero ya solo quedaba un triste minuto para su fatal final, por probar no perdía nada.

 ** _Shiho_**

 _Click._

 ** _Contraseña aceptada._**


	42. Injusticia oscura

**XLII**

 _Una melodía de teléfono._

 _Para unos, algo inofensivo_

 _Pero para otros, quienes conociesen su significado, era que algo malo iba a ocurrir._

Sherry no pudo evitar despertarse ante tal sonido, Gin ya se había despertado y tenía su teléfono móvil en su poder. Por suerte, ella hacía tiempo que había terminado su peligroso cometido. Sin abrir los ojos y dándole la espalda fingía un profundo sueño.

–Soy yo –respondió, al escuchar como contestaban a su llamada –. ¿Al final consiguió completar el robo?

La joven científica escuchaba la poca información clara de aquella conversación, imitando una respiración lenta y tranquila, sabía perfectamente que Gin estaba mirando si se hallaba bien dormida.

–Yo tampoco me lo esperaba –se burló, aunque mostraba pequeñas motas de decepción en sus palabras –. Aunque no lo sepa, el resultado será el mismo.

Gin examinaba, una vez más, la silueta de aquella mujer que dibujaba entre esas telas. Por una extraña razón, aunque se acababa de acostar con ella se encontraba más descansado de lo normal.

Escuchaba con suma atención lo que su superior le explicaba tras el móvil. Unas pequeñas gotas de sangre le llamaban la atención, había escuchado que algunas mujeres después de un largo tiempo sin tener relaciones sexuales le ocurrían esas cosas, mejor prueba no podía tener.

 _¿Entonces porque Generic presumió de aquello?_

 _¿Para vacilarle?, ese chico estaba loco._

 _Bueno, esa visita en el hospital le dejaría las cosas bien claras._

Con su mano libre rodeó la cintura de la chica, acercándola a su posición, en el fondo si sabía que le había sido fiel en todo momento. A Sherry le pilló por total sorpresa aquello, sentía como ahora su cabeza se hallaba apoyada sobre el torso de éste mientras él olía sus rojizos cabellos.

–Muy bien –entendió las órdenes –. Al atardecer me reuniré allí con Vodka, será rápido.

Colgó el teléfono móvil para dejar que el silencio se apoderara nuevamente de la suite donde se hallaba la pareja, miró la hora de su teléfono, aún era demasiado pronto para ir a las instalaciones centrales o llevar a la joven científica a su laboratorio. Tiró el aparato electrónico de mala gana, incorporándose levemente, haciendo que la cama crujiera por el cambio de peso.

Sherry sentía que le daban la vuelta y como Gin recorría con la lengua su fina espalda mientras iba apartando la sábana que la tapaba. Su largo cabello plateado hacía un suave cosquilleo al contacto con su piel. Una fuerte corriente de puro placer atizó su mente.

–¿Q-qué haces?

–Marcar otra vez lo que es mío.

Con una leve sonrisa la joven científica cerró sus ojos, dejando que la oscuridad envolviera de nuevo su corazón.

* * *

–¿Estás bien?

Esa pregunta hizo que Sherry levantara su fría mirada del café que había pedido. Aquel silencio que envolvía sus peores pensamientos finalmente se rompía, escuchando gradualmente como las voces que ambientaban la cafetería la devolvían a la realidad.

–Sí.

Akemi sonrió aliviada, temía por un momento que su noticia no le hubiera hecho ninguna gracia. Miró dulcemente a su hermana pequeña, acercándole un diminuto papel.

–Es un piso que estoy arrendando secretamente –siguió explicando, observando el buen aspecto que tenía su hermana esa mañana –, ahora mismo no podemos vivir juntas, pero si alguna vez necesitas huir de ese oscuro ambiente o llamarme, aquí tienes el número de teléfono.

Sherry lo aceptó escondiéndolo en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo negro. En el fondo intentaba mantener aquella conversación con Akemi, su historia sobre como por fin iban a ser libres, pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior se lo impedían.

Aquel portátil… sí que era la caja de pandora: las pocas carpetas que pudo examinar siempre había algo peor que en la anterior, sin rastro alguno de esperanza. Sin embargo, las que más le habían alterado eran la de Shinichi Kudo y la de su querida Akemi con su nuevo alias, Masami Hirota.

Instintivamente se mordió el labio, había sido una gran oportunidad para guardar nuevos datos sobre ellos, pero el disquete que utilizaba para ello lo perdió inútilmente al devolver unas fotografías a su hermana mayor. Lo único que pudo saber sobre éste, gracias a un correo electrónico que mandó secretamente a Akemi, es que ya era tarde para recuperarlo, lo tenía su profesor de universidad y era mejor no implicarle.

–Ese Conan Edogawa –nombraba animada alzando un poco su refresco, Sherry alzó la vista para conectar sus miradas y crear algún tipo de contacto–, llegará muy lejos.

–¿Conan Edogawa?

–Sí, es ese niño de gafas del que te hablé antes.

 _Ah sí, el niño exageradamente espabilado para su edad._

Akemi le pidió mil veces que fuera a conocerle pero su trabajo no era mezclarse con críos. Aunque no mentiría que algo de curiosidad sí que tenía por conocerle, podría ser un pequeño genio como lo fue ella en Estados unidos.

–¿Y tú no tenías que encontrarte con alguien que vive en Beika?

–Sí, Shinichi Kudo.

–Es verdad el chico detective del vecindario.

Sherry no escuchaba la última frase de su hermana… recordando una vez más, los datos que se hallaban en la carpeta de Akemi Miyano.

–Aparte de eso, ¿te encuentras bien? –cortó, estaba demasiado ansiosa con toda esa nueva información proveniente de la boca de su hermana mayor y indirectamente de Gin: esas ganas de libertad, nueva casa, su alias –. No estarás metida en algo peligroso, ¿eh?

Akemi le dedicó una dulce mirada, pero no tranquilizó a la joven científica.

–No te preocupes por mí –se levantó con la factura del pedido, guiñándole un ojo –. ¡Es mejor que te ocupes de ti misma! ¡Deja ya de pensar en esa medicina y búscate un buen chico!

Sherry abrió los ojos de par en par.

 _¿Un buen chico?_

 _Espera la llamada de anoche…_

 _Sí, en esos pequeños momentos de lucidez…_

 _¿Era ella?_

 _¿Sabía que había estado con Gin?_

Intentó abrir la boca pero no sabía muy bien que responder. Seguramente si ella había insistido tanto con las llamadas, Gin habría respondido a una de ellas. No se podía permitir llamar tanto la atención por culpa de un teléfono móvil que no paraba de sonar a todas horas, llevando a una mujer inconsciente entre sus brazos.

–Te aseguro –sonrió Akemi conociendo perfectamente los pensamientos de su hermana pequeña, no la culpaba, conocía perfectamente el poder de persuasión que tenía aquel hombre de negro que tanto odiaba –, que estoy de fábula.

Echó una última mirada hacia atrás, ya fuera de la cafetería, para observar como Shiho se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos, con temor, aún sentada en su asiento. En el fondo quería animarla, decirle con voz tranquila que todo iba bien, que no pasaba nada. Su hermana no tenía la culpa de que Gin estuviera obsesionado con ella.

Quería abrazarla, era su única familia y la quería más que a nada pero aún tenía un tema por terminar…

Conducía a gran velocidad, el tiempo pasaba, la noche se acercaba y con ello la fecha límite. Aún se sentía culpable por atacar, minutos atrás, a aquel pequeño detective que se había colado en su casa, había sido todo una sorpresa. Sobre todo sus palabras:

–No vaya, la matarán.

 _En el fondo lo sabía._

 _Pero tenía que intentarlo._

 _Tenía que sacar a su hermana de allí._

Ya había pasado un año, pero lo recordaba perfectamente, cuando todo empezó: el descubrir como su peor temor se había cumplido, en aquel maldito hospital donde la trasladaron con su hermana después del ataque por la traición de Rye

Como se tapaba la boca, horrorizada, al observar la grabación de todo lo que ocurrió en aquella fábrica del muelle gracias al teléfono móvil de Generic. Su hermana ahora ocultada en la habitación de al lado completamente escoltada, se había sacrificado por ella, gracias a su locura y puntería se habían salvado.

–¿De dónde lo has sacado?

–Se ha filtrado por toda la Organización, al parecer el fin de esto era grabar como trofeo la muerte de las hermanas Miyano para mandárselo a alguien –Generic observó cómo la chica volvía a rebobinar, una vez más, aquel vídeo de poca duración –, pero ahora es la comidilla de todos.

Lo observaba una vez más, le interesaba una escena, pausándola: la mirada de su hermana disparando hacía el foco que las iluminaba. Sus ojos, su sonrisa fría, hasta su postura era como él… cómo…

–Gin –contestó Generic a los pensamientos internos de la hermana mayor, él también lo veía con dolor –. Akemi, sácala de la Organización, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

A causa de la rabia del recuerdo, aceleró aún más la velocidad del automóvil. A una rapidez vertiginosa, no quería pensar en ello… después de un año tranquilo sin ese cruel asesino en sus vidas, éste finalmente había vuelto para confundir una vez más a su Shiho con sus oscuras palabras, no la iba a soltar nunca.

Era imposible evitarlo, él aprovechó para marcarla cuando solo era una niña, era imposible que ella entendiera las palabras de aviso que le envió en aquella llamada dos años atrás, en la Isla de Bikuni:

– _Desgraciadamente he visto los resultados de las mujeres que han estado con él, o acababan llorando y/o depresivas porque las usaba como objetos o…_

– _¿O?_

– _Se volvían como él._

Recordaba cuando ella aún tenía el corazón puro y una dulce sonrisa siempre sus labios, él lo había roto todo, todo de ella. Dos lágrimas de culpabilidad aparecieron en el rostro de Akemi, se culpaba tanto de ello.

Cuando sus padres murieron se prometió a si misma protegerla de aquella gente y lo único que había logrado es que fuera una más de ellos. No supo protegerla a tiempo y ahora era la pareja, más bien una marioneta, del peor de todos.

Abrió la puerta para salir del coche, había llegado a su destino, fuera lo que fuera ya estaban todas las cartas sobre la mesa: La misión fue un éxito y tenía el dinero, pero no podía ser todo tan fácil.

Miró por última vez su teléfono, esbozando una sonrisa, no por llegar puntual… si no por el pequeño mensaje que había podido mandar a su amado el día anterior, con su pequeño secreto.

Agarró con fuerza la fría pistola de su pequeño bolso marrón, adentrándose en la oscuridad para recibir lo desconocido.

 _Shiho._

 _Si no te puedo liberar de la Organización._

 _Al menos te liberaré de él._

 _Te quiero, hermanita…_

Un fuerte disparo resonó momentos después por todos los alrededores, acabando así la conversación que se mantenía en el interior de la fábrica. Haciendo que un grupo de cuervos huyeran de allí, volando con sus oscuras alas a la misma dirección que conducía un porsche negro. Sin saber que las últimas palabras de aquella mujer se las daría a un pequeño detective que perdería su primer caso…

–¿Por qué no le has disparado en la cabeza? –Vodka miraba de reojo el rostro de su fiel compañero, jugando con la llave metálica que habían robado del cuerpo de la difunta para recoger el botín –, no es propio de ti disparar en el estomago.

Gin exhaló el humo de su cigarro, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.


	43. Despedida

**XLIII**

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué se la habían quitado?_

 _Ya no le quedaba nada, nada…_

Sherry miraba tras unas gafas negras, impidiendo que los demás vieran su dolor, el monumento de piedra que se hallaba enfrente de ella. Apenas conocía a la poca gente que la acompañaban en ese difícil momento, seguramente ni se imaginarían que ella era la hermana pequeña de la difunta.

El dolor se apoderaba de ella lentamente, como un cruel veneno que se extendía por su sangre hasta llegar a todo su ser. No podía pensar, sentir, hablar… solo sufrir en silencio y saber que nunca más la volvería a ver.

–Dicen los periódicos que se suicidó al verse acorralada por la policía.

–Aún no me creo que robara aquel banco…

–A veces las mejores sonrisas son las que más ocultan.

Tenía ganas de gritar que todo eso era mentira, había sido asesinada por alguien de la Organización y llegaría hasta él fuera como fuera. Nunca podría olvidar que sus últimas palabras eran que estaba de fábula.

 _¿Por qué le mintió?_

Sujetaba con fuerza el paraguas negro que la protegía de la lluvia, evitando a las personas para alejarse de allí sin dejar rastro. Estaba cansada de escuchar estupideces a su alrededor, como ensuciaban la imagen de Akemi con calumnias sin poder hacer nada.

Caminaba en silencio entre las diversas tumbas de aquel tranquilo cementerio, le dolía, le dolía demasiado… estaba pasando del dolor a la ira, la segunda fase del duelo. No era justo, ella nunca había hecho nada malo, no molestaba para nada... todo lo que había hecho para esos hombres de negro no había servido para salvarla.

 _Buscaré por cielo y tierra,_

 _Y en cuanto lo encuentre,_

 _Lo mataré._

Cerró con fuerza la puerta del auto que la esperaba, desde hacía horas, alejado de todas las miradas curiosas. Tequila le dedicó una mirada de total desaprobación por el fuerte golpe que le había dado la chica a su querido coche.

–¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?

Eso quería saber ella, no quería ir a los laboratorios para que sus trabajadores le mirasen con lastima, no lo soportaba. Generic seguía en coma y en el fondo no deseaba pisar el hospital para ver a más gente sufrir a su alrededor, solo le quedaba una pequeña opción que dentro de poco quedaría reducido a cenizas…

–A casa de mi hermana.

–Estás de broma.

–¿Me ves cara de bromear? –está vez si le miró, su voz no mostraba sentimiento alguno, solo quería llegar para llevarse algún pequeño recuerdo de ella antes de que todo fuera destruido para hacerla desaparecer del todo –. Sólo llévame, cogeré un par de cosas y volveré al trabajo.

Tequila esbozó una sonrisa macabra, cuanto más la viera sufrir más satisfecho se encontraría él. Ya había terminado de contactar con Vermouth para que le mandara las indicaciones del famoso informático que tenía que conocer dentro de unos días, así que, un poco de diversión no le iría mal.

–Cómo quieras.

A Sherry le pareció extraño que aquel hombre le hiciera caso con tanta facilidad pero lo agradeció. El trayecto era tranquilo, el frío contacto de la ventana con la cabeza de ella apoyada era la única cosa que hacía verle que todo lo que estaba viviendo era la realidad, no una negra pesadilla.

 _Ojala lo fuera._

 _Despertarse y verla sonreír._

 _Akemi…_

Un imprevisto hizo que la chica volviera en sí, les quedaba poco para llegar a su destino pero por horror de ella un coche que conocía muy bien estaba detrás de ellos, les seguía a la misma velocidad.

–¡¿Le has avisado?!

–Lo siento Sherry pero –se burló al ver desde su espejo lateral a que se refería la joven científica –, creo que más bien es que tu amo te conoce demasiado bien.

–Para el coche…

–¿Cómo?

–¡Qué pares el maldito coche!

Pisó el freno del automóvil por él para poder salir corriendo del auto, no le quedaba nada para llegar. No podían a destruir la casa, ahora no, necesitaba algo para recordarla: una fotografía, una prenda, un perfume…

Escuchaba como alguien corría tras de ella, ganándole terreno por segundos, era mucho más ágil. Forzaba demasiado sus piernas para no ser cazada: tenía que llegar, no podía dejar que las llamas lo engulleran todo a su paso y hacer como si nunca hubiese existido.

 _Ya estaba…_

 _Solo un poco más…_

Tequila observaba la estampa, sabía perfectamente que la explosión iba a ser en pocos segundos. Aquella incrédula Sherry pensaba que se encargaban ellos mismos de terminar con las pruebas de una manera rápida y ardiente, pero lo cierto es que eran los artificieros especiales de la Organización quienes lo preparaban todo con meticulosidad. Solo tenían que tocar un botón… un botón que casualmente estaba bajo su poder. Tequila sonrió burlonamente antes de apretarlo.

Gin cazó finalmente a su presa, tirando fuertemente de su brazo para que acabara bajo sus brazos y así protegerla de la fuerte explosión del bloque de apartamentos. Para suerte de ambos, la distancia en que se encontraban la onda expansiva solo despeinó sus cabellos y vestuario.

 _No podía ser…_

 _Ahora sí que lo había perdido todo…_

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada bajo aquel abrazo protector. Ella solamente apretó su rostro sobre la fría gabardina de Gin para llorar en silencio, dejándose envolver por el humo negro bajo los gritos de terror de la gente junto las alarmas de diversas tiendas y coches.

* * *

–Sherry.

Ella no contestaba, solamente observaba en silencio la puerta de su apartamento desde el coche, bajo la luz de las farolas. El primer día sin Akemi estaba terminando… no sabía cómo iba a soportar otro más.

Necesitaba unos minutos más para poder asimilar que esa noche no iba a recibir una llamada suya para explicarle su día, escuchar su voz, sus palabras de ánimo. Cómo iba a poder vivir eso el resto de su vida. Sí, decían que el tiempo lo curaba todo, pero eso era tan distinto…

–Sherry.

La chica giró el rostro por la insistencia de Gin.

–Dime.

–Si quieres estar sola esta noche prométeme una cosa –su rostro se mostraba totalmente serio, dentro de poco tenía que recoger a su compañero Vodka para llevar a cabo uno de sus típicos encuentros con otros cargos –, no hagas ninguna locura.

–¿Locura?

–No te suicides.

Sherry imitó una sonrisa, no se le había pasado por la cabeza aquella opción y no podía hacer ninguna macabra broma sobre ello si no quería que él mandara a alguien a vigilarla toda la noche.

–No te preocupes, no es mi estilo –abrió la puerta del auto para poder salir, ya estaba lista para la dura prueba de la noche –. Buenas noches, Gin.

No miró atrás, subió las escaleras buscando temblorosamente las llaves sin dejar de pensar en el dolor que la devoraba en todo momento. Tendría que buscar alguna medicación para poder dormir o llevar mejor la situación, sola no podría.

La casa estaba igual que cuando se despertó, parecía como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Dejó el bolso sobre la mesa y se adentró al baño para darse una cálida ducha, tirando el vestido tras de sí, encima de la que llevó días anteriores.

El agua caía en cascada por su espalda empapando sus cabellos, era lo único que podía agradecer de hoy… secándose delante del espejó observó cómo sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y lo que le quedaba para poder sentirse bien.

Necesitaba ropa nueva, pero al pisar la vieja que estaba en el suelo, observó un pequeño trozo de papel que había olvidado completamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par recordando que era.

 _No, no lo había perdido todo._

Una vez vestida con el pijama, se sentó sobre su cálida cama bajo la oscuridad de la noche pulsando cuidadosamente en el teléfono los números que se hallaban en la pequeña nota de papel.

– _Hola, soy Akemi Miyano y en ese momento no estoy en casa…_

No pudo evitar sonreír, apoyando sus húmedos cabellos sobre la almohada. Unas nuevas lágrimas aparecieron de sus ojos, ya cerrados, no eran tan dolorosas como las demás. Por una vez en toda esa horrible pesadilla vio algo para poder descansar.


	44. Boicot

**XLIV**

 _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

Sherry miraba atentamente los papeles en blanco que se hallaban sobre su mesa de trabajo. Había pasado tiempo de aquello y aún no lo lograba entender, pero peor aún era saber que su supervisión completa estaba en manos del asesino de su hermana, Gin.

Tequila murió por una explosión ajena a la Organización, en mitad de su trabajo, y se suponía que era algo sencillo. A nadie de aquel oscuro mundo le importó su trágico final, especialmente Sherry: siempre había sido un capullo, sobre todo cuando destruyó la casa de su hermana delante de sus propios ojos para su disfrute personal, lo único de lo que se alegró de aquello era el no haber estado allí o en su auto esperando.

Pestañeó una vez más sin moverse de su recta postura, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin darle importancia que las voces de sus compañeros del laboratorio iban cesando poco a poco tras unos nuevos pasos que se acercaban a ella.

–¿Al fin, tienes los informes? –Sherry le daba la espalda en todo momento, sin alzar la vista.

El olor del cigarro de Gin la envolvió.

–No, no los tendréis hasta que contestes a mi pregunta.

Gin hizo un fuerte sonido de desaprobación con la lengua, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y, con seguridad, no sería la última. Ese boicot hacia la Apoptixina estaba acabando con su poca paciencia y la de Anokata.

–Sherry, no hay nada que contestar.

Un fuerte estruendo hizo estremecer a todos los trabajadores de allí, todo lo de la mesa de la chica se hallaba ahora en el suelo convertido en diminutos trozos de cristal al chocar contra el suelo, la ambientación se volvía más tensa.

Sherry golpeó con furia el pecho de Gin.

–¡Ella no te hizo nada!

–Cálmate.

–Maldita sea Gin… –sollozó golpeándole esta vez sin fuerzas para dejarse caer al suelo, sentada, sollozando porque una noche más apenas había dormido –. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–…

–Eres lo peor que me ha ocurrido en la vida, te odio…

Sentía como todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ella, bajo una vulnerabilidad que se clavaba en su piel como miles de afiladas agujas, esa era la dura verdad que tenía que aceptar: El hombre que siempre había amado le había robado su bien más preciado… aquel hilo oscuro que siempre les conectaba estaba partido en dos.

 _Finalmente era libre de él._

 _¿Era el último regalo de Akemi?_

Gin se agachó para levantarla, sabía que necesitaba ayuda psicológica pero no se podían permitir más retrasos con el experimento. La última vez que perdió las fuerzas a causa de la depresión delante de él no pudo ayudarla, delante de Vodka no, éste ya se encargó de empujarla de mala manera para que ésta volviera al trabajo.

Sherry aprovechó ese gesto para apuntarle con una pistola en la frente, hoy si se llevaría a cabo sus negros pensamientos que la acechaban noche tras noche, como una obsesión recurrente que le impedía vivir con normalidad. Bajo una ira que permitía que lentamente manipulara su cuerpo y mente.

–Vaya con que eso era lo que escondías en el bolsillo –sonrió fríamente, observando los débiles ojos azules de la chica que le miraba con odio y a la vez temor, se la veía tan agotada –. ¿Vas a dispararme?

La joven se mordió el labio, inconscientemente sus manos temblaban ante la voz dominante del mejor asesino de la Organización, su característica sangre fría le permitía tomarse la situación con un humor algo macabro.

–Es una traición muy grande Sherry, tan solo por apuntarme –acercaba su serio rostro al suyo, el frio tacto del arma no le intimidaba –. ¿Eres una traidora?

–¿Por qué lo hiciste Gin?

El hombre se rió ante la insistencia de la mujer, escuchando como un trabajador salía rápidamente de allí para avisar de la situación, fuera lo que fuera no iba a terminar nada bien.

Necesitaba ganar tiempo o ganar su propia batalla, le excitaba la idea.

–Dispárame Sherry –colocó su mano enguantada sobre la suya que sujetaba el arma –, si me matas tu morirás conmigo –su aura se volvía más macabra, lamiendo la mejilla de la chica –, no te separaras de mi nunca.

–Estoy tan cansada de tus juegos… –apretaba con más fuerza el frio metal en su frente, para apartar de nuevo su rostro –, solo respóndeme.

–Sólo eran órdenes.

–Sabías que era mi hermana…

–¿Y?

Sherry abrió los ojos, de par en par, a causa de aquella respuesta tan rastrera. Ese era el triste resumen de toda su relación: Un pasatiempo. La marioneta de un titiritero loco que se aburría de todo y lo rompía sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos.

 _¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?_

 _No, no quería creérselo…_

 _A veces si había amor._

 _No lo entendía…_

–Van a llegar tarde o temprano.

La chica volvió en sí, sus miradas conectaron y esta vez el hombre la miraba con total seriedad, siguiendo su extraño juego. Tragó saliva, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que nada bueno iba a salir de su boca, ni una disculpa…

Vodka junto con otros altos cargos entraban en la sala, estupefactos, Gin hizo un gesto con la mano para que nadie se acercara a su posición. Ella como respuesta sujetó firmemente el arma, al menos podría vengarse antes de morir.

–No tienes el valor y lo sabes.

–No, no lo sabes…

–Pues dispárame.

 _No, no podía._

–¿Me quisiste en algún momento?

–Te daré el valor de la duda.

 _No era como ellos._

–Gin, por favor…

–¡Dispara!

 _Akemi no lo querría._

–Devuélvemela…

Salió en forma de sollozo junto dos lágrimas de desespero, bajando el arma poco a poco. Intentó agarrarse de las rodillas pero Gin se lo impidió, con aire victorioso la levantó bajo la mirada de todos, no quería que nadie la tocara. La esposó con fuerza para disfrutar del leve gemido que emitía los carnosos labios de su vino favorito. Sherry no alzaba la vista, sabía que era su final, pero qué más daba ya no le quedaba nada.

–Aniki.

–Reunión urgente arriba, llama a RUM –tiró bruscamente de la joven para sacarla de la mirada de los curiosos –, ahora.

–¿Qué hacemos con ella?

–Llevarla donde la caldera y dejarla que se muera de hambre.


	45. Traición

**XLV**

 _Vaya,_

 _Incluso para suicidarse tenía mala suerte._

Sherry miró una vez más la situación en la que se hallaba, asombrada. Su mano era libre de aquella esposa metálica que la ataba a su fatal destino, se había encogido y todo era gracias a la Apoptixina que se había tomado segundos antes.

No había contado con ello, solo quería suicidarse para no darle el gusto a Gin de acabar con su vida como hizo con la de su hermana. No tenía otra opción, debía de huir, con sus últimas fuerzas tenía que buscar a alguien que la ayudase.

 _¿Pero a quién?_

Arrastró sus piernas con fuerza, apenas las sentía del dolor… dejando atrás sus zapatos, para gatear hacia el conducto y ver la ansiada libertad con la que había soñado. Sabía que él la encontraría, aunque huyese hasta el fin del mismo mundo, pero no iba a quedarse allí. Si la llegasen a ver en ese estado, ver que la droga hacia ese milagro ya sí que estaría atada en esa Organización de por vida.

Abrió con esfuerzo la pequeña puerta para dar un último vistazo a su espalda.

 _Adiós,_

 _Gin._

Gin exhaló el humo de sus pulmones, sin mirar un punto fijo de la mesa… no le interesaba para nada lo que se estaba hablando en aquella sala de reuniones y más si era como terminar con el boicot que creaba Sherry.

–La solución no es matarla –apagó el cigarro encima de la libreta de Vodka –, dejar que se pudra en esa sala, que sepa que es el hambre y entonces sabrá quien manda aquí.

–¿Te has encariñado de la chica, Gin?

El hombre soltó una corta risa, ocultando su siniestra mirada con su flequillo.

–¿Y si fuera así, que? –miró atentamente a Pisco –, no es de tu incumbencia.

–Aniki…

–Sherry es el cerebro de esta Organización, si la mataseis sin más perderíamos un objeto valioso –se cruzó de brazos, ignorando la mirada de Bourbon que al parecer estaba de su lado con la idea de salvarla –, lo único que lograríamos serían más retrasos.

–Los mismos que dejarla encerrada muriéndose de hambre –golpeó con fuerza la mesa, él también era un peón de Anokata y no temía enfrentarse a Gin –. Si solo quieres que la chica esté viva para que sea tu juguete sexual búscate a otra.

–Veo que esconderte detrás de las piernas de nuestro jefe te da valor.

–Serás…

Vodka aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de Pisco para que la situación no fuera a más. Sherry llevaba más de dos horas encerradas en aquella sala de las calderas y la circunstancia no podía alargarse más, los científicos estaban inquietos, RUM estaba por llegar y los altos cargos tenían ideas muy distintas de qué hacer con ella.

Buscó con la mirada oculta bajo sus gafas la ayuda del joven Bourbon o de Kir.

–¿Qué opinas Kir?

–Yo… yo no conozco mucho a la chica, ni su estudio –la joven espía no quería meterse en la disputa de aquellos dos –. Pero si Gin dice que es importante para la Organización, tendremos que hacerle caso.

–¿Bourbon?

–Yo no me fío de ella, más después de que su hermana enviara un mensaje al agente del FBI, Shuichi Akai.

Gin conectó su fría mirada con la de Bourbon, aunque su piel era oscura se podía percibir una leve palidez al ser observado por el letal asesino. Era extraño que si odiaba por igual a ese traidor no le hubiese avisado de aquel pequeño detalle.

–¿Mensaje?

–Sí, el que mando el día antes de morir.

El asesinó fulminó con la mirada a su compañero, Vodka, por no comentarle ese detalle. Si mandó el mensaje antes de asesinarla era el mismo día que pasó la noche con Sherry, y esa noche tuvo que hablar con ella para que el móvil dejase de sonar.

 _¿De qué habían hablado?_

 _¿Sherry sabía algo?_

–Nada más ser enviado llegó un aviso a la Organización –intentaba disculparse, Aniki no mostraba reparos en herirle si hacía algo mal –, tenía que haberle llegado al portátil.

–No me llegó nada.

–Qué extraño, tu servidor estaba encendido…

–¿Durante la noche? –algo le parecía extraño, dentro de él sabía la cruel respuesta pero no quería escucharla –, lo dudo.

–Estaba encendido, Gin.

El asesino hizo un chasquido de fastidio con la lengua levantándose bruscamente de la silla, bajo la confusa mirada de sus compañeros. Cerró la puerta con rabia detrás de sí para bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

Cruzó la puerta donde estaba encerrada la joven científica esperando su castigo, contempló la entrada por unos segundos para seguir bajando las escaleras, llegando a la salida. No le importaba mojarse, ni el frío de la lluvia solo quería una cosa y esta estaba en su querido porsche.

Cerró la puerta de su auto, protegiéndose de la lluvia para sacar de mala manera el portátil de la guantera, encendiéndolo. Pasó la huella dactilar y la contraseña, dejando que cargara mientras encendía otro de sus cigarros, necesitaba entrar en el historial.

 _Sí, estaba encendido…_

 _Pero esa noche…_

 _Hija de perra._

Esta vez ella le había utilizado a él, no sabía cómo coño lo había hecho pero era una traidora, una puta y sucia traidora. Sacó su fiel pistola, subiendo para encontrarse a sus compañeros delante de la puerta.

–¡Apartaos!

Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, un sentimiento que no dejaba ver al mundo pero lo que se encontró allí era completamente imposible. No estaba, Sherry no estaba.

Todos empezaron a mirar a su alrededor, alguna pista o una huella, no podía desaparecer así, dejándolos en ridículos. Gin levantaba con ira las esposas con las que había atado a su presa: estaban cerradas.

 _¿Las soltó y luego las cerró?_

 _¿Por qué haría esa tontería?_

Chutó con rabia los zapatos de Sherry sin soltar la pistola, agachándose para ver la pequeña puerta de ventilación.

–Gin…

–Encontradla.

–No, no está en el edificio…

–¡Qué la encontréis, joder! –recordó el historial de su portátil, fuera lo que fuera lo que mirase ahora la joven científica tenía demasiados datos secretos de la Organización, de todos ellos –. ¡Sabe demasiado! ¡Si abre la boca estaremos bien jodidos!

 _Te encontraré Sherry._

 _Te juro que te encontraré._

 _Nunca escaparás de mí._

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA; ¡Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí! El sábado subiré el epílogo, si os ha gustado esta historia tendrá una segunda parte que se llamará: Negro en el parvulario Beika - El reencuentro de Gin y Sherry que tendrá algunas referencias de éste. Será creado el Lunes que viene, un beso a todos ~~**


	46. Epílogo: Hotel Haido City

**Epílogo: Hotel Haido City**

 _¡Pam, pam, pam!_

 _Apenas tenía fuerzas._

–¿Qué te parece Ai Haibara? –aquel desconocido de amable sonrisa mostró en un papel lo que sería su nuevo alias –, este sí parece un nombre de verdad.

Shiho miraba atentamente al que sería su nombre a partir de ahora, no estaba mal pero le incomodaba un pequeño detalle. La científica se hallaba incorporada sobre una cómoda cama, tapada por varías sábanas.

Ese hombre la había rescatado de la calle sin motivo alguno, profesor Agasa se hacía llamar, siempre estaría en deuda con él.

–¿Podría ser el kanji de tristeza? –no se acostumbraba a su nueva voz de niña, ni a su voz ni a su aspecto que dejó muchos años atrás –. El de amor no es para mí, créeme.

–Cómo quieras…

 _¡Pam, pam, pam!_

 _El cuerpo le ardía._

–¿Sabes? –le animaba el pequeño detective en sus peores momentos, pero para ella en vez de calmarla, le dolía. No estaba acostumbrada a esos pequeños gestos de cariño de otra persona –, con gafas es imposible que te reconozca.

Ella le miraba atentamente, entre aquella multitud vestida de negro, aunque sus palabras mostrasen valor la pequeña científica no dejaba de sentirse observada. Su radar mental le avisaba que él estaba cerca, su cazador iba a por ella.

–A Clark Kent le funcionaba, ¿no?

–Vaya… ¿Estás sugiriendo que tu eres Superman?

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa burlona, ese detective tenía todo lo que ella no tenía: Esperanza. Se metía con ella por no mostrar sus sentimientos a nadie, la única vez fue con el caso de su hermana, el dolor cerraba su corazón todavía roto.

 _¡Pam, pam, pam!_

 _¡Cloc!_

 _Por fin se abrió._

Shiho apartó la placa metálica que cerraba el techo de una de las chimeneas del hotel Haido, para salir con esfuerzo y dolor de ella. Jadeaba, ese maldito licor le había vuelto a su edad real a cambio de estar destrozada por dentro.

–He salido… ¿Qué hago?

–¡Bravo Ai! –le felicitó Agasa a través del pequeño altavoz que se hallaban en las gafas de Conan –, ¿sabes dónde estás?

–Creo que en algún lugar del terrado…

Necesitaba levantarse, el frío de la nieve del suelo empezaba a herir sus rodillas a través del uniforme, pero le pesaban demasiado. No entendía como del fuerte estirón no se le habían partido los huesos.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, quería irse de allí lo más pronto posible.

–¿Y Kudo?

–Ha estado un rato al teléfono con el Inspector Megure –explicaba, sus oídos pitaban a causa de la diferencia de clima –, y después ha salido corriendo hacia el hotel.

–¿Corriendo?

 _Eso era mala señal._

–¡No te preocupes! –cambió el inventor el tono de voz para calmarla-, me ha pedido que te diga que ya sabe quién es Pisco y que irá a buscarte muy pronto, no te muevas de ahí.

–G-genial –jadeaba, apoyada contra la pared para dar un alivio a sus extremidades –, de todos modos, no podría moverme aunque quisiera…

Un pinchazo atravesó su brazo, como si fuera agua, unas manchas de su propia sangre marcaron su rostro. Era un aviso de que la estaban atacando desde atrás, un salto dio su corazón mientras se giraba.

Ahí estaba él, recto y digno apuntándola de manera rastrera. Estaba como ella le recordaba, como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo para ellos. Su oscuro ropaje contrastaba con la pureza de la nieve.

–Por fin nos encontramos, Sherry.

La joven científica se apoyó contra la pared, sin fuerzas, sufriendo en silencio. Sintiendo como su propia sangre recorría el brazo para caer en forma de gotas sobre la nieve, mancillándola, tiñéndola de rojo. Gin esbozó una fría sonrisa observando la bella estampa.

–Es hermoso, ¿verdad? –no dejaba de apuntarla con el arma, dejando que la frialdad del viento moviera sus plateados cabellos junto con su negra gabardina –, la nieve cayendo en la oscuridad y tu sangre tiñéndola de rojo.

Sherry ignoraba sus palabras, jadeando. Estaba aterrada pero no quería darle el placer de que lo viera, es lo que él deseaba disfrutar. Ella sabía que un día u otro la iba a encontrar, era un cazador nato y con los años ese sabueso se había quedado con su olor, sus manías, sus movimientos…

–Un mono de trabajo y unas gafas para despistarnos… –se burlaba cruelmente de ella –, no es muy digno como traje mortuorio –alzó su vista para verla mejor entre su flequillo bajo una sonrisa –. Pero éste es el lugar perfecto para la muerte de una traidora, ¿verdad Sherry?

 _¿Lugar perfecto?_

 _¿Aún recordaba sus palabras?_

 _Hacía tanto tiempo de aquello…_

–H-habéis adivinado enseguida… que estaba en la chimenea –respiraba con dificultad, quería cambiar de tema, no seguirle el juego.

–Por un cabello –mostraba la prueba, triunfante –. Encontramos junto a la chimenea un cabello castaño rojizo –nunca olvidaría esos cabellos de destellos de fuego que una vez dominó –. No sé si fue Pisco quien te encerró en la bodega o si tú te metiste a fisgonear mientras él no estaba. También escuché tu respiración jadeante en la chimenea…

 _La misma que susurraba en su oído cuando se acostaban._

 _Cuando la dominaba junto con sus fuertes embestidas._

 _Noche tras noche, Vermouth no podía compararse con ella._

–Podría haberte matado en el hueco de esa chimenea –regresaba de sus más tenebrosos pensamientos –, pero quería ofrecerte una muerte hermosa.

–Vaya, entonces debería darte las gracias… –sonreía, imitando romanticismo mientras sujetaba con fuerza su hombro herido –. Además, me has estado esperando con este frío.

–Bah... he aprovechado lo que has tardado en subir para pensar algunas preguntas.

 _¿Preguntas?_

–Como, por ejemplo, cómo conseguiste escapar del laboratorio de la Organización.

Sherry no respondió, antes muertas que explicarle como se encogió, sería el fin para todos. Aunque si esperase más la respuesta se mostraría por si misma…

Gin disparó al muslo contrario al hombro sangrante de ella, impaciente, excitado de volver a verla. El viento a favor permitía oler los matices de oxido de la sangre de su indefensa presa.

–¿Por qué cerrarte las esposas, Sherry?

Vodka se hacía por primera vez presente en la situación al soltar una corta risa ante la estúpida conducta de la joven. Por una vez vería como su compañero volvería a ser el mismo, no esa sombra oscura obsesionada con ella y con sed de venganza. Volvió a disparar el arma, un disparo silencioso, hiriendo el otro hombro sano para impedir que la joven científica se pudiera apoyar sobre la pared.

–¿Por qué no has contactado con la policía?

Se le estaba acabando la paciencia, esa mujer no hablaba, estaba bien entrenada por la Organización. Con resentimiento una bala hirió el rostro que tanto obsesionaba al asesino, haciendo que finalmente Sherry cayera al suelo, respirando con dificultad.

–Aniki… la chica sigue viva.

–Que le vamos a hacer –apuntó a la cabeza, apenas podía verla –, tendré que rematarla como hice con su hermana.

 _Te mataré,_

 _Para así poder olvidar tú nombre_

 _Y tu rostro…_

–Gin…

* * *

Haibara abrió los ojos de par en par, le dolía todo, demasiado… pero estaba viva gracias a la pericia del pequeño detective. El movimiento del coche de Agasa impedía que perdiera el conocimiento, lo necesitaba, quería descansar.

Miró de reojo a Conan, sabía en que estaba pensando y temía su pregunta. Gin la conocía demasiado bien: su físico, pequeños detalles que para otros serían algo común y eso era algo de extrañar para el detective, que predijera tan bien sus movimientos.

Sus miradas conectaron, aunque ella lo rompió al instante para mirar el techo.

–Oye…

 _No me lo preguntes por favor,_

 _Tú no, Shinichi…_

–Cuando estabas en la Organización…

–¿Entonces qué? –cortó rápidamente, su corazón latía de angustia –. ¿Ya saben que me he encogido?

–¡Qué va, no lo han descubierto! –le animó el profesor, le quería como si fuera un padre para ella, le dolía solo el pensar de despedirse de él para huir nuevamente.

–…

Haibara sentía la mirada de Conan, molesto por la tajante evasiva realizada para no contestar a su pregunta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, avisándole que no era el momento.

 _Lo siento Kudo,_

 _Pero aún no puedo hablarte de mi error,_

 _Mi gran error…_

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA; ¡Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí! Por vuestros comentarios, por vuestros mismo, todo... este fic lo comencé en 2009 y con una fuerte pausa lo termine el 12/11/2016 no os imagináis como estoy de triste, me siento como huérfana snif...**

 **Si os ha gustado esta historia tendrá una segunda parte que se llamará: Negro en el parvulario Beika - El reencuentro de Gin y Sherry que tendrá algunas referencias de éste, sobre su pasado. Será creado el Lunes que viene, un beso a todos ~~**

 **Gracias de nuevo a todos,**

 **sin vosotros esto no llegaría a nada.**

 **Att.**

 **Shiva-4869APTX**


End file.
